Chase Over
by Spootay
Summary: A Bugs and Lola story. Run.
1. It Begins

A/N: I wrote a Bugs and Honey fic, I might as well write a Bugs and Lola fic too. So here's my "version" of how these two got together. Yay. This story takes place between 1993-1997. Is it connected to my last story in any way? Eh…loosely. I'll put it this way, you could read this one and not the first one, and it'd still make sense.

Love me, flame me, I really don't care. Enjoy, or…don't read.

* * *

A phone was ringing on a nightstand next to a clock that read 6:30am. A groggy, gloved hand reached for it.

"Hell-o?"

"Bugs? Hey, it's Ken, Ken Ross?"

"Uh…?"

"We've spoken before. I'm a producer?"

"…Ok?"

"Listen, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment about a great live-action/animation movie we're planning on."

Bugs eyeballed his alarm clock, then looked at the phone half annoyed.

"Kenny, uh…do you have any perception of time? I mean…where are ya?"

"Los Angeles."

"Right, so it's 6:30 there too?" Bugs propped himself up on his elbow.

"Is it that early? Oh."

There was a pause and Bugs sighed in tired frustration into the phone. Ken was obviously oblivious to Bugs' irritation.

"Well, anyway, how about it?"

Bugs was quickly losing interest in the conversation and had stopped paying attention.

"How about what?"

"Do you remember that commercial you did with Michael Jordan about a year ago?"

Bugs blinked slowly. "…Which one?"

His sarcasm and deadpan attitude weren't getting through to the young producer and there was another pause.

"So, we were thinking of making a full-length movie starring both of you, what do you say?"

"I say…call me when I'm awake."

"Alright and when will that be?"

"Tomorrow." With that, Bugs hung up the phone and pulled the blanket back over his head.

* * *

The next day…

Bugs sat in his living room with one leg hanging over the arm of his couch. He flipped through the channels on his TV, not entirely interested in what Saturday afternoon programming had to offer. His phone rang and he dismissively picked up the receiver.

"Start talkin'."

"Bugs? Hey, it's Ken again."

He raised an eyebrow and continued to channel surf. "Who?"

"Ken, Ken Ross? We spoke yesterday."

Bugs searched his memory for moment. "Oh, yeah. Morning guy."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if I could convince you to come in to discuss this live-action/animation movie we're working on with Michael Jordan."

Memories of the previous morning came back to him and he vaguely remembered Ken's brief mentioning of his commercials with Mike a few years back. Somehow, in his mind, he thought it was a joke. They couldn't possibly think they could form an entire movie based around 1 minute commercials.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, we already have Michael on board. He really enjoys working with you."

Bugs scratched the back of his head. "Well I enjoy workin' with him too, but a movie? That just sounds...dumb."

"No no, it'll be great! We have a rough script in progress if you'd like to drop by and have a read. We'd love to have you involved in any way we can."

Bugs wasn't completely buying what was going on. He hadn't been in a live-action movie since Roger Rabbit, and he wasn't up for doing one again anytime soon. He stuck with making movies in his own element, and that, combined with running a school was enough to keep him plenty busy. His views on live-action mixes always gave him a Mary Poppins vibe that he'd rather avoid.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…guess I could come in."

"Great, how's this afternoon sound? Michael should be here around 4."

"Uh…ok?"

"Alright! Great! See you then!"

"But…"

The line had gone dead and Bugs hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment.

"Wait…I don't have to go to Birmingham do I?" He thought about it for a moment and shrugged it off. He relaxed back into his couch and went back to searching his TV for something to watch. He figured he wouldn't worry too much about exactly where he'd be meeting up with Ken and Michael. He assumed he meant to meet him at the studio. If it turned out to be somewhere else and he missed the meeting, he didn't see it as any sort of terrible loss.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Bugs walked into a meeting room he was escorted to and cursed himself under his breath for having the right assumption about the meeting place. He saw a few people he recognized, and a few he didn't. Mike was standing at a snack table, chatting with someone. He idly walked up behind him and poked him in the shoulder.

Mike turned around and smiled. "Hey! What's happenin' rabbit?"

"You tell me."

"Pfft, I don't even know. They've been down in Alabama with me working on this script for the past few months, saying something about this movie they've concocted for us. I'll believe it when I see it."

Bugs glanced at the table and pointed out one of the entrees. "Hey look, Ballparks, who'da thunk it?"

Michael shook his head and laughed at Bugs' obvious pun on his infamous commercials.

A man walked up to Bugs and handed him a script, which Bugs cautiously looked at.

"Good, you made it! Hi, it's me K-"

"Bond. James Bond." Bugs pointing at him as if holding a gun and the man stared at him with a confused expression.

"Ken…Ross?" He clearly didn't get the joke. Michael turned around and coughed to hide his amusement at Ken's expense.

"Right." Bugs shook his hand and opened the script to leaf through it. He read through it for several moments and his expression grew more and more uninterested. So far he could only find one thing he liked about it.

"So, the other guys are in it too, that's good." Bugs glanced at Ken and Michael peered over their shoulders.

"Yes, we wanted to include all of the Looney Tunes instead of just you and Michael against an imposing force."

Bugs nodded. "Have you called them yet?"

"Well, we thought we'd get you on board, and if we couldn't, well, we'd just go ahead and start animating it."

Bugs was annoyed at that, but remained silent on the issue. He was used to Warner Bros. going over his head on these matters because he could be animated. After all, it was cheaper to pay them royalties and animate, rather than paying them to actually act. If you could call what was in the script so far "acting".

Ken sensed his tension and held his hands up defensively. "Hey, but we really wanted you on board with it. We figured certain parts we'd animate anyway, but we really wanted to get all of you involved."

Bugs just nodded and kept leafing through the script.

"So, this is a kiddy movie I take it?"

"Well, yes. It'll be primarily for children. Is that a problem?"

"I guess not. It would explain the cheese."

Ken looked surprised and leaned over Bugs' shoulder. "There's cheese on it? How in the heck?"

Bugs raised his eyebrow to Michael, who tried not to laugh again.

"It's cheesy Kenny. Not…never-mind." Bugs shook his head and continued to leaf through the script. He smirked when he heard Michael lose his battle with laughter and head back over to the concession table.

"It also says here you're addin' a female toon in this?" Bugs pointed at a page in the script and raised his eyebrow to Ken.

"Yes, we thought the Looney Tunes cast could use an update, so to speak. I mean, Granny? She's not a strong female influence." He stopped when he noticed another man approaching them.

"Hey Bugs, glad you could make it."

Bugs looked over to the man that was approaching them.

"Oh, hey Ivan." He shook his hand and looked back down at the page.

"Having an issue with the female addition?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't really have a say in it, so does it even matter what I think?" He looked at Ivan with a bored expression.

He placed his hand on Bugs' shoulder and smiled.

"Well, we could hold auditions instead of animating like we will with your other new 'co-stars'. Would you be interested in helping us choose? I'd love to get you involved as much as possible. I mean, who knows right? Maybe hiring a lady to the cast won't be so bad, eh?" He nudged Bugs with his elbow, but Bugs' bored expression remained plastered to his face.

"Why is everyone always tryin' to set me up with women?"

Ivan laughed and smacked Bugs on the back. "It's just for merchandising purposes. No one said you had to actually date who we hire. Just pretend for the movie, alright?"

"Fine fine." Bugs waved his hand and tossed the script onto a nearby table.

Ken popped into the conversation again. "So, are you a go on the project?"

Bugs looked at Michael who was still observing from the concession table. Mike shrugged at him with a smile and Bugs let out a long sigh.

"Alright fine." Bugs crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to Michael who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Great! Let me get the necessary paperwork for you to look over and sign, and I'll get to work right away on calling the others, alright?" With that, Ken and Ivan walked away.

Michael approached Bugs again and put his hand on Bugs' shoulder and shook him lightly.

"This'll be fun, don't worry about it."

"Eh, I'm not. What could it hurt?"

They both quietly observed the executives making calls and conversing in the room. Bugs smirked as a thought occurred to him and he glanced over to Michael.

"Hey, you realize we're probably gonna be in a bunch of McDonald's commercials together now too."

Michael laughed again. "Don't start teasing me yet."

"Big Macs all around! Everybody!"

* * *

An orange, female cat walked into West Side Fitness Center with a piece of paper in her hand. She greeted the man at the front desk and walked past him to one of the back rooms, and approached a female rabbit wiping her face down with a rag.

"Hey Lola!"

The rabbit looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Gloria, what's goin' on?"

"I was downtown and saw this flyer. They're holding auditions for female rabbits that can play basketball for the next Bugs Bunny movie."

"Whoop-dee-doo!" She emphasized by twirling her finger above her head.

"What?! Oh come on! You're great at basketball!"

"So?"

"So? You gonna work in this pig-sty the rest of your life?" Gloria gave her a sideways glance.

"No, I have plans." Lola stretched and tossed her rag into a duffle bag.

"Like?" Gloria leaned against a locker, unconvinced.

"Uhh, lots of them! Maybe."

Gloria rolled her eyes and shoved the flyer in Lola's face.

"You don't get many opportunities like this in your life. I mean, Bugs Bunny! Come on!"

"Pfft, like I care about Bugs Bunny. That's more my sister's obsession." She gave the flyer a quick glance and did a double take. "Wait, Michael Jordan's gonna be in it! Hell yeah! He's one of my idols!"

"There ya go! See, I told ya you should try for it!" Gloria clapped her hands together.

"This is probably gonna be one of those cheesy children's movies."

"Stop being so pessimistic! This is a once in a life-time chance!"

"Yeah but…my job."

"I'll cover for ya!"

"I'll never get the part. I can't act."

"Gawd! Would you at least try!" Gloria got frustrated and pushed on Lola's arm. She shook the flyer in Lola's face in an effort to entice her.

Lola stared at the flyer for a moment, then looked at her co-worker with an aggravated look.

"Oh…fine, I'll give it a shot." She snatched the flyer and read it.

"Hehe! Great! And if you get the part, you HAVE to introduce me to Bugs Bunny, 'kay?"

"Yeah right. My sister would never let me live it down if I didn't introduce them also. You know how _she_ is."

"You should try hooking them up. You know he's single now." Gloria winked.

"I don't keep up with that crap." Lola began packing her duffle bag.

"Hey ya know, you could try hooking me up with a date, huh? Hint hint!" She elbowed Lola and got pushed away.

"Sure, whatever, _if_ I get the part. Which I won't, so don't start getting your hopes up."

"Whatever. Just go! Chop chop! Hollywood's a waitin'!"

Lola threw her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, right." She started to head for the door. "See ya!"

Gloria waved over-enthusiastically as she watched Lola leave. "Call me when you get the part!"

* * *

Lola looked at her watch and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Geez! Three hours! I've been standing around here three hours, for _this_? This is ridiculous. Gloria, I'm gonna kick your ass." She crossed her arms and grumbled to herself.

A couple of the girls standing behind her gave her odd glances and whispered about her odd behavior. Lola's personality stood out differently from the other girls that were auditioning. Most were very cheerful and eager.

Suddenly a man opened the door and asked that the next three ladies come into the gym.

"Finally!"

Lola followed behind two other girls, who giggled and jumped excitedly. Lola raised an eyebrow at them and blew the hair out of her face as she continued to follow them into a large gym.

In the center was a long table with people sitting at it holding clipboards. There were two gentlemen, one woman, and Bugs Bunny, who looked rather bored and detached from the undertakings around him.

"No Michael Jordan. Damn."

"Alright, now ladies, I'm Tony Cervone, the animation director." He tossed a basketball out to the court and it bounced up towards them. The other girls tried for the ball without much gusto and Lola easily caught it. She gave them all annoyed looks at their lack of skill. Tony smiled at her before looking around the court at the others.

"Now I'd like for you all to show us some of your skills so we can see where you're at. Start whenever you're ready."

He backed off the court and the auditions began.

* * *

The auditions went on through the rest of the day and by the end, the line that had stretched out around the block, was now narrowed down to two girls. Lola, and some other chick with bouncy red hair and too much make-up. (holy shit, descriptive!)

They were both called back into the gym and stood before the table with the casting judges and Bugs, who still seemed detached and uninterested.

Tony pointed towards the girl next to Lola. "You, what's your name and background?"

The girl smiled politely and spoke with a syrupy sweet, valley-girl like drawl.

"Well, my name's Candy Bunnie, and I'm from San Diego. I've been playing basketball for like, 2 years at-"

He interrupted her and pointed to Lola with his pen. "You, same question."

Lola hadn't really been paying attention. She had been looking around the gym aimlessly. When she noticed her interviewer and the judges staring at her she straightened up.

"Uh, what was the question?"

He was slightly annoyed, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he repeated himself.

"What is your name and background?"

"Oh. Well I'm Lola Rabbit from…well…all over the place and uh-"

"Uh huh." He wrote some information on his clipboard. "How many years have you been playing basketball?"

She shrugged and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Geez, uh…I dunno. Over 20 years?"

He nodded and moved his attention back to the other girl.

"So Candy, what sort of acting experience do you have?"

"I've been in several independent films, and I'm currently taking acting classes at my college. I got the lead role in-"

"Lola, same question."

"Uhhh, I played a bumblebee in my 1st grade school production of "Field of Flowers."

She smirked as Tony and the other judges laughed.

"Can I say one last thing?" Candy piped in arrogantly.

He gave her a questioning look and crossed his arms. "I guess."

She turned to Bugs and put her hands together. "I just wanted to say this while I had the chance. I'm a huge fan of yours and I absolutely love all of your movies. I think you're the greatest, and I can't wait to work with you! You know, if I get to."

Lola raised an eyebrow at her and cast her eyes skyward at Candy's statement.

Bugs sat up straight and raised an eyebrow himself. He had been observing a water tank across the room for the entire interviewing process, as it held more interest to him. Candy's sudden expression of love struck him as annoyingly odd and he looked back and forth, searching his brain for the proper reaction.

"Uh, thanks?"

Tony sensed the awkwardness and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well, I think that's all we need out of both of you. We'll deliberate and call whoever we choose back in, in just a moment."

With that, Lola and Candy were led out of the gym.

Bruce Smith, the other animation director, spoke up on Candy's behalf.

"I really like that girl, Candy. She had more personality and acting experience."

The other judges, aside from Tony, nodded in agreement. They turned to Bugs to get his opinion on the matter.

He gave them a worried look. "What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Bugs hadn't actually paid attention to any of the day's activities. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was there; all he knew was that he was being paid for his time.

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'll work with anyone but that giddy girl. I don't need someone that's gonna fawn over me throughout production."

Tony smiled. He too wasn't too keen on Candy being cast either. She was too generic for his tastes

"But she's our first choice." Bruce protested and the two other judges nodded.

"She's an airhead." Bugs looked at them defiantly, causing them to shift uneasily.

They were all silent for several moments, not willing to go against Bugs. Tony cleared his throat once more and piped in.

"Well, Lola had a lot of spunk, and her athletic skills were very impressive. She won't need to act much because her part isn't very big. I don't think it'd be much of an issue if we cast her, wouldn't you agree?"

The other took that into consideration and decided to relent. They all turned to Bugs once more for his approval. He looked between them and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. I'm gettin' some coffee." He pushed his chair back and stood.

"We should probably change her last name, Lola Rabbit isn't very appealing. Bugs, what do you say?" Bruce looked over to where Bugs was sitting but he was already gone.

Tony smiled knowingly and clapped his hands together. "It looks like we found our girl. Call Lola back in."

* * *

Lola stood before the panel of judges once again, with her hands behind her back. Tony walked up and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Lola, welcome to Hollywood."

Her arms fell to her side and her eyes got wide. "Excuse me?"

"You've got the part."

"Are you kidding me?"

He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "No. You have the part."

"Oh…"

He chuckled and shook her slightly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Well, I mean…sure." Lola stared forward, unable to focus on anything. Her disbelief showed on her face and Tony gave her a reassuring pat on the back as Bruce stood up, clipboard in hand.

"Alright then. There's the matter of your last name. We were thinking 'Bunny' would be more appealing, so for the movie, you're going to go by Lola Bunny, how does that sound?"

Lola snapped out of her little trance and looked up at him. "Wait a minute, no one said anything about changing my name."

Tony leaned over and gave her a sympathetic look. "It's just for the movie. Your name won't legally be changed."

Lola rolled her eyes and softened. "Fine."

"Alright then," Bruce handed her a booklet and some paperwork. "Here's your script, and some paperwork you need to look over and sign. Be on the set next Friday at 8 o'clock."

"In the morning? Jesus!"

Tony chuckled as judges began to disperse.

"Welcome aboard. I'm glad they went with you."

She shook his hand one more time and started to back up to head for the door.

"Thanks a lot."

He nodded and they both parted towards their exits.

Lola looked down at the stack of paperwork in her hands as she made her way out of the gym.

"I guess I better call Gloria…"

* * *

A/N: Ken Ross is a real guy. He helped produce Space Jam and coordinate a lot. The Ivan from this chapter is Ivan Reitman. Also a producer. The head producer I think. You won't see them anymore in this story. I know I kinda made Ken Ross seem like an idiot but…well that's funny to me, so I just don't care!

In the first version of this chapter, I left out Tony Cervone and Bruce Smith who were real people also. They were both either animation directors or producers for Space Jam. I didn't want to add so many people, so it wouldn't end up confusing but what the hell. They're there now. Tony's apparently a sort of fan of Lola, enough so that he includes her in his animation tutorial books.

I personally don't like Space Jam. I think as far as LT movies went, it was horrible. But don't get me wrong, I own 4 copies of it, and I've seen it 80 billion times. I've got like…3 Space Jam related books, 

all the dolls from McDonald's and so on and so on. That movie means a lot to me. But that doesn't mean I don't still think it sucks!


	2. New Friend

A/N: No comment.

* * *

Lola arrived on the set at her assigned time, and handed in her completed paperwork to Tony. He escorted her to gym set and was left to her own devices. She stood on the sidelines, watching the madness around her as people ran past in every direction. She felt very awkward and out of place and decided it was best to hang out by the concession table. She didn't know anybody, or even what she was supposed to be doing there and figured if someone needed her, they'd come and find her.

She watched over the court and spotted some of the Looney Tunes. As surreal as it was, she wasn't all too impressed, as she was never too big of a fan. Her younger sister's geeking-out had driven her away from watching many cartoons in her youth. And even though several of the Looney Tunes had been in movies, she was never much of a movie buff unless it was horror films. However it was an interesting sight to be around such famous faces.

She spotted Bugs on the other side of the court, laughing with some guy she didn't recognize. He certainly stuck out as the most familiar face in the crowd of people.

"Heh, Lily's gonna kill me." She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Who's gonna kill you?"

Lola turned towards the voice she just heard, and saw a well dressed, blonde female duck standing behind the concession table. For a brief moment she felt a twinge of fear that she might not be allowed in that area, and the worry on her face showed.

"Hi?"

"You must be the girl they cast," the duck extended her hand out and shook Lola's hand. "I'm Daphne."

"Lola."

Daphne walked around the table and stood next to Lola.

"Now, who's gonna kill you?"

Lola gave a small laugh of relief.

"My sister. She's the biggest Bugs Bunny fan…of all time."

The duck smirked. "And you're not?"

"Not really, no." Lola looked down, unsure if that was the wisest way to come off on the set of one of _his _movies.

Daphne stared at her with a surprised expression. "Wow, that's…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Weird?"

"No, I was thinking more like rare, but weird'll work I guess." She grabbed a cup from behind her and turned back to Lola. "So how are you liking it so far?"

"Uh, well it's pretty boring, heh."

"Agreed…"

Lola shrugged. "I guess most people would be excited, but all I'm waiting for is to meet Michael Jordan."

Daphne smiled. "You will when you all go to Chicago."

"We're going to Chicago? That's pretty cool." Lola observed Daphne for a moment. She wasn't sure what to make of her just yet.

"So, are you…working on this movie or something?"

Daphne gave a half smile. "Nah, I'm just along for the ride. I'm Daffy's wife."

Lola gave her a surprised look. "Daffy as in Duck? Haha!"

She caught her outburst and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Daphne laughed knowingly and put her hand on Lola's shoulder. "It's quite alright."

Lola let out a sigh of relief and Daphne studied her briefly.

"You'll fit right in."

"Really, ya think so?"

Daphne nodded and crossed her arms loosely. They were both quiet for a moment, and Lola grew uncomfortable.

"I really am sorry about that, it's just…"

"About what?"

"Laughing about you being…you know."

Daphne chuckled warmly. "Oh, don't mention it. I laugh at myself sometimes, heh."

Lola laughed, still nervous and unsure, but relieved.

"So have you met any of the guys yet?" Daphne leaned against the edge of the table, arms still crossed.

"Not really."

"You will." Something caught Daphne's eye and she looked up. "Aw, here comes Daffy now."

Lola felt a twinge of guilt and anxiousness wash over her as she watched him approach.

"Lovely."

Daffy walked up and reached for a cup off the table and stood next to Daphne.

"Having fun?"

She gave him a dull look as if her answer should be obvious.

"No."

"NO?! Come on, you wanted to see the set!" He gestured to his surroundings, spilling juice as he did so.

"I've seen it now, so can I leave?"

Daffy shook his head and ignored her. He noticed Lola standing next to his wife and gave a half smile.

"Ah, the new girl."

Lola nodded. "Hey."

"You getting along with Bugsth and the othersth yet?"

"Haven't really met him yet." Lola looked away, still slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" He turned towards Bugs who was still across the court talking to someone. "Hey Bugsth! BUGSTH! Get your furry assth over here!"

Bugs glanced over for a brief moment and jokingly flipped Daffy off, and continued with the conversation he was having.

Daphne and Lola laughed as Daffy shook his head. "Bah. Whatever. He'll come over here eventually."

"I'm in no hurry." Lola assured him.

"Just tryin' to be…"

"Welcoming?" Daphne continued to giggle.

"Yeah, that'sth probably it. Ooh, fish sticksth!" He grabbed a handful and popped a few in his mouth. He started to walk off towards Bugs and looked over his shoulder as he left. "I'll see you ladiesth later."

They both waved half-heartedly and turned to each other. Daphne leaned back against the table again and sighed. "He tries."

"Heh, it's all good. He's a lot less of an ass than I thought he'd be."

Daphne lowered her eyes and smirked. "Don't hold your breath."

They shared a chuckle and watched Daffy yelling at Bugs, who didn't seem phased.

"They get along? I thought they hated each other or something."

"Yeah, well I mean, they fight but, it's always petty and quickly forgotten. Nothing like it used to be." Daphne sipped her drink and observed them from across the gym and smiled.

Lola nodded. "That's…half-way interesting."

Daphne scoffed. "Not really."

Lola smiled. She could feel her anxiety fading and she began to relax. She thought she was in for a zany ride, surrounded by a bunch of assholes who would be blowing stuff up around her and throwing pies at each other. Instead she found a level-headed gal-pal to gossip with, and all the guys seemed utterly oblivious to her presence. And nothing had blown up…yet.

* * *

Hours had gone by, and it seemed as if no one knew she was there, except for Daphne who chatted with her throughout the day. They were quickly becoming fast friends and she was glad she had the company; otherwise she probably would have walked off the set by now. She kept wondering why she was even there that day. No one had even approached her to update her on anything and she began to wonder if she was even in the film. She let out a sigh and stared at the finger foods in front of her. She was hungry, but nothing in front of her seemed appetizing. She kept staring down at it, hoping something would start to look good.

She suddenly felt someone walk up beside her. She heard Daphne address the person and looked over.

"Hey Bugsy, how's it goin'?"

Bugs reached for a Gatorade and smiled at Daphne.

"Long and boring, how's about you, Daph?"

"I want to go hooooome." Daphne threw her head back and rubbed her temples.

"I hear ya." He noticed Lola standing there and nodded to her. She nodded back and continued looking at the finger food. Something about his presence made her start to feel nervous and anxious again.

"Eugh, set food." Bugs picked up a small club sandwich and eyeballed it suspiciously.

"You gonna be brave?" Daphne laughed lightly and watched him.

"Hell no! As soon as they release me from this bore-fest, I'm gonna grab a burger or somethin'." With that he tossed the sandwich back on the platter it came from and turned his back to the table and leaned against it.

"So uh, when exactly is that?" Lola spoke up. Her willingness to leave was greater than the nervousness he brought to her.

Bugs looked over. "Excuse me?"

"When are they, "releasing' us?"

"Who knows? Better be soon, or I'm sneakin' off."

"Do I even need to be here then?"

"Probably not." Bugs shrugged and looked off towards the court.

Lola crossed her arms, annoyed. "Well son of a bitch!"

Bugs laughed and looked over at her. "Amen."

Daphne observed them and walked around to the other side of Bugs and nudged his elbow with hers.

"Bugs, have you met Lola?"

"I don't think so." He extended his hand to Lola and shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." She smiled, trying to mask her nervousness.

"I'm glad they took my advice and didn't hire the twit."

Lola thought it over for a moment in reflection. "Who, that cheerleader? Yeah, I don't think she could stand here for this long without her head exploding."

Bugs laughed again. He opened his mouth to say something else, when someone across the way called him over. He sighed and started to walk away.

"Great, well it was nice talkin' to ya." He glanced at Daphne and smiled. "I'll see ya later Daph."

"Bye."

Lola watched him leave before turning to Daphne, who was smiling at her. She gave her a pensive look and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing." Daphne smiled innocently at her.

Lola's voice got lower. "What…"

"I dunno." Daphne shrugged and smiled to herself as Lola turned more towards her.

"You liar, what is it?"

"I think you both have a lot in common is all."

"And you gathered this from what exactly, our dislike of cheerleaders?"

"That's not what I meant. You just, have the same attitude. That's all."

Lola looked out across the court to where Bugs was standing with some of his other co-stars and talking and she rubbed her chin.

"Well he was a lot more down to earth than I expected."

Daphne observed her. "What _were_ you expecting, exactly?"

Lola shrugged. "I dunno. Conceited? High on himself?"

"Bugs? Nah. He's a cool guy."

Lola chuckled to herself. "I'm telling you, my sister would flip _out_. She's a fanatic."

"Have you told her you're doing this movie?"

"Not yet. I'm afraid…"

They both giggled. Suddenly a whistle blew and someone with a megaphone told everyone to go home.

"Geez! That was it?! I stood here all day watching people scramble around, picking at finger foods?!"

Daphne shrugged and took a pen out of her purse. She grabbed a napkin off the table and began writing on it.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss. Here." She handed Lola the napkin and smiled. "It's my number, if you ever wanna hang out or something. I can't promise I'll always show up on the set."

Lola took it, and blushed lightly. "Gee, thanks."

"No problem. You're a pretty cool girl and I'm glad you got the part. I know I already said this, but I think you'll fit right in."

Lola smiled.

Daphne began to back up to leave.

"Daph! C'mon!" Daffy called out to her.

"I gotta go. Call me sometime, 'kay?"

"Sure. See ya!" Lola waved and watched her leave, before looking for her own exit.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Gloria's enthusiasm radiated from Lola's phone.

"I'm dead serious, nothing happened. I stood around all day at the concession table."

"Really? That's all? Did you meet any of the guys? Did you meet Bugs?"

"Yeah."

"Ohmigod really? How was he? Did you hit it off?"

"Gloria!"

"C'mooooon."

Lola sighed. "He was alright. Not as stuck up as I thought anyway. I mainly hung out with Daffy's wife all day."

"Daffy's wife?"

"Yeah, Daphne. She was pretty cool."

"Hmmph…"

"What, you jealous? Jealous I got a new friend?" Lola joked.

"No, just jealous I wasn't there."

"You're not missing much, really."

"Betcha can't wait to go back tomorrow though…"

Lola leaned back into her couch. "Pfft, yeah right."

* * *

A/N: This was short and went nowhere. For whoever asks, NO this is not the same Daphne from that one cartoon. Daffy's been married about 8 times so…yeah. This is a different Daphne. I have my reasons which…might be explained in a later fic. Maybe.


	3. Rodeo

A/N: Did I mention all characters are trademark WB and all that crap? Probably not. Well they are! WB owns their souls. Weep for them.

Oh, and this part of the story takes place around mid to late '94. Just FYI.

* * *

Over a month had gone by with Lola coming in and not getting much accomplished. Daphne hadn't been there for while either, so she had no one to gab with. She chatted here and there with some of the other toons, but most were busy or un-interested in having a conversation with an "outsider." She had, however met the director and made a few snide comments about how things were being run…without being aware it was the director she was speaking with. Didn't seem to matter, Joe liked her and kept his identity to himself.

She was getting frustrated. In the several weeks she had been there, they had changed the script more than 15 times, and each time her part got smaller and smaller. She knew she shouldn't complain though. She was getting paid for her time after all, and she came in everyday. And she had fewer lines to memorize.

"Still no Michael Jordan either." She thought to herself as she sat on a bench next to the court.

She let out a long sigh and blew the bangs out of her face as she looked out at the court and saw Bugs and several other toons playing a game of basketball in-between shoots. Bugs and Daffy seemed to look like they knew what they were doing, but Porky and Sylvester were utterly clueless. She laughed as she saw Daffy jump right over Porky and make a shot, which Bugs assisted. Porky tried to catch his breath, and she watched as he held up his hands and forfeited the match. The others seemed disappointed and they looked around to recruit another person to join in for Sylvester's side, but no one seemed interested.

"Heh, fat chance they'd ask 'the new girl.'" Lola muttered under her breath. She was used to not being taken seriously by guys, especially when it came to sports.

* * *

A young Lola of about 6 or 7, stood on the sidelines of a small, beaten down basketball court in the middle of a small park. A group of pre-teen boys were playing, and she watched them anxiously. She had been watching them every chance she got for several weeks and had developed an interest in the sport. She had a fairly good understanding of the game, even though she'd never played it. She had asked her father for a basketball for her last birthday, but he refused to buy one. He didn't think it was a proper sport his young daughter should get involved with.

"Why don't you try tennis?"

If her father wasn't going to get her a ball, she'd have to get practice in on her own. One bright, summer day, she had mustered up the courage to ask them to play. She stood on the sidelines and called out to them.

"Excuse me? Hello?" Most of the boys ignored her, except for one who turned and looked her over. She was wearing a bright yellow skirt and had a bow in her hair. She looked out of place with all the sweaty boys running around on that side of the park.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"C-can I play with you?" She smiled at him hopefully.

His eyes got wide. "Play? _Basketball_?" He turned to his friends and they broke out in laughter.

"This ain't no sissy game for little giiiiirls. Go home and play with your dollies!" He scoffed and ran to join his laughing friends to resume his game.

The smile melted off her face and she suddenly felt very subconscious. She ran home to escape from the laughter. She didn't want them to see her cry.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Lola snapped out of her little daydream and looked up to see Bugs standing over her, holding a basketball.

She stared up at him, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"You play right?"

"Uh, well, yeah!"

He smiled and handed her the ball. "Here, play on Sly's team?"

"Sure!" She looked down at the ball, happy, but still in disbelief.

She got up and headed towards the court apprehensively.

"Alright, it'sth on now, Sly!" Daffy taunted as Bugs walked back to his side. Lola glanced between them and smiled. She didn't feel any of the animosities she had grown used to while playing with other guys.

She dribbled the ball and shot Daffy a smug look. "I wouldn't be so cocky, foul."

He shot her a mocking glare. "Isth that stho?"

She could barely understand him with his slurring and it amused her.

"Uh, whatever you just said…" She turned to Sylvester. "You ready?"

"Ready asth I'll ever be..."

She laughed inside. "Great, two guys with lisps."

* * *

The game ended in a tie, as someone yelled lunch, and people began to disperse. Sylvester patted her on the back before leaving.

"That wasth a great game! I've never come stho close to beating those two before. You can be on my team anytime!"

"Thanks." She smiled and watched him walk away. "Even though it was basically just me against them…" She thought to herself and giggled.

She turned around and saw Daffy grumbling to Bugs, who dismissed him and shook his head light-heartedly.

"Great goin' Fuzzbutt! We tied!"

"So?"

"STHO?! We never tie! A tie is failure, failure is not…acceptable."

Bugs rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm going to the café, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go home and eat." Daffy waved his hand.

"Suit yourself." He saw Lola still standing there and smiled. "Hey, ya wanna go?"

She pointed at herself in disbelief. "Me?"

Bugs jokingly looked around then back at her. "Yeah?"

"Uhm, sure, I could go for a coffee."

Daffy elbowed Bugs before turning to leave. Bugs ignore him and gestured for Lola to follow him, which she did.

* * *

Lola observed him from across the table at a nice outdoor café on the studio lot. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to such a big star. She figured he must've heard everything and she would probably bore him.

She pretended to cough and tried to make small talk.

"So…you come here often?"

Bugs shrugged and poked at his salad. "Yeah. I had this other one I really liked, but they got shut down a few years back. This one's alright I guess. It's close by anyway."

Lola nodded and blew on her coffee. She looked around at her surroundings and admired the fresh air.

"That was a good game."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"No seriously, you're really good. Where'd ya learn to play like that?"

Lola shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Uhm, well I sorta taught myself."

Bugs almost dropped his fork. "Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really politically correct for girls to play sports when I was kid, so no one was really willing to teach me. It took me years to even buy my own basketball."

"No older brothers or your dad?"

"No, it's just me and my younger sister. And don't get me started on my father. He wasn't all that excited about the things I was into." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Hmm."

"I'll put it this way, when I said I wanted to take up hockey, he made me take ice-skating lessons. He said it was more "ladylike."

"That's too bad. Well it didn't seem to matter, your will was strong enough. You're playin' now."

She cracked a smile. "Yeah. I am. And anyway, I ended up liking ice-skating, and I wound up playing street hockey behind his back."

Bugs chuckled. "Ah, rebellious."

She looked down slightly embarrassed and they both got silent.

Bugs looked out at traffic for no particular reason and watched cars drive by. She glanced up and found herself being unable to look away from him. In the short amount of time she had been working with him, he grew more and more captivating to her. He had so many attitudes wrapped up in one complete package and she was beginning to like all of them.

He began to feel the weight of her stare and cast her a questioning look.

"What?"

She blushed and pretended to wipe her mouth with her napkin. "Sorry!"

"For what? Is there somethin' on my face?" He put his hand up and felt his cheek.

"No no…it's…I never thought in a million years that I'd be in Hollywood, shooting a movie with…you. I mean, you're Bugs Bunny. That's just funny to me."

Bugs gave a half smile. "Why's that?"

"Heh. My sister. She's…" She trailed off and looked away.

"She's…?"

"She'd kill me if she knew I was sitting at a café, drinking coffee with you like it was nothing, much less making a movie with you." She giggled to herself and took a sip of her coffee.

"She's a fan I take it?"

"Ooooh yeah. You have no idea. She drives me nuts! You've been on her walls since she was little and dragged me to take her to the theatre every weekend to watch your cartoons. She still acts like a pre-teen every time you come up in conversation."

Bugs chuckled. "I see. How old is she now?"

"Oh, in her 30's. She recently divorced."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah…she has a kid too. I feel real bad about it."

"Sadly, it happens."

Lola nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"So, she's not athletically inclined like you?"

Lola almost spit her coffee out. "Pfft! No! She's the girliest girly girl that ever walked the girly earth of girly!"

Bugs set his cup down and laughed. She began to laugh also and wiped a tear from her eye. She was pleasantly surprised that he was easy to talk to.

"So uh, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Bugs looked up at the sky and gave a half smile. "Ehh, sort of."

"How can you sort of?"

"Well most of "the guys" I'm related to in some way. Daffy's pretty much my brother, even though we don't act like it. I do have a sister though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Clare. I dunno if you remember my nephew, Clyde…"

Lola searched her memory then shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "He was in a cartoon I take it?"

Bugs laughed and nodded. "A few."

She rubbed the side of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry! I always stuck around the lobby when Lily was watching you in the theatres."

Bugs put up his hands and laughed again. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It's kinda nice to sit here with someone that doesn't see me as…"

"A God?" Lola teased.

"Uh, sure." Bugs smiled. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Damn. Well I should head back."

"Busy guy huh?"

Bugs smirked and pushed his chair back. "I'm somewhat of a workaholic."

"I've noticed. So uhm, should I even bother heading back? I mean, do you even know if I'm going to be doing anything today? Or any day for that matter…"

Bugs stood up and reached for his wallet. "I'm not sure. Probably not. If ya wanna head home, I'll cover for ya if they ask."

He threw some money down on the table and Lola began to reach for her purse.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Don't worry about it, it's covered."

"Oh. Thank you." Lola smiled.

"No prob. And hey, I'll look into when your shooting begins, alright?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, if you could!"

He nodded. "I'll see ya later Lo." Bugs waved and headed back to the set, and Lola watched him leave. She gave a little wave before turning back in her chair and looked down at the table.

After a few seconds of reflection she stood up and headed in the opposite direction. She decided she'd better give her sister a call before she found out and tore her head off.

* * *

Lola stared at her phone for what seemed like an eternity.

"C'mon girl, why can't you make this call? She's gonna be mad if you don't. What is it? Why don't I want to tell her? What's holding me back?"

She shook her head and picked up the receiver. She was about to dial her sister's number, but hesitated and set the receiver back down.

"Dammit. What's wrong with me?"

"You're afraid to because you know she'll want to meet "him".

"So?"

"So, what if he likes her?"

"Who cares?"

Lola stood up, frustrated with her racing mind. Something made her reach into her pocket and she pulled out a wrinkled napkin. She plopped back down on her couch and picked up the receiver again. She dialed the number that was on the napkin and waited.

A female's voice answered on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Lola. Remember me?"

"Of course! Hey! How are you doing?"

"Oh, good. I came home early today."

"Still not needed on the set?"

"No, don't think so."

"Typical of Warner Bros. Well don't worry, they'll start up on your part any day now."

Lola paused, and Daphne noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Ya wanna go do something?"

Lola sat up and smiled widely. "Really? Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Ok, let's meet somewhere. You hungry?"

"Actually, I already ate lunch with Bugs."

Now it was Daphne's turn to pause. "You did?"

"Yeah, he took me out to eat at this café on the lot. Good soup."

"He did, did he? That sounds nice…"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?"

"You have fun?"

"It was alright." Lola's tone grew suspicious.

Daphne smiled and decided to drop the subject.

"Ok, so eating is out. How about we window shop?"

"That sounds fun."

"You know where Rodeo Drive is?"

"You mean…like in Pretty Woman?"

"Yeah!"

"I think so." Lola bit the end of her thumb nervously.

"Ok, let's meet there then. In front of Barney's, alright?"

"Ok, cool. I'll be there!"

"Great, see you soon!"

Lola set down the phone and stared forward.

"Rodeo Drive? Oh God…I don't have that kind of money! What am I getting myself into?!"

* * *

Lola felt awkward in her jeans and t-shirt, watching women walk by wearing designer dresses and…designer everything else.

She clutched onto her purse and twisted the strap in her hands.

"This is so embarrassing. I should've put on that dress I own. Wait, do I still own a dress? Crap, I think I used it to wash my car. I did. Damn, I knew that would come back to haunt me. Well, I could have at least put on shades, then it would seem like I was going for the, "I don't care" look. Oh God, what am I talking about…" She slapped her forehead, as if to stop her thoughts.

Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and she jumped.

"Hey!"

She turned and saw Daphne, wearing a nice yellow sundress and matching hat. She looked like she belonged on this street.

"Hey, you made it."

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Oh no, I haven't been here long."

"Ok cool." Daphne locked arms with her. "Shall we shop?"

Lola put on a smile. "We shall."

Daphne smiled back and led her down the street. They chatted about their day and laughed at each other's jokes, and stopped occasionally in front of the store windows and made comments about what they liked and didn't like.

They eventually stopped in front of a clothing store and Lola saw a cute, little blue dress in the window.

"There's what I need. I look like such a boy all the time."

"You would look _so_ cute in that. Why don't you get it?" Daphne shook her arm encouragingly.

Lola rubbed her fingers together and gave her a cynical look. "Mun-ee."

Daphne scoffed. "Oh please, c'mon." She grabbed Lola's arm and tried to drag her in the store, but Lola resisted.

"No, I can't afford it!"

"There's no harm in trying it on, girl. Come on!"

Lola moaned, but gave in.

When they got inside, Lola stood in awe at all the beautiful clothes. Clothes she didn't even know they made. Fashion had always intimidated her, mainly because of her lack of money. That, and she had spent most of her life rejecting everything feminine, because of her parents. She felt like a complete fish out of water.

A saleswoman approached them. "Hello, may I help you find something?"

"She'd like to try on that little blue dress in the window." Daphne pointed, much to Lola's dismay.

"Of course." The saleswoman went towards the window and took the dress off its display. She gestured for them to follow her towards the back of the store, and they did.

"Here's a changing room for you to try on the dress. If you have any questions, I'll be at the front, ok?"

They nodded and as soon as she left, Daphne pushed Lola into the changing room as if anticipating a struggle.

"Fine fine! I'll try it on, but it won't do any good." Lola called from inside the small room.

"Live a little." Daphne teased.

Lola slid the dress on and zipped it up. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the mirror and stared at herself.

"I…I look like a girl!"

"Well of course you do! Lemme in, I wanna see." Daphne called from the other side of the door.

Lola un-locked it and continued to stare at her reflection.

Daphne gasped and clasped her hands together.

"Ooh! It looks perfect on you! Like a glove." She snapped her fingers.

Lola turned in it and smiled. "It feels great too." She reached to the side of the dress to look at the price tag and paled.

Daphne gave her a worried look. "What?"

"It's almost 300 dollars!"

Daphne rubbed her chin. "You look really good in it."

"Shyeah. I better get this thing off me before I tear it or…breathe on it." Lola shut the door on Daphne and quickly changed back into her other clothes.

She stepped out holding the dress and Daphne snatched it from her.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Lola tried to reach for it again.

Daphne smiled and walked up the register and put the dress up on the counter.

"We'll take it!"

"What!?" Lola's eyes got wide and she grabbed Daphne's shoulder. "Are you nuts? I don't have any money, I told you!"

Daphne pulled a credit card out of her handbag and handed it to the cashier.

"It's on me." She winked as she signed for the dress.

Lola's mouth hung open before she shook her head to catch her bearings.

"No, you can't do that!"

Daphne put her hand on her hip. "And why not?"

Lola pouted. "It's too nice."

Daphne giggled and handed Lola the shopping bag containing her dress.

"Every girl needs a special dress and that dress was _made _for you."

Lola hugged her tightly. "Thank you. That's the nicest present I've ever gotten. It cost more than my car!"

Daphne laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on, let's get you some cute shoes." Daphne headed for the door at full stride.

"What?!" Lola ran after her.

She caught up with her on the sidewalk and walked up beside her.

"No no, that's too much. I can't let you buy me more stuff. The dress is more than enough, really."

"You need something special to wear."

"For what?"

Daphne turned to her and gave a sly smile. "You never know."

* * *

A/N: That Daphne…so sneaky and…uhm…thrifty?


	4. Popular

A/N: Ahh, establishment.

* * *

Lola stirred in her bed restlessly. She never was a morning person, and now dreaded greeting the day even more, having had little to no sleep the previous night. Her mind had been racing all night on the previous week's events.

The phone next to her bed began to ring and she groaned as she reached for it.

"Yeah?"

"Lola!"

She groaned again when she realized who it was.

"How could you _do_ this to me?!"

She let out an aggravated sigh and rolled over to her back. "How could I do _what_, Lil?"

"Don't act dumb with me. You, of all people should know better!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, what time is it?" Lola sat up and attempted to look at her alarm clock through her clouded over eyes, with little luck.

"Don't change the subject on me! The movie, Lola. Why didn't you tell me?!"

Lola fell back on her pillow with the phone's receiver on her face.

"How did you find out, Lil?"

"Gloria told me!"

"Gloria? What were you doing talking to Gloria?" She looked at her phone slightly perturbed.

"I called your work, and they said you hadn't been there in weeks and I got worried. So I called Gloria to see what was happening and she told me the _whole_ thing. Shame on you! You had me worried that you were dead in a gutter, but instead you're out gallivanting with Bugs Bunny! You know how big of a fan I am Lola! Why wouldn't you tell me?! It makes no sense I mean, what were you thinking?!"

Lola held the phone away from her head to shield her ears from her sister's ranting.

"Wait wait, how do you know Gloria's number?"

"Lola!! Answer me!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Lola sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more.

"No, that's not "okay", why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, 'cause I knew you'd go psycho on me?"

"How could you say that? I don't go psycho!"

Lola scoffed. "Yeah, ok."

"So when can I meet him?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Gosh Lola, you can be such an airhead."

"Coming from you, I guess I should be really insulted."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

There was a pause.

"I rest my case." Lola yawned and stood up to stretch.

"Lola…"

"I don't know! I barely know the guy! I can't go up and be like, "hey, wanna meet my crazy sister?" She lied, she knew she probably could, but just didn't want to.

"Sure you can! Just, without the crazy part."

"You're such a pain." Lola smirked and continued stretching.

"Me?! You kept this from me for this long, you're the pain!"

"You've _always_ been a pain. I mean, look how early it is. It's only…" Lola looked at her alarm clock again and shrieked. "10am?! Holy shit, I gotta go!"

"You can't just leave! When can I meet—"

"Gotta go!" Lola hung up the phone and ran into her closet.

* * *

Lola burst through the doors to the locker room set, and stopped to catch her breath. She looked up to find that everyone in the room was staring at her. Looney Tunes and crew alike.

She looked around nervously, then straightened up and acted as if all was normal. She strolled over to a bench and sat down to listen to the meeting that was already in progress.

Someone tapped her from behind and she looked over her shoulder and saw Bugs.

"By the way, one of your scenes is today." He whispered.

"Pfft, yeah thanks." Lola shook her head and continued listening to, who she now discovered was the director.

She paled before turning back to Bugs.

"Shit, I was ranting to him about how horribly organized this whole set up was the other day. I didn't realize he was the director. I must've made a complete ass of myself."

Bugs chuckled under his breath. "He mentioned somethin' about that to me the other day. He thought it was kinda funny."

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned back around to find that the director was now gone, and the toons were beginning to disperse and go about their own business.

"Damn it, he's done! What'd he say? I missed it!"

"It was just a rehearsal pep-talk for next week when Mike comes in. Or might, anyway. Things keep changin'." Bugs continued sitting.

"We're not going to Chicago now?"

"No no we're still goin', he's just comin' here first I guess." Bugs shrugged. "You're right, this is a stupid set up."

"See?" She threw her hands up in frustration and shook her head.

Bugs laughed.

Daffy walked up and sat between them and turned to Lola.

"Niceth entrance."

Lola played along. "Yeah, I was going for the, 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look with a hint of 'L.A. traffic-pisses-me-off' motif."

Daffy gestured to her with his thumb and turned to Bugs. "Get a load of her."

Bugs laughed again and leaned around Daffy. "So that's it huh? Traffic and what-not?"

"Actually my sister called me this morning."

"Boriiiing." Daffy got up and swatted Bugs in the head playfully before heading off with the others. Bugs pushed him away and turned to Lola again.

"Yeah? She find out?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And?"

"She wants me to introduce you to her…and marry you…and have your children."

Bugs laughed. "I'm scared."

"I'd be too. But don't worry, nothing's official yet. I kinda hung up on her this morning. I know she'll be on my ass tonight though. She lives in San Francisco, so luckily she can't get here so quickly."

Bugs nodded. "So I can roam the streets freely tonight?"

Lola laughed. "Yeah. I was thinking about taking her to Chicago when we go. That way there's a lot to keep her busy and out of my hair."

"You can definitely find something to distract her in that city."

"I heard there's a lot of shopping there, she's a total mall girl."

"There's a big mall in a small town called Schaumburg just on the outskirts of Chicago. She could get lost in that for a few days."

She smiled at his helpfulness. "Good. I'll bring her then. You won't mind meeting her then will you?"

"Nah. Just check her for rope and chlorophyll before I'm left alone with her."

* * *

Lola walked through her front door and dropped her purse in the middle of her living room. She walked into her kitchen and pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank from it as she went to her answering machine, which was blinking at an alarming rate.

She pressed a button on it. "You have…_36_…new messages."

Lola rolled her eyes. "All Lily I'll bet." She hit the erase button and made her way to her bedroom, carton still in hand.

Not a second after she sat down at the foot of her bed, her phone rang. She let out a sigh and got up to answer it.

"Yes Lily?"

"Where have you _been_?!"

"At work…"

"So when can I meet him?"

"Get right to the point why don't ya? No, how was your day Lola, or nice weather we've been having?"

"LOLA!"

"Listen, in two weeks we're going to Chicago to shoot some scenes there. You can tag along, but you have to PROMISE not to embarrass me. And you can't be on the set while we're working. You can shop and do whatever you want while we're there, but when I tell you to leave me alone, you have to either go back to the hotel, or find something else to do at least 5 miles away. Alright?"

"But I get to meet him though, right?"

"YES! Now shut up!" Lola slammed the phone down then reached for her TV remote and turned her TV on. Her phone rang again and she answered it in a huff.

"What!?"

"Lola?"

Lola smacked her forehead when she realized it wasn't her sister. It was Daphne.

"Hey, sorry."

"Rough day?" Daphne chuckled.

"No, I just got off the phone with my sister. I thought you were her calling me back. Again."

"I see. Found out huh?"

"Yeah and I'm paying for it." Lola rubbed her forehead.

"Hmmm. So I heard you got some scenes in today? How'd that go?"

Lola laid back on her bed and flipped through the channels. "It was alright. Of course, all I said was "oh my" but…you know. It was something. Better than what I've been doing the past month and a half!"

Daphne giggled. "Hey, I was wondering. If you were up to it, you wanna hit a club tonight with me and some of the other girls?"

Lola shot up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll come by to pick you up around 7, 'kay?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright. See ya!"

"Bye!" Lola beamed. She shot up and ran to her closet. Clothes and shoes came flying from it and landed all over her floor.

Her phone rang again.

"What now?!" Lola yelled from her closet before running for her phone, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. "Geez, I'm popular tonight!" She picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gloria."

"Oh. Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Not much, just wondering how you were doing. We haven't seen you for a while, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight to catch up. I've been calling you off and on all day, did you get any of my messages?"

Lola's heart sank. She pulled a blouse off from the top of her head and sat down on her bed. She felt a little bad that she assumed all the messages were from her sister and didn't check them.

"Actually, I sort of have plans tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Lola trailed off and tried to piece together a solution in her head.

"Like what?"

"Well my friend Daphne asked me to go to a club with her and some of her friends and…"

"Oh. I see." Lola could tell from Gloria's tone that she was hurt.

"It's not like that Gloria. You're still my friend. Hey, maybe you can come with us?"

"No, that's alright. I'll see you some other time."

"But Gloria…"

The other line went dead and Lola stared at the receiver. She sighed and hung up the phone, feeling bad knowing that had she heard one of her messages, she would've made plans with her before Daphne called. But there wasn't much she could do about it, and got up to continue looking for something to wear.

* * *

There was a knock at Lola's door and she ran to get it. She straightened herself out and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Ding dong!" Daphne chimed.

"Hey! Come in!"

Daphne walked past her followed by two cats Lola didn't know.

Lola stared at one of them and searched her memory.

"You look…familiar. You're uhm…"

The cat smiled sweetly and held her hand out to shake Lola's hand. "Penelope."

"Oh, yeah! Right! Nice to meet you!"

Penelope giggled and nodded her head.

Lola then turned to the other cat.

"Ok, now I have _no_ idea who you are."

The cat laughed and shook Lola's hand too. "I'm Sylvia."

Lola gave a questioning look to Daphne who leaned towards her and whispered.

"That's Sylvester's wife."

"Oh! I didn't know he was married. Neat!"

Daphne laughed and quoted Lola. "Neat…"

"Do all of you have matching names or something?"

They all exchanged confused glances before looking back at Lola.

"What do you mean?" Penelope tilted her head.

"Uh, never mind. Say, isn't there some pig girl in the group of Looney gals?" Lola pondered.

"Petunia?" Sylvia said with a hint of sarcasm.

Penelope leaned towards Lola shyly. "We don't…really…"

"She's a bitch." Daphne stated bluntly and crossed her arms.

"Oh. Alright?"

Daphne clapped her hands together. "So! Everyone ready to party?"

Everyone nodded and they all set out for Daphne's car.

* * *

"Look who made it on time today." Daffy teased as Lola stumbled past him.

"Can it…you…you…" She burped and continued walking past him.

"Who doesth that remind me of?" He cast a wry smile to Bugs who was once again, not paying attention.

"Huh?"

Daffy pointed at the stumbling Lola.

"Whoa, what happened to ya?" Bugs stood, ready to catch her if she were to topple over.

Lola turned to Bugs and he could tell she was hung over. She opened her mouth to speak but she ended up yawning instead.

"Daph took her out to an "initiation" party last night at sthome night club." Daffy chuckled. "They didn't get back til around 4am."

"Ohhh…" Bugs approached Lola and talked to her as if she no longer spoke English. "Lo-la? Do you need cof-fee? Cof-fee good. Yais?"

She shooed him away. "I ain't dumb! You don't need to (hic) talk to me like I'm a baby."

Bugs and Daffy laughed and watched her stumble away.

Daffy turned to Bugs and smirked to which Bugs cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Remindsth me of sthome of your late nightsh."

"What are you sayin', that I'm always drunk and late for things?"

"Well there'sth that. But I mean she'sth like…your twin. Only, you look nothing alike. What'sth the word for that?" Daffy looked skyward as if deep in thought.

Bugs' eyes lowered into a bored expression. "You're retarded."

"No, that'sth not it. Fraternal, that'sth it!" Daffy paused for a second before Bugs' insult made it to his brain and he pushed him. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Bugs pushed him back.

"No YOU hey!"

"Hey! Stop sayin' hey!"

Lola's aching head was not yet prepared to handle their childish stupidity and yelled at them from across the court. "Both of you shut up!"

* * *

A/N: I've been to that mall in Schaumburg. Twice. No wait…3 times. Maybe 4. It's friggin' huge! I haven't even seen all of it! And don't ask me about my reasoning behind Petunia being a bitch. She just is…


	5. Sister Pains

A/N: This chapter is nifty.

* * *

"BUGSTH!" Daffy came storming through Bugs' bedroom door and walked in.

Bugs, who was standing at the foot of his bed folding a shirt, turned towards Daffy with an annoyed expression.

"The concept of knocking _eludes_ you. Please, just come right into my house and, what the hell, why not come up my stairs, down my hall and barge into my bedroom, without so much as a call or…"

Daffy interrupted him. "Bugsth, ya busy?"

Bugs dropped his arms in defeat. He looked around at the open luggage and piles of clothes scattered about his bed and tossed Daffy a cynical look.

"Right. Anyway, when are you leaving for Chicago?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Damn it! I need a ride to the airport tomorrow."

"Take a cab."

Daffy grumbled at Bugs' flippant reply and plopped onto the bed, knocking over a pile of clothes.

Bugs twitched in irritation and walked around the bed to pick up the pile of, now unfolded, clothes.

"Ya came all the way over here because you're not bright enough to think of a cab? Or are ya too cheap for one? There was this great invention they made a few years back called the telephone. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

Daffy rolled over onto his back and looked at Bugs. "Actually, I wasth also kinda wonderin' if you could make me a sthandwich."

Bugs' hands turned into fists. "Get outta my room!"

* * *

Lola also stood at the foot of her bed, packing for her flight to Chicago. Lily sat in a chair across the room reading a magazine. Her legs were crossed and twitching in a very "Peggy Bundy" like fashion that was, internally, driving Lola insane.

"So when are we leaving again?"

Lola gritted her teeth. "For the eight _billionth_ time, in _two _days." She let out a meditative sigh and continued folding and placing clothes into a piece of luggage.

"They're paying for your flight and hotel right?"

"I'm getting eyestrain from having to roll my eyes so much, Lil. _Yes_! Now quit askin' me!"

Lily closed her magazine and laid it on the nightstand next to her.

"I'm hungry. What do you have to eat around here anyway? From the look of your butt, nothing healthy."

Lola's eye twitched and she slowly turned towards Lily. She envisioned strangling her and hiding the body in her closet. An evil smile played across her face as she did so.

Lily looked up from her magazine and looked at Lola innocently.

"What's wrong with your face, did you finally notice that weird smell in here?"

Lily's comments, despite how they sounded, were all purely innocent. She had a disease that prevented her from keeping her girlish opinions to herself. Or so Lola liked to think anyway, if only to make her sister seem more sane in her mind. Her mother and Lily always knew just what to say, to drive Lola to the edge.

She shook her head dismissively and turned back to her packing.

Lily got up from the chair and walked over to lean over Lola's shoulder and made a disgusted face.

"Oh, Lola! You're not going to actually _wear_ that are you?"

Lola's hands turned into fists. "Get outta my room!"

* * *

Bugs reclined in one of only 8 seats on the private jet he was riding on. A movie was playing on a screen in front of him, and he could barely make out what was being said from the headphones that were lying on the plush seat next to him. He wasn't particularly interested in what was playing anyway.

An overly curvaceous stewardess came from behind a curtain and handed him a glass of water, then slinked back behind the curtain. He absentmindedly inspected the glass and took a sip of it before glancing out the window at the Nevada desert.

To him, these long plane flights were like the calm between storms. The storm that was his busy life at home, and the storm of the movie set. He had been busy all his life and he cherished his short moments in time where there was nothing else he could do but relax.

He sighed and watched the clouds pass under the plane. This movie was eating up his summer and soon he knew he'd have to go back to working at the Looniversity again. His heart wasn't in the movie, and while he enjoyed working with all of his friends, he knew once school started again, the others wouldn't take too well to the stress of juggling two jobs at once. They weren't adapted to working the way he was and he knew it.

Working double-time with them was going to be unpleasant to say the least. He hoped they'd be done shooting their parts before the summer ended so he could avoid the up-coming confrontation, but he figured it was inevitable. All he could do was try to avoid it as he normally did, but years of that strategy not succeeding had left him a little more than pessimistic. What he really needed was something to draw his mind elsewhere. He shut the screen on the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lola held her carry-on luggage tightly to her chest and sucked in her gut to squeeze past one of the largest ladies she had ever seen in her life. Once she was clear, she reached for the ticket in her back pocket to see what her seat number was.

"58A…58A. There it is!" She picked up speed and headed towards her seat, before suddenly falling flat on her face.

Lily stood behind her and shook her head. "Honestly Lola, you could've landed on a baby or something!"

"I think I tripped _over_ a baby." Lola's muffled voice came from the floor. She picked herself up and brushed herself off. She then noticed her hand was sticking to her shirt. She looked down and noticed a bright pink string of gum going from her hand, to her shirt. She let out a disgusted groan and plugged forward towards her seat, accidently hitting ever armrest with her luggage on the way.

She finally got up to it, but blocking her was a fox trying to get his luggage into the over-head bin. She stood patiently for several moments, as he continued to struggle with his bag.

Lily whispered in her ear. "He's taking too long, tell him to hurry up."

Lola was more annoyed by her sister's impatience than her own and decided not to argue.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need any help?"

"I can get it!" He snapped back at her. Lola took a step back, but decided to leave it at that.

Lily whispered to her again. "Are you going to let that brute talk to you that way? The nerve."

Lola groaned. "Sir?"

"I said I can handle it lady!" He snapped again.

"Listen here, obviously the bag can't fit! You're holding up the line! You should've had your bag checked!"

He punched his bag into the compartment then gave her a glare. Lola gulped and clutched her bag.

"Uhm. Nevermind?"

He grumbled and sat down in his seat.

Lola and Lily quickly slid past him and took their seats directly behind him.

Lola shoved her bag under her seat and whispered to Lily.

"Way to go Lil."

"What? He was being rude."

"Well me tellin' him off ain't gonna make the plane take off any faster."

Lily crossed her arms and looked around at her surroundings.

"Eugh, coach."

"Sorry your highness." Lola muttered and looked out the window. Lily looked over Lola's shoulder out the window as well.

"Oh no, we're over the wing too?"

"Are you going to complain the whole flight, the way you complained the whole way to the airport?"

"I guess I really shouldn't. You are taking me to Chicago. Ooh, I'm so excited! Do you think he's going to like me?" Lily gripped onto Lola's arm and giggled.

"God I hope not." Lola said to herself and continued looking out the window.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just remember what you promised, alright?"

"Fine, I'll stay out of your hair, ok?"

"Good." Lola shut the screen on the window, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bugs' plane landed at O'Hare and a limo was waiting to take him to his hotel.

When he got to his suite, he tipped the bellboy who brought his bags up and walked through the large, extravagant room, to his sleeping quarters and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned on the large TV and found the news channel, then fell back onto the large king sized bed and stretched.

The phone next to his bed rang and he sat up and reached for it.

"Yes?"

"Bugs? It's Joe."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, how was your flight?"

"Un-eventful." Bugs slumped back onto the bed and let his leg hang over the edge.

"I hope that's a good thing." Joe chuckled.

Bugs shrugged and didn't respond.

"Listen, a limo will be there in the morning to pick you up and take you to the dome we've set up."

"A dome?"

"It's a gym we've set up for Michael to train at while he's working with us. Athlete's gotta stay in shape, ya know?"

"Right."

"You're free to use any of the equipment you need there, alright? We're having a meeting there tomorrow, and from there we'll all probably go out to eat and discuss our plans for Wednesday. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"You alright? You sound tired."

"I probably am. I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Sure thing, you take care."

"You too." Bugs hung up the phone and rolled over on the bed, pulling a pillow over his head.

* * *

It was raining heavily as Lola and her sister made their way up the stairs of their hotel, dragging their luggage behind them. When they got to their room, she set her luggage down and fumbled with the keys and dropped them. As she bent over to get them, she bumped into her luggage, knocking it over. She gave up trying to do things orderly and unlocked their room and swung the door open.

They both entered the room and turned on a light, and stood in the center of the room, soaking wet.

"Well, that was fun." Lola tossed the keys onto the dresser holding their retro looking TV set.

"One bed? You mean I have to share a bed with you?" Lily groaned and rung her ears out.

"Well there's a perfectly good floor here for you to sleep on if you'd like, your highness."

Lily scoffed and walked past her to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have at it." Lola plopped down on the floor and opened her luggage. Thankfully all of her clothes were still dry and she picked out a nightshirt and flannel shorts to sleep in.

She sat at the foot of the bed and flipped through all the 9 channels their TV had, and settled for a late night talk show.

Several minutes later, Lily emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing a towel.

"There's only two towels in that bathroom Lola. Two!"

"Ok, exactly how many towels do you need? There's two of us and there's two towels. Do the math."

"Well these are hardly worth calling towels! They're so thin and…and and…rough!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "I'll call for more tomorrow alright? Just shut up for now. I'm assuming there's no hot water left, so I'll take my shower in the morning."

"Suit yourself." Lily rummaged through her luggage and got her nightclothes out. She went back to the bathroom to change.

Lola rolled her eyes at her sister's modesty, and got under the covers. She turned the light off next to her side of the bed and put a pillow over her head.

Lily re-emerged from the bathroom dressed in a light pink nightgown and pink socks. She walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"Lola?"

"Mmmf?"

"When will I get to meet him?"

"Hmrmm fffph mmmrrf."

"What?"

Lola took the pillow off of her face, aggravated. "I don't know!"

"Tomorrow?" Lily got under the sheets.

"Probably not, I have to work tomorrow."

"I honestly can't see how you're so calm about working with him. I wouldn't know how to control myself." Lily giggled to herself.

Lola groaned and rolled away from her, pulling the pillow back over her head.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here with you, Lola. Even though the plane ride wasn't too pleasant and the hotel room is…well…thank you!" She reached over and hugged Lola tightly.

Lola's muffled protest went un-noticed by Lily who turned and shut the light off on her side of the bed and settled in.

"Thanks again."

"Shut up." Lola muffled voice came from under her pillow.

* * *

Lola arrived on the set, tired and irritable. Her sister's constant tossing and turning didn't help her recent bout with insomnia. She also discovered that Chicago traffic wasn't much better than L.A. traffic.

Everyone was lounging around and talking. She spotted Daphne sitting by herself on some bleachers and walked up to sit next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey! Morning!" Daphne gave her a cheerful smile and Lola grimaced.

"Ew, you're one of those morning people aren't you?"

Daphne laughed and handed Lola a muffin. "Here, eat up."

"These aren't those "special" muffins are they?" Lola eyeballed it suspiciously and Daphne smirked.

"Which "special" are you referring to? The, "this muffin could get you arrested" or the, "this muffin can make the toilet your best friend?"

Lola laughed and jokingly held her hands up. "It wasn't my muffin officer, I swear!"

Daphne giggled. "That's the Lola I know!"

"Where'sth everyone gettin' those muffinsth?" Daphne and Lola looked over and saw Bugs and Daffy standing behind them.

"Sorry sweetie, last one." Daphne waved her half eaten muffin at him and turned around to snicker.

Lola made sure he watched as she ate it. "Oh man! This muffin is like…the kind God's mother made for him as a child."

"You, you witch!" Daffy stomped away in search of something to eat.

Bugs looked around confused. "Uhm. Muffin."

The two girls sat and stared at him for a moment with questioning looks.

"Now I feel like part of the group."

"Huh?" A piece of muffin fell out of Lola's over-stuffed mouth.

Bugs raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Everyone was sayin' muffin a lot. I felt I should join in."

Daphne and Lola laughed as Bugs sat down. He yawned and looked out at the set.

"You're weird." Lola said, mouth still full.

"How are you liking Chicago, girl?" Daphne poked Lola's arm.

She swallowed hard and shrugged. "Eh."

"Where did you fly in?"

"Midway."

"That's interesting." Bugs pondered.

"What is?" Daphne turned to him.

"That we all came in at different airports…"

"I came in Midway." Daphne shrugged.

Bugs squinted in thought, then gave up trying to rationalize WB's flight scheduling.

"Holy shit! I just remembered, Mike's gonna be here!" Lola piped in.

"He already is." Bugs yawned again.

"Really? Where?"

Bugs calmly pointed to the far right side of the set, and there he stood, in all his bald glory.

Lola gasped and shot to her feet.

"Pah-don meh!" She took off in Michael's direction

Bugs turned to Daphne and leaned close.

"Seriously though Daph, are there any more muffins?"

"Oh sure." She handed him a muffin.

Daffy came walking back past them and noticed Bugs eating a muffin. He pointed at Bugs accusingly.

"You assth!!"

* * *

A/N: The Joe from the story is Joe Pytka…you all know that…I hope (glares). He's the director. There really was a "dome" built for Jordan to train at just outside of Chicago (you all probably knew that too). I've been there…sort of. Don't ask.

I've been to Chicago like…a lot. The traffic really does suck, but man what a town!


	6. Chicago

A/N: It's all downhill from here folks. I mean that in a good way...

* * *

Lola held a cup of coffee in her hands and she watched over the court at people running each and every way. She had just finished shooting her "entrance" scene, and aside from a few "out-takes", all went well and she was basically done for the day. She decided to stick around the set for fear of having to spend the rest of the afternoon with her sister. Among other things.

She saw Bugs talking to the director across the court and smiled. He made light of the scene they did together, and it made her a lot more comfortable than she thought she'd be. Their previous interactions had also made things go a lot smoother. He was turning out to be a very good friend, which was a lot more than she expected from one of the most famous toons in the world.

She stood for a moment, dumbfounded that she was actually able to make jokes and interact so easily with someone so "big". Until then, doing this movie was no big deal to her, but her sudden realization that she's on a movie set, and she just shot an actual movie scene that millions of people will see, with one of the most famous names in Hollywood, caused her to become nervous for the first time in a while. She knew it was acting, but even then, having Bugs fawn over her made her a little happy inside, and the feeling both intoxicated and frightened her.

"Is it any good?"

Lola's head snapped in the direction of the voice she just heard. Bugs was standing at the coffee pot, pointing to it.

She looked down at her cup and tried to speak. "Uhm…uh…"

"No?"

She laughed nervously at how silly she was acting. "No. I mean yes!"

Bugs put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's good. Coffee, good."

Bugs laughed. "Yes Lola. Coffee good."

"Shut up." She rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

She watched him pour a cup and add sugar to it. He eyeballed her suspiciously, but she spoke up before he could say anything.

"So…that was funny."

"Excuse me?"

"The whole burping thing. That's funny."

Bugs searched his memory for what she was talking about, and then remembered.

"Oh. Yeah. The scene…thing."

"Goldfish brain huh?"

"Heh, I guess." He rubbed his forehead and smiled.

She smiled and shifted on her feet nervously.

"Yeah. Good old friend grape soda…" Bugs filled the silence before sipping his coffee.

Lola nodded. "Yeah…"

Bugs studied her for a moment. Her behavior was much different than he was used to.

"Are you feelin' alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm…I'm great." She looked down at the floor.

"So you met Michael the other day, huh? How'd that go?"

Lola loosened up and looked back up at him. "Oh, he was so nice. He invited me to use his gym sometime. He gave me a card and everything."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"Well, you're a nice guy." Lola wanted to smack herself for saying that. She internally berated herself and made sure not to make eye contact.

Bugs smiled and shook his head. "Eh, I'm not all that nice."

She turned back to him and couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth.

"What makes you say that? You've been nothing but nice to me."

Bugs laughed it off and gave her a sarcastic look. "No see, I'm an asshole. And I don't respect women. Doll-face."

"Oh, yeah. So that's my catch phrase now, right?"

Bugs laughed and sipped his coffee again. "Of course."

"And I'm gonna have my own doll with a pull-cord that says, "Don't call me doll." But it's…a doll."

"That was lame."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Bugs laughed again and leaned against a nearby chair. Lola laughed at herself, but inside she was scolding herself for acting like a dork.

"So, do you have any other scenes to do today?"

"No, but…I'm not ready to head back to my hotel room just yet."

"Why's that?"

"My sister."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you were bringin' her."

"She's driving me crazy. "When do I get to meet him, when do I get to meet him? These towels are too thin. This room smells funny. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"Did ya tell her where all the good shopping areas were?"

"I left her a pamphlet, but knowing her, she's too chickenshit to call a cab."

"Uh…huh…" Bugs smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"She's a puss."

"Ya know, I think we're havin' another slow day tomorrow, if ya wanna bring her by."

Lola wanted to die inside. The thought of having Lily there with her made her sick. And for some reason, the thought of Lily meeting him also made her sick.

Bugs could tell by her expression that she didn't like that idea too much.

"What's the matter? Afraid she'll embarrass ya or somethin'?"

Lola nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

"You don't know my sister. She's going to have a heart attack, and then talk your ear off…and she'll want to like…touch you, and then squeal about it for hours. She's a leech. A loud, squealy leech."

Bugs laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Lola pushed him jokingly.

"Lola, it's fine. That happens a lot, really. I can handle it. We'll keep her busy and out of your hair."

Lola sighed. "Alright…but you've been warned."

"I won't hold ya accountable."

She smirked. "Can I get that in writing?"

"No promises."

"Damn…"

* * *

Lola parked her rental car and slowly made her way up the hotel steps. She stood outside her room for several moments, and took a deep, meditating, breath before opening the door.

She jumped back when she saw Lily already standing at the door to greet her.

"Sorry!" Lily's voice was high and energetic.

Lola glared at her suspiciously and walked past her, sideways.

"So how was your daaaay?" Lily shut the door and followed closely behind Lola.

"Back off."

"What did I do?" Lily stopped following and put her hands together.

"Nothing. Yet."

Lily gave her an innocent look and Lola sighed. "Before you ask, you can meet him tomorrow."

Lily instantly had her arms around Lola's neck and hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Lola pushed her off aggressively and straightened her shirt.

Lily bounced onto the foot of the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"So did you tell him I was coming?"

Lola turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face.

"Actually, it was his idea to bring you." Lola stared at her damp expression in the mirror before looking at Lily's reaction in the reflection.

Lily hugged the pillow tighter and giggled. "Really? See, I told you! Haven't I been telling you for like, forever! It's destiny!"

Lola gagged before drying her face off with a washcloth. She normally would've had a smartass comment about how stupid that notion was, or how pathetically fan-girlish she was acting, but something felt different this time. Was it actually true? Had Lily been right this whole time? About what a great guy he was, and how one day she'd meet him and they'd live happily ever after and have millions of psycho children and…whatever else Lily always went on about. Had she gotten this role to bring her weirdo sister and him together? Were they really going to hook up, and Lily would move to Hollywood and be one those people she saw in the magazine stands at the grocery store? She certainly was snobby enough for Hollywood. Lola smirked at that thought.

But what of Bugs? Would he actually like her sister? She's certainly followed his career to the T, and would give him insane amounts of attention. She barely knew the guy. Maybe she is just his type. Why else would he suggest bringing her along?

"Lola!"

"What!" Lola whipped around.

"What's wrong with you, you kept staring in the mirror at yourself." Lily got up and approached Lola.

Lola said nothing and looked back at the mirror. She saw Lily behind her in the reflection and glared.

"Come on Lola, you don't look _that _bad."

Lola gritted her teeth, but still said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

Lola shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"None of your business!"

"Humph!" Lily crossed her arms but didn't move from behind Lola. She waited a few moments for Lola to calm down, before she spoke up again.

"So, what are we going do today then? I'm hungry."

Lola sighed and looked at Lily. "Let's go eat then."

"I also need to do some shopping. I need something to wear for when I meet Bugs tomorrow."

Lola looked at Lily's massive amounts of luggage, then looked back at Lily, annoyed.

"Uhm, what exactly did you bring, that you have nothing to wear?"

"I can't wear any of those clothes!"

Lola wanted to snap, but gave up and walked past Lily for the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Out, are you coming or what?"

"Lola! I don't have any makeup on! Hold on a second!" She waited for Lola to stop, but she didn't.

"Lola! Ohh…" She ran to catch up and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lola walked slowly behind Lily, who already had 4 bags filled with new clothes and shoes. She rolled her eyes and looked around the mall.

"Wow, this place _is_ huge…"

She bumped into Lily, who had stopped in front of a store.

"Ow, hey what's that hold up?" Lola rubbed her forehead.

"Isn't that outfit cute? I wonder how much it is!"

"Too much. Can we just go?"

"Oh Lola, you're such a kill-joy."

"I'm rational. There's a difference. You've already bought a shitload of stuff already, what more do you need?"

"You can never have enough clothes Lola…" Lily began walking into the store, and Lola followed.

"How can you afford all of this?"

Lily picked the outfit out she saw in the window and draped it over her arm. She looked slyly over her shoulder to Lola.

"Alimony."

"Figures."

Lily walked through the store, checking out all the clothes and picking a few more things out. She walked up to a changing room and went in.

"Lil, how much longer is this gonna take? It's getting late; I wanna get the hell out of here!"

"Why don't you pick out a few outfits and I'll get you some. It's the least I could do, and God knows you need some." Lily called from inside the changing room.

Lola flipped off the door in protest. She turned away from the door and walked out the store and decided to wait at the entrance.

* * *

By the end of the night, Lily had about 12 bags full of clothes. She dropped them all down next to her side of the bed and stretched.

"Well that was a successful shopping experience, wasn't it?"

Lola fell onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"I'm disappointed you didn't pick anything out Lola. With the way you dress, it's no wonder Jonathan left you."

Lola sat up quickly and pointed at Lily. "_I _left Jonathan! Not the other way around!"

Lily began folding some of her newly bought clothes and shrugged. "I can't understand why."

"He was a skeez!"

"Mmhmm, ok Lola. Explain why you're not already dating someone else."

Lola buried her face in her pillow again. "Men suck."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued folding. "Yes well, that's still no excuse for your wardrobe. Honestly, for someone that dislikes men so much, you sure like dressing like one."

Lola sat up again. "That's it! I'm sick of hearing you criticize everything I do! What I wear, what I eat, who I date. Nothing is ever good enough for you! Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business for once! You're just like mom! I don't need your approval!"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Well that was rude!"

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

Lily gasped and tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Out of frustration, she picked up a pillow and threw it at Lola.

It bounced off her face, and Lola stared at her in bored disbelief.

"That's it? Your act of retaliation is a _pillow_?" Lola continued staring at Lily, who was growing increasingly nervous.

Lola suddenly burst into laughter and fell back onto the bed. Lily sat on the edge of the bed and started to laugh also.

"You're so pathetic, I can't stand it." Lola continued laughing and threw her pillow at Lily without much force.

Lily playfully threw it back and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That you're pathetic?"

"Well no. That I annoy you so much. I'll try to keep my comments to myself, alright? At least for the rest of the trip."

Lola still laughed, before wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, you're just apologizing because you know if you didn't, I wouldn't take you to meet Bugs."

Lily laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

Lily was hyperventilating and gripping onto Lola's arm as they walked onto the set.

"Would you calm down! You're hurting me!" Lola tried to push Lily away, but Lily only gripped tighter.

"He's right _there_! How can you stand it?"

Lola looked at Bugs who had his back to them and then back to Lily with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to go over there and you're going to stand here, and shut up. Ok?"

"Ok."

"No screaming. And for God's sake, don't…be _you_."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, stand there."

Lily nodded and watched Lola walk towards Bugs.

"Lola! Wait!"

Lola turned around. "What?"

"Is my hair alright?"

Lola grumbled and turned back around and continued to approach Bugs. Lily saw her tap him on the shoulder and gesture in her direction and he looked over. She felt her heart explode and her head get light.

Lola led Bugs over to her and she did everything in her power not to jump around the room.

"Bugs, this is Lily."

Bugs held his hand out and Lily put hers out nervously to shake it. When her hand touched his, her knees almost buckled and she laughed timidly.

Bugs smiled. "So this is the infamous Lily."

"Omigod…uhm…" She looked over at Lola who was shaking her head with her hand over her face. She looked back at Bugs and smiled.

"Hi! I'm…such a big fan of yours. You have _no_ idea."

"So I've heard."

Lola stepped back and watched as her sister and Bugs made small-talk. Lily still hadn't let go of his hand, and he was making no motions to try to stop her.

Something about it made her angry inside.

"He's too good for her. She doesn't deserve to be with him. She's too…she's too…not…"

(You?) Her conscience butted into her thoughts.

"_Me_? Of course not _me_! I'm not good enough either! He should be dating some…rocket scientist super model…if they existed. But certainly not my ding-bat of a sister! I mean look at her, flirting like that, and…giggling…and…she's just going to…"

(Love him un-conditionally?)

"Well, she'll spend all his money on useless crap like, clothes and-and…shoes."

(Do you really think he cares? He's probably loaded.)

"Would you shut up! You're not helping!"

(You're just jealous.)

"I am not! He's my friend, that's all."

(And she's your sister. You don't want your sister to be happy?)

"Well I want him to be happy too."

(Who said he's not happy?)

Lola paused for a minute, realizing her hands were up at her head, gripping onto her hair. She quickly dropped her arms to her sides and looked around to see if anyone noticed her struggling with herself.

"She's still not good enough." She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms and continued to watch them.

"So where are you two stayin'?"

Bugs' question brought Lola back into the conversation.

"Well…" Lola began.

"Oh, it's so horrible!" Lily interjected. "We have to share the same bed, and the room is filthy."

"Really? Well, how about I get you a room at my hotel?"

Lola shook her head in protest. "Oh no no no, that won't be-"

"Really?!" Lily interrupted Lola again.

"Sure, it won't be a problem."

Lily turned to Lola and grabbed onto her arm. "Ooh, I'll bet he's staying at the Ritz!"

"Actually, the Four Seasons, but I could get you in at the Ritz if you really wanted." Bugs raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Are you nuts? We can't let you do that!" Lola pushed Lily off of her and glared at Bugs.

"No, we'll stay wherever you're staying!" Lily beamed.

Bugs smiled. "Alright. Then it's settled."

Lola grabbed Bugs' arm. "Are you crazy? The Four Seasons? I can't let you get us a room there, that's too much!"

Bugs raised his eyebrow and continued smiling. "Nonsense. You're in Chicago, ya should enjoy yourself."

Lola took a step back, defeated. "I…I don't know what to say."

Bugs elbowed Lola. "It's nothin', really." He leaned in closer to her to whisper. "She won't complain about the towels anymore."

"Yeah, but now she'll go on about how awesome it is." Lola whispered back.

"Well, you'll have your own suite to lock her out of, now won't ya?" He winked and turned back to Lily.

"Come with me, I'll show you around."

"Ok! Bye Lola!" Lily waved and followed Bugs, who looked back at Lola and smiled.

Lola shook her head at him and watched them walk away.

"That rabbit…"

* * *

The next day, Lola was in Jordan's dome, running on a treadmill. She watched herself run in the full-length mirror, and thought to herself.

"Lily didn't come back to the hotel room until really late last night. They must've had a great time together."

She frowned and looked down as she continued running. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so messed up over this? Why do I even care, I should be happy for the both of them."

She looked back up and saw Bugs walking into the gym in the reflection of the glass. She saw him spot her and approach her rather quickly.

She pretended not to notice as he came up next to the treadmill and pointed at her.

"You!"

Lola glanced down at him. "What?" (Oh great, she probably told him a bunch of bullshit about me last night)

"Never set me up with that girl, ever again!" His voice was angry, but she could hear the joking in his voice.

She smiled to herself. (He didn't like her?)

He got onto the treadmill next to her and began running.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh man, she really doesn't shut up, does she?"

"I told you! Didn't I tell you?" (Ok, so I was wrong about him. He does have sense.)

"Yeah yeah…"

"So, I thought you liked her?"

"She's alright. Not someone I can be around for more than an hour though."

"But you gave her a hotel room and you spent all night with her. I thought you were hitting it off."

"I was being polite!"

"Oh, your way of being polite is getting hotel rooms for people. At one of the best hotels in Chicago?"

"It shut her up right?" Bugs laughed.

"Well, yeah. She spent all morning telling me, 'Now _these_ are towels Lola.' But you were right; I had my own suite to lock her out of."

"So shut up already."

"You shut up!" Lola laughed and continued running. Her mood for the day had just been completely turned around. Now she felt light and genuinely happy.

"And besides, it's not like I only got the room for her."

She looked over at Bugs, who was still running and felt a blush spread across her face. She quickly shook her head and changed the subject.

"So what'd you guys do all night that kept you out so long?"

"I showed her a few places with some of the guys, and then she kept me in the lobby all night long, talking…and talking…AND TALKING! I swear to God Lola, if you leave me alone with her again, I'll kick your ass."

Lola laughed. "Hey, you walked away."

"Ya could've come with!"

She smirked at him. "And spoil all that alone time you had with her, never."

"You're evil. I'll remember this." He pointed at her again.

"Yeah, ok. I thought I wasn't going to be held accountable."

"After a night like that, I have to blame someone. And I said no promises."

Lola slowed down the machine and slid off the treadmill and turned it off.

"Where are ya goin'? I'm not done complaining to you!"

Lola plugged her ears and started to walk away. "La-la-la-la."

Bugs jumped off his treadmill and started walking towards her very quickly.

"Shit." She took off running and he chased her out of the building.

* * *

A/N: See, you were all worried weren't you? Admit it!

Not to worry. It's getting to where you all will enjoy it very very soon. Like next chapter soon. Yay!

Here's the differences between the Ritz Carlton of Chicago, and the Four Seasons of Chicago…for those who care (which is probably like, 2 of you). They're both 5 star hotels, and they're both…fizucking expensive…like 500-700 a night…and they both have GREAT views. You could see downtown from both, you could see Lake Michigan and Lake Shore Drive from both. You're within walking distance from all the art museums, and shopping you could ever ask for. And they're like…2 blocks away from each other.

What's the difference? There IS none! They're both Four Seasons hotels. The Ritz just has a cool song you could sing while you were staying there. "Super duper"

Why am I telling you all this?


	7. Butterflies

A/N: This takes place a few months after the whole…Chicago thingy. So…yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

Lola stood outside West Side Fitness Center, looking up at the faded sign above her. She sighed and pushed the front door open. A blast of cold air hit her as she entered and she looked around for any changes there might have been in the past 5-6 months.

Had it really been that long since she'd been there?

She looked around for some familiar faces and spotted some of her old co-workers helping people out with the equipment. She walked up to the front counter and looked over the side. There was an old, but surprisingly buff wolf sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine.

"Hey, Jerry."

The old wolf looked up and dropped his magazine.

"L-Lola? Is that you?"

Lola smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well gee wiz! How's Hollywood been treating you kiddo?"

"Oh…fine, I guess. Uhm, is Gloria here?"

Jerry gave her a knowing look and pointed to the back room. Lola nodded and walked past the counter.

She approached a door marked "Employees Only" and hesitated. It'd been so long since she had been there, that she felt like an outcast. None of her old co-workers, who she knew spotted her, reacted to her being there. It was as if she was no longer a member of their secret little club. She knew it was ridiculous that they should even treat her as if she didn't exist, just because she left, though she felt guilty that she never visited or kept anyone updated. Especially about Gloria. She had always been a good friend, and was the one that got her to even try out for the movie. She could understand why she would be upset about not keeping her updated or making time to spend with her, but she had grown so busy and distracted. If Gloria was truly a real friend, she would have to respect that.

Lola gathered her courage and opened the door.

"Gloria? You in here?"

Gloria came from behind a locker and wrapped a towel around her neck. She stopped short when she saw Lola standing in the doorway.

"Oh. It's you." Gloria crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the locker and looked her over.

"Yeah, it's me." Lola shut the door behind her and waited for her friend to say something.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to see how things were going."

"Is that all?"

Lola gave her a sad look. She never believed Gloria could be so cold.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, I've just been busy."

Gloria narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure."

Lola got frustrated. "I dunno why you have to be such a bitch about it. You're the one who wanted me to try out for this part!"

Gloria looked away and sighed. "I know."

"Then why are you so mad at me? You won't even answer my calls anymore!"

Gloria continued looking away from Lola and said nothing.

"Are you jealous?"

Still nothing.

"That's it isn't it? You're just jealous. You can't respect the fact that I've been busy, or that I could possibly have a life outside of this place."

Gloria turned completely away from her and it was all the answer she needed.

Lola clenched her fists. "Fine, be that way. I don't need this drama. Be jealous or whatever, I don't care anymore."

Lola turned around and reached for the door. She waited a second more to see if Gloria had anything to say, but when she still said nothing, she opened the door and left.

"Nice seein' ya Jer." Lola said sharply has she strode past the front counter and out the front door.

He waved, but she was already gone.

* * *

Lola knocked on the door to a very large, white house and waited. She felt as if a chapter of her life was over and there was no going back. She had made knew friends, and in the short time she'd known them, she felt closer and more at home than she ever had, and she was grateful. Never had she felt so comfortable and accepted and something inside her knew that no matter what happened, her new friends would still have her back and understand her.

She looked out over the lake that was in the side yard and something about it made her calm her thoughts a bit.

The front door opened and Daphne looked out.

"Oh, hey! What's goin' on?" Daphne opened the door wider and gestured for Lola to come in.

"I gotta vent."

"This house was made for venting. Come in my child." Daphne smiled and grabbed Lola's arm and led her in.

"Thanks." Lola followed her into the living room and realized that she wasn't the only visitor. Bugs was standing in the living room, having a heated conversation on the phone.

"Oh. Bugs is here?" Lola's stomach tightened.

"Yeah."

"Who's he…uh…talking to?"

"His agent I think." Daphne snapped her fingers to get his attention and he turned around and spotted them. He nodded as if to say hello and held up his finger to indicate that he'd be off the phone in a minute.

Lola watched him pace and smiled. "He's busier than anyone and even he can look at you and acknowledge you exist."

Daphne noticed Lola got off track in her thoughts and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yoo hoo? You came to vent?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Daphne pulled her over to the couch and they sat down. Lola continued watching Bugs slowly saunter with his head tilted on the phone. She had grown used to seeing him in a basketball uniform, but he was in a light blue over-shirt and khakis today, and it complimented his tall, thin frame.

Daphne cleared her throat. "So?"

Lola looked to her and blushed. "So?"

"Would you vent already!"

"I'm sorry. It's my friend Gloria." Lola waved her hand by her head as if to clear her previous thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I…well she-"

Bugs hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch next to Daphne. "I HATE that guy!"

They both turned to him with questioning looks.

"My agent! He's a jackass!"

"What now?" Daphne gestured for him to sit down also.

He sat in a recliner next to the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"No, don't worry about it. You ladies continue whatever it is you were sayin'."

Daphne turned back to Lola. "So, Gloria…?"

"Who's Gloria?" Bugs looked up.

"Lola's friend."

"You have friends?" Bugs joked.

"You shut up! I have friends…at least I used to." Lola looked down at her hands.

"Hey, we're you're friends." Daphne put her hand on Lola's shoulder.

"Yeah. What the hell, I gave ya my bagel!"

Lola gave Bugs a sarcastic look. "Oh yeah, sign of a true friend."

Bugs smirked.

"So, what's going on with this Gloria?" Daphne got back on topic.

"I dunno, I think our friendship just ended. She's acting like she's jealous of me. It's very highschool."

"Jealous of what?"

"The whole Hollywood thing, I guess."

"Well I say let her. If she's really your friend, she'll come around and you two will work things out."

Daffy suddenly burst through the front door. "Bugsth! I got it runnin', come on!"

"Comin'. See you two later." Bugs got up and left for the front door.

"Where are they going?" Lola watched them leave and turned to Daphne.

"Fishing." Daphne waited until she heard the front door shut before grabbing Lola's arm, surprising her.

"What the..?"

"Ok…what's the deal?"

"What d'ya mean?" Lola looked at Daphne nervously.

"You, with the staring, and the daydreaming. When did this start?"

Lola turned a deep shade of red and gulped. "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap, I ain't stupid. You like him!"

Lola bit her bottom lip. She wasn't expecting the conversation to go there so quickly and she got flustered. She did like him, but she had been having a hard time coming to grips about it for a while 

now. She wasn't ready to own up to her feelings just yet. She mainly saw him as a close friend. A very charming, intelligent, funny, handsome close friend.

"Lola, come on. You can tell me. I won't blab to him, honest." Daphne put her hand on her heart and held up two fingers in a "scout's honor"-like fashion.

"Oh yeah, and what about to Daffy?" Lola glanced at her sideways, un-convinced. She knew her friend was gossipy.

"Why would Daffy care?"

"I don't know!"

Daphne reached out and put her hand on Lola's knee encouragingly. "Lola, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Lola sighed, and looked down, still blushing.

"So you like 'em?"

"A little." Lola clenched her eyes shut in disbelief that those words even came out of her mouth.

"I knew it!"

"Don't over-react about this. I'm not in love with the guy! I just…I like him. I respect him."

Daphne elbowed Lola. "I knew you would. You guys are so cute together."

"R-Really?" Lola's blush deepened.

Daphne giggled. "Yep!"

"I feel kinda bad about it..." Lola looked down at the floor and put her hands together in her lap.

"Why on earth would you feel bad?"

"Well, Lily. She's liked him for so long and I've probably seen, I dunno, 3 of his cartoons?" She looked back at Daphne and sunk into the couch.

"What does that matter? All that means is you like the _real_ him. He wouldn't care if you were a fan or not."

"But what about Lily? I'd feel bad if we became…involved. She'd kill me." She still couldn't believe she was having this conversation, or even thinking about it.

"Who cares about Lily? It's what Bugs wants, right? He doesn't even like her!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want me either." Lola crossed her arms and gave her a serious look.

"Well…" Daphne rubbed the back of her neck.

Lola's eyes got wide and she sat up straight. "Well? Well what? Did he say anything?!"

"Actually, no. He hasn't." The disappointment in Daphne's face was evident.

Lola slumped back into the couch. "See? Told you."

"Well now hang on. Bugs doesn't talk much about those kinds of things unless you ask him."

"I'm not going to ask him that!" She shot back up again frantically.

Daphne put up her hands defensively. "I didn't say you had to."

"Don't you dare ask him! And don't you dare get Daffy or anyone else to either!"

"Calm down, calm down. I won't. I said I wouldn't say anything, ok?"

Lola loosened up again and sighed. "Ok."

"What I was saying was, he doesn't talk about those kinds of things. So that means there could be a chance he does like you, but just hasn't…made mention of it."

"How would I know then?"

Daphne shrugged. "Not sure. He's a mysterious one all right. 30 years of knowin' the guy and I still don't have him figured out."

"Hmm…"

"But don't lose hope."

"I don't have any, so I have nothing to lose."

Daphne put her arm over Lola's shoulder. "Don't be so depressing."

"It's just a stupid little crush. It'll go away with time."

Daphne smiled knowingly. "Uh huh…"

"I really do value his friendship though. It's just that, it's getting harder and harder to be around him without finding something new that I like about him."

"I know what you mean."

"What, is that how it was with Daffy?"

Daphne burst into laughter. "Heavens no!"

"Then what…?"

"I'll tell ya sometime."

Lola raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her any further.

* * *

Lola hugged Daphne good-bye and waved as she headed back to her car. She smiled to herself, knowing that if she had truly lost her friendship with Gloria, she had gained an even stronger friendship with Daphne. It was nice to let her in on her little "secret". She trusted Daphne, and rather than feeling anxious that someone else knew, she felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She walked past, what she assumed was Bugs car; a cherry red 1957 Cadillac. She stared at her reflection in its shiny exterior. The sun was beginning to set and the red hues in the sky played off the car's paint job and gave it a very photogenic look. She was almost hypnotized by it, so much so, that she didn't notice someone walk up behind her.

"Like the car?"

Lola quickly spun around and saw Bugs standing at the head of the driveway, with Daffy behind him heading back for the house.

"Y-Yeah, it's very…shiny."

He smiled. "Yeah, shiny."

He began walking up to her and she quickly turned back towards the car, trying to hide the blush on her face. She pretended to still be interested in looking at the car.

He stopped next to her and looked at it also. They were both silent for several moments before Bugs spoke up.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She turned to him, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"The 'no friends' comment. I was just kiddin'."

She had completely forgotten about it. She knew it was friendly banter, but having him apologize for it just in case, made her smile.

"Oh. I know. It's fine."

He nodded. "Good."

She knew there was still a blush on her face so she kept facing the car.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So uh, did you guys catch anything?"

Bugs laughed lightly. "Heh, no. Not with Daffy's mouth carryin' on."

Lola laughed knowingly.

"So ya headin' home?"

"Yeah, I was just heading to my car." She gestured to her old, beat up white Geo, slightly embarrassed.

Bugs looked past her and observed the car.

"Ah, Geo. 5 speed manual?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Yeah?"

"Those are spunky little cars for what they are."

"You're into cars?" Lola smiled in slight surprise.

He shrugged. "You could say that." He tapped the side of her arm with his hand and began to back away. "Well, I should head back."

"Right. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." He smiled and began to head back towards Daffy's house.

"Bye." Lola watched him walk away and brought her hand up to rest over where he touched her arm, as if to hold onto the feeling a moment longer. She caught herself and shook the mist from her head before turning to get to her car.

She sat in it and held onto the steering wheel for several moments in thought.

"Well old girl, someone just gave you a compliment, for once."

* * *

Another day of shooting had ended. Most of Lola's scenes consisted of her running in the background. Some of them were alongside Bugs, and she thoroughly enjoyed the attention "movie Bugs" was giving her, even though it was only acting.

She had changed into her normal clothes and was heading out with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, when she ran head on into him.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" She clenched her teeth and berated herself for not paying more attention.

"No, it's fine." Bugs brushed himself off and smiled at her.

They stood there not knowing what else to say for a moment.

"Uhm, well I guess I'll see ya later." Lola smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

They both started to walk away from each other, but Bugs stopped and turned back around.

"Hey Lo?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"Ya wanna grab some coffee?"

She clutched onto the strap of her duffle bag and gulped nervously. "Sure, that'd be great!"

* * *

Lola sat across from Bugs, at the same table they sat at the first time she went to drink coffee with him. She had been out with him and several of the others many times since then, but it'd been a while since she was actually out, alone with him.

"Heard anything about your friend?"

"Who, Gloria? No, I give up. If she wants a friendship, she can call me. I'm too busy to worry about it anymore."

"How long have you known her?"

Lola shrugged. "3 years? I met her through my old job."

"What was that?"

"I was a fitness instructor."

Bugs nodded and soaked it in. "That's interesting."

She scoffed and looked off to the side. "Not really. They're a dime a dozen here in L.A. Easy money."

"You're too hard on yourself. At least, lately ya have been. Is somethin' wrong, aside from your friend?"

Lola fought the blush on her face and took a swig of her coffee.

"N-no. Just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Ya sure?" Bugs studied her.

"Yeah. But thanks for worrying about me." She smiled to herself. He always seemed to worry about her.

Bugs nodded and took a sip of his coffee. She observed him for a moment and gathered up to speak up.

"So, if it's not too personal…uhm, what was the deal with your agent the other day?"

Bugs laughed. "Nah, it's fine. He just he contacted me about a movie deal for next winter and I told him I was too busy. I have _this_ movie in progress and school's starting up soon..."

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "School?"

"Huh? Oh, I own a school."

"Really? Wow, now _that's_ interesting."

Bugs smiled; amused that she hadn't known about that, when he figured it was common knowledge.

"So that was it? He was just…"

"Well, when I told him about my other priorities he got kinda upset, then went on to asking whether he was getting benefits from this current movie. Typical behavior from him I suppose."

Lola tilted her head. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, he's an ass."

"Pfft. Agents."

He gave her a surprised look. "You got one?"

She waved him off. "Heh, no. I just wanted to sound like a smartass."

Bugs laughed. He smiled and stared at her for a moment and she blushed. She looked down at her coffee and tried to settle her cheeks down.

"Lola, ya always know how to make me laugh. Not many people can do that."

Her blush deepened and she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled to herself.

"Listen, I didn't invite ya here just to talk about your friend and my asshole of an agent…"

Lola's eyes grew wide and she stared at him nervously. Her heart began to beat erratically and she gulped.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

She paled. "You mean…like on a date?"

"Yeah." He said matter-of-factly.

"I…that is…" (YES! YESSSS! Oh God, don't act too excited.)

Bugs raised a concerned eyebrow at her obvious internal turmoil.

"Yes! Sure. I mean…yes."

"Heh, ok?"

Lola beamed.

"Is Saturday good?"

"Yeah, Saturday's great!"

Her ears were buzzing and she could feel the heat radiating off her face, but she no longer cared if he saw. Her mind raced in a mixture of emotions but got cut off by a beeping sound that seemed to come from under the table. Bugs reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a beeper and glanced at it. He gave it an aggravated glare and shoved it back into his pocket.

She gave him a questioning look as he stood up.

"Sorry, gotta run. I forgot I had a meeting to go to."

"Oh. Alright."

"It's the asshole." Bugs teased as he threw money down on the table.

Lola smiled, reassured.

"I'll see ya Saturday."

"Yes! Saturday." Lola watched him walk away until he was out of ear-shot.

"YES!"

Lola pushed herself up and took off in the other direction, walking with an obvious skip in her step. Fear and anxiety started to creep up on her and she stopped abruptly when she came to a realization.

"Oh shit! What am I going to wear?!"

* * *

A/N: I like how Bugs was just straight forward about it. "Let's go out" Screw all that awkward stuff…just get to it. Hoorah!


	8. Little Blue Dress

A/N: This story has a lot of phone usage.

* * *

It was early Friday night, and Bugs' phone was ringing…as always.

"Y'ello?"

"Hello, Bugs." The voice was instantly recognizable and Bugs smiled.

"Chuck?"

"The one and only."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Doc."

"Har har." Bugs relaxed on his bed and put his TV on mute. "So to what do I owe this phone call, father?"

"Just checking in. How are things?"

"Same 'ol. Busy."

"That's what I've heard."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I've heard you're making another movie."

"Oh. _That_."

"I just love it how Warner Bros. finds it appropriate to make childish movies, but I'm unable to make cartoons anymore. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh God, not this again." Bugs rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's ludicrous!"

"I know. I know…" Bugs humored him. While he agreed with Chuck, he knew there was nothing that could be done about it. If he didn't involve himself in it, they would go over his head and animate him. He knew it was a form of selling out, but he'd rather do that, than feel disrespected by a company that barely respected him as it was.

"You know, Friz is furious."

Bugs gave a knowing chuckle. "When is he not?"

"That's true. Have you spoken with him?"

"A few days ago. He chewed my ear out until he got tired and went to take a nap."

"Heh. Yeah…that's Friz for ya."

Bugs messed with a piece of lint on his flannel night pants absentmindedly.

"So, I hear they've cast a "new" Looney Tune."

Bugs was silent for a moment. "Yeah?"

"So they've taken it upon themselves to decide to add members to the cast now too?"

"Dad, let it go." Bugs let out a sigh and flipped through the channels on his TV.

Chuck was silent for a moment before sighing himself.

"So, it's a girl."

"Mmm-hmm."

"How is she?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"She's alright, dad." He wanted Chuck to drop it before he was forced to reveal anything he wasn't willing to just yet.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"I don't wanna be."

"And why is that?"

Bugs sighed. "'Cause I know how you get when I act enthusiastic."

"Ohhh, I see how it is then."

"Dad…"

"So you like her then?"

"I dunno. I don't really know her yet." He closed his eyes, growing increasingly irritated with his father's meddling.

"Do you think she's worth knowing?"

Bugs stared out his bedroom window. Chuck noticed his silence and cleared his throat. Still nothing.

"Bugs?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Lola placed a pile of rented video tapes on her coffee table and sat Indian-style on her couch, with a remote in one hand, and soda in the other, she prepared herself for hours of "intense study". She had spent the afternoon searching L.A. for Bugs Bunny cartoons. She figured if she was going to go out with him, it'd be best to see some of his work. She didn't want to feel like an idiot, anymore than she already did.

Flashback to earlier that day…

Lola stepped up and placed two video tapes on the counter at a local Blockbuster.

"Hey uhm, there's only 4 cartoons on each of these tapes. I was wondering, exactly how many cartoons did Bugs Bunny make, or…do you know?"

The girl at the counter looked at her like Lola had 4 heads.

"You're joking right?"

"No?"

The girl scanned the videos and continued looking at Lola with an odd expression.

Lola looked confused. "So…do you know?"

"He's been in over 175 cartoons, ma'am."

Lola almost dropped her purse. "What!"

"And then there's the movies he's been in. Don't get me started on that." She scanned Lola's card and handed it back to her.

Lola stammered for a moment, and then held up her hands. "No no, I'm sticking with the cartoons for now. Don't wanna get ahead of myself, heh."

The girl placed Lola's videos next to the exit, still in disbelief of Lola's ignorance.

Lola timidly grabbed her tapes and ran out the door. The girl watched her take off in the parking lot and shook her head.

"Noobie."

* * *

"Thirteen frickin' tapes…"

Lola glared at the pile in front of her and shook her head. Thirteen tapes, and it still wasn't a "complete collection."

"Sheesh." She pressed play on her remote and sat back.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Lola stood in front of her fridge, staring into its emptiness. She decided on toast, and reached for the jelly in the door.

She put two slices of bread in her toaster and looked at her microwave's digital clock.

"9:15am."

A sudden twinge wracked her stomach when she realized what day it was.

She didn't get much sleep the night before. She was up for most of the night watching cartoons, something she thought she'd never do. The rest of it was spent tossing and turning in anticipation.

She thought by watching them, she'd feel a little bit better. That maybe something in them would make her like him less, and then she wouldn't be so nervous.

They had the opposite effect.

The toast popped up and startled her.

As she walked out of her kitchen, her phone began to ring. She glanced at her phone as she walked past it in the hall.

"I'm not ready to talk to anybody." She bit into her toast and leaned against the wall. Her answering machine kicked in.

"Dolores? Dolores are you there? It's your mother. Hello? Are you sleeping in again? I keep telling you, that's how you get those bags under your eyes. Well give me a call when you get this message dear. Bye."

Lola gritted her teeth and made a fist at the machine.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Ma, appreciate it!" Lola made her way back to her bedroom.

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her plate.

"Should I even tell anyone about tonight?"

She thought it over for a minute before shaking the thought out of her head.

"No. I'm not in the mood to hear Daphne squealing, or Lily crying, or Ma questioning. It's no one's business." Lola took another bite of her toast.

"I wonder if Bugs has told anybody…"

* * *

Bugs slept soundly with his blanket pulled over his head. The sun rays were hitting his pillow just right to disturb his sleep.

Didn't matter. His phone was ringing…again.

The blanket flew off his head and he reached for the phone, annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Morning sthunshine!"

"Daffy, what do you want?" Bugs rubbed his eye and yawned.

"You up for sthome golf this afternoon?"

"No…"

"Oh come on, it's Sthaturday!"

"I know what day it is. I have plans later on."

"What? What plans?"

"None of your business." Bugs settled back into his pillow and put his free arm behind his head.

"What could be more important than golf?"

"Oh…baseball, football, basketball, soccer, hockey…"

"Hockey isth _not_ more important than golf, Bugsth."

"Well the answer's no, sorry. Maybe next time, alright?"

"Who am I gonna go golfing with!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I dunno! Geez, go out with Porky. When's the last time you two hung out, huh?"

"He sucksth at golf."

"What's the problem then? At least ya know you'll win."

"Hmm…that'sth true. Alright then, fine. Be that way. I'll go with the pig."

"Whatever." Bugs hung up the phone and pulled the covers back over his head.

On the other end, Daffy also hung up the phone and prepared to make another call when Daphne walked up behind him in her robe.

"So, you and Bugs hitting the links?"

"No, Bugsth hasth plansth. I'm gonna go with Porky. Heh. Pig…linksth. I gotta remember that for later."

Daffy chuckled to himself and Daphne rolled her eyes as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Hurry up with the phone, I gotta make a call."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Lola's phone rang again.

She hesitated but decided she'd rather talk to whoever was on the other end, than hear it ring all day.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, it's Daph. You busy today?"

Lola relaxed, relieved it wasn't her mother. "Uhm, actually…yeah."

"Really? Aw, I wanted to hang with you on your day off."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. So whatcha gonna do?"

Lola froze.

"Uhm…well I uh, have some chores to do around the house. I'm never home to clean up." (whew)

"You need any help?"

"No no, I'd be embarrassed if you saw the mess!"

"Oh that's just silly."

"Humor me." Lola crossed her fingers in the hopes that her friend would give up.

"Alright alright. I get it. Sunday?"

"Sure, Sunday'll be fine." Lola let out a silent sigh and thanked her ceiling.

"Alright. See you then."

"See ya." Lola hung up the phone and wiped her forehead.

"That was close." She looked at her alarm clock.

"10:30…"

* * *

Daphne hung up the phone and walked into the living room, where Daffy was watching the news.

"Daff, did Bugs mention what his plans were today?"

Daffy kept his eyes focused on the TV screen.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering…"

* * *

Lola woke with a start.

"Oh my God, what time is it!" She looked over to her alarm clock.

"5:30! How could...why did I fall back asleep!" She shot to her feet, and ran to her bathroom.

After showering and brushing her teeth, she ran out of the bathroom in a towel and flung her closet door open.

She gawked at all her T-shirts and jeans hanging around her. She grabbed something green and held it up to her.

"When the hell did I get this nasty sweater? Eugh!" She threw it over her shoulder and looked frantically in her closet for something else.

Something blue caught her eye and it dawned on her.

"Daphne!" She reached for the blue garment and held it up to her.

"My dress." She smoothed it over and looked at herself in her closet mirror.

"Is it too dressy? I don't even know where we're going on our date…" She looked at herself once more and blushed. She wasn't used to owning anything this nice and was afraid to wear it out in public. Especially out with Bugs.

"What if it is too dressy. But what else is there to wear? What if he takes me out to a nice restaurant and I'm wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He'd think I was a total loser!"

She sighed and took the dress off the hanger.

* * *

"Damn these heels!" Lola ran as fast as she could for the bridge in Acme Park, where she was meeting him.

She saw a figure on the bridge up ahead and cursed herself.

"Damn it! I'm late!"

Bugs was leaning over the side of the bridge, looking down at the water. She stopped to look him over. He didn't appear to be mad, so that was a good sign. And he was wearing nice, but casual clothes of the same "caliber" as hers, another good sign. He slowly turned and saw Lola standing at the entrance of the bridge, out of breath.

His eyes got wide at the sight of her in her dress. Even though her stance was crooked, and her hair was unkempt, he couldn't imagine her looking more…beautiful.

"I didn't keep you waiting long did I?"

"Huh?" He shook his head to break his stare and walked up to her.

"Oh man, my hair must be messed up." She fidgeted with her hair and groaned.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, your hair looks fine."

"Really?" She blushed and looked away.

"Really. You look beautiful."

She looked back at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"And you're right on time. I haven't been here long."

Lola let out a sigh of relief and tried to relax.

"Good. So, where are we off to?"

Bugs gestured her to follow him as he began to speak.

"You mentioned you ice-skated, I figured we could do that."

"You…remembered that?" Lola smiled and walked beside him

"I have an amazing memory." He winked.

* * *

Bugs and Lola sat at a small table in the skating rink's cafeteria, sharing an order of fries and corndogs.

Lola smiled and absentmindedly kicked at her rental skates beneath the table.

"What?" Bugs questioned, noticing her smile.

"This is really nice. I didn't expect it." Lola ate a fry and smiled again.

"What were you expecting?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, a fancy dinner and a movie or something."

"Would you like to go to a fancy restaurant and see a movie?"

"Not really, this is right up my alley."

Bugs nodded. "I figured."

"Oh?"

"Not in a bad way." Bugs held his hands up.

"I'm not offended. Movies and dinner are over-used aren't they?"

"Exactly. That and you don't get to talk quite as much." Bugs nodded.

Lola was silent for a moment to gather the courage for what she was about to ask. She fiddled with one of her fries before looking up at him.

"So uhm, what made you ask me out?"

Bugs leaned back in his chair. "I wanted to get to know you better I guess."

"Is that it?" Lola sounded a little disappointed.

"Well, no. I like you."

Lola brightened a bit. "You mean, like me, like me?"

Bugs smirked at her. "What is this, kindergarten?"

Lola laughed. "Don't make fun of me."

Bugs smiled at her. "Yes, I 'like you, like you.' You're very funny, and refreshing to be around. And ya don't act all star-struck all the time."

She blushed a little. "I uh, I have a confession."

"What?"

"I rented a bunch of tapes with your cartoons on it the other day and uh…now I am a little star-struck."

"Oh God." Bugs teased.

"No really, I feel like I should be asking you all these girly questions and giggling a whole lot."

Bugs laughed at her and shook his head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

She smirked and put her hand under her chin. "The whole drag thing, what's up with that?"

Bugs dropped his corndog and laughed.

"Are you, ya know…" Lola joked.

"Oh yes, I hit the clubs every Thursday night in chiffon." Bugs laughed sarcastically. "No, actually my parents are just…very weird. It was a private joke among them, from their little escapades in the wardrobe department back in the day." Bugs continued laughing.

"Ah. So you don't…"

"Not on your life." He crossed his arms.

"Damn." Lola hit the table jokingly. "You look so good though."

"Oh stop."

Lola laughed.

"So, ya actually went out and rented some of my old stuff?"

Lola rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to feel like an idiot."

"Nah. That's kinda nice that ya went to the trouble."

"They were really great, most of them anyway. I've never laughed so much in my life. I can't believe I was missing out on all of that, just to spite my sister."

"You two really don't get along do ya?"

"No, never have. Like oil and water. Same with my parents."

Bugs nodded knowingly. "I know how that is."

"Hmm…" Lola continued fiddling with one of her fries.

"So, where are you from?"

"All over. I was born just outside of Baton Rouge, moved to New York, and Las Vegas, parts in Canada, Texas. Eventually moved out to L.A. and have been here ever since."

"Sheesh."

"Tell me about it. My father was an engineer. He had to move around a lot."

"You seem well adjusted."

"Heh. Yeah. Well, what about you? You're from New York right?"

"Well, Brooklyn. Flatbush to be more precise, but I was raised in Manhattan…so…yeah."

"You miss it?"

"Of course. I visit from time to time."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you own a house there or something." Lola joked.

Bugs nodded. "Yeah. Well, two actually. A house and a penthouse."

"Geez! How rich are you?"

Bugs laughed. "Rich enough."

"You're that loaded and you took me to a joint like this?" Lola teased and poked his arm.

* * *

They talked a few hours more and walked around Acme Park until they reached the bridge they had met up at.

Lola leaned over the bridge railing and looked at the moon's reflection in the water and sighed. She didn't want the night to end, but it had gotten very late. She couldn't believe how late it had gotten. Time just seemed to fly by.

Bugs stood next to her and also looked down into the water. She looked over at him and smiled.

"It's very beautiful here."

Bugs nodded and continued looking at the water.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Bugs."

He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm glad."

They stared at each other for several moments, unable to look away from each other. Lola studied his eyes for what he was thinking.

They were very deep, and dark. She could see the years of wisdom in his eyes, but they remained fresh and young. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed motionless in front of her, staring back at her.

She blushed, realizing she had been staring for a while, but couldn't make herself look away.

Bugs suddenly reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. It surprised her but she found herself unable to move or look away. Her blush deepened and she opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. He had already pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his.

Her eyes went wide in shock, but she soon got lost in the moment and fell into him, clinging to his shirt, and deepening the already passionate kiss. She tilted her head as he continued holding onto the side of her face, and wrapping his other arm around her back.

She hadn't realized how much she wanted this until that moment, and gripped onto his shirt tighter, not wanting to let the moment end.

The kiss seemed to last forever but eventually, they reluctantly parted and stared at each other breathlessly.

"Wow…that was…wow." Lola brushed the hair out of her eyes and continued staring at him.

"Heh, yeah." Bugs let his hand slide down her arm, to her hand and held onto it briefly. He shifted, seeming as if he was conflicted. He inched closer to her again but stopped.

"I guess I'll…see you Monday." Bugs squeezed her hand slightly before letting it go and backing up slightly.

"Yeah." Lola was still breathless.

Bugs gave a half smile and continued backing away.

Lola also began backing away. She waved sleepily and he waved back before turning away and walking off.

She watched him walk away, waiting to see if he would turn around, but he didn't.

"That smug bastard."

* * *

A/N: Were Chuck and Friz mad, for real? You bet they were! Arrrghhh they went. This is in early 1995, so Friz was still alive. Don't go yellin' at me, "Chuck and Friz died, why are they in this?"

I hope that ending made up for all you guy's frustration.


	9. Locker Rooms are Fun

A/N: FLUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF! Oh such Fluff!

* * *

Monday had finally come, after the longest Sunday Lola had ever been through in her life.

All she could do was lie on her couch and watch more cartoons, with her phone unplugged. She didn't want to tell anybody about what had happened the previous night. Not yet. She wasn't in the mood. She was afraid that any outside interference would ruin the high she had been on.

Although, a part of her did want to rub it in everyone's face. A part of her wanted that high-five from Daphne. To see the fires of jealousy in her sister's eyes. To smirk at her mom's warnings of mingling with Hollywood royalty.

He was a really great guy. And that kiss…where the hell did _that _come from? She'd never been kissed like that before. She'd never wanted a kiss so bad before. And that butthead walked away all smug and…ugh.

It had worried her the rest of the weekend that maybe she was a bad kisser. Maybe he had to high-tail it out of there so he didn't embarrass her.

(Nah, he's just a butthead…)

She timidly strolled onto the set, trying not to make eye contact with anybody. She wasn't sure if Bugs had told anyone about their date, or if anyone found out some other way.

So far no one had given her a second glance.

"Hey Lola." Sylvester walked past her and waved.

She cringed and waited for him to say anything else. He didn't.

She turned and watched him continue walking away. When she turned back around she walked head on into Daffy.

"Hey! Watch it!" Daffy pushed her off of him and dusted himself off.

"S-sorry!" Lola cringed again.

"Just watch where you're goin'! Sheesth…"

"Yeah…" Lola rubbed her forehead and watched him suspiciously.

Daffy grabbed a cup off a nearby table and turned back to Lola.

"Stho, have fun Sthaturday?"

Lola paled and turned to him so slowly, she creaked.

"What…do you mean?" Her eye twitched.

"The cleaning." Daffy's voice was flat and un-enthused.

"What cleaning?" Lola looked puzzled.

"Daph sthaid ya couldn't hang out with her because you were cleaning. Right?"

Lola nearly crapped a brick. "OH! _That _cleaning! It was…uhm…"

"Yeah, I don't really care." Daffy interrupted her and waved his hand.

"Right." Lola's shoulders slumped in relief.

"What happened on Sthunday though, she tried callin' ya." Daffy looked down at his drink, seemingly more interested in its contents, than Lola's response.

"My uhm…my phone was…"

He waved his hand again to stop her. "I'm just making sthmall talk. You can shut up now." Daffy took a swig of his drink and started to walk away.

Lola stood for a minute, dumbfounded. She turned to Daffy and gave him a confused look, which then turned into an annoyed one.

"Good morning to you too, jerk!"

He looked back and gave a shrewd smile and continued walking away.

She smiled and shook her head. "Ok, he's obviously in the dark. Daphne probably ain't but…" She stopped when she spotted Bugs across the court talking to a group of people.

Her stomach churned.

(Please don't let today be awkward. Please talk to me first.)

She stood and stared at him, waiting for him to notice her. He finally did. He glanced over, but there was no expression of delight at seeing her. There was no expression of disgust either, so it wasn't necessarily a bad sign. Was it?

He continued talking to the group he was surrounded by, until they dispersed. She waited to see if he would approach her, but instead, he gave her a half-smile and walked off the set towards the locker rooms.

"Hey, wait a minute! That jerk! I wait all Sunday just to see him again, and he doesn't even say hi to me!" She clenched her hands into fists and started to stomp off towards the locker rooms to approach the situation.

She entered the locker room and looked around. No Bugs. No anybody.

"What the…where did he go?" She walked further into the locker room and stood with her hands on her hips, frustrated.

"Is he avoiding me?" The thought made her arms drop to her sides.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She flung around and was face-to-face with Bugs who was smirking at her.

"Gah!" Lola jumped back slightly.

"Hi."

Before Lola could respond, he had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against a nearby locker.

He stared at her for a moment, his hands on the lockers on either side of her.

"Looking for someone?" He smiled coyly.

She blushed deeply, before gathering her composure and pushing on his chest.

"You jerk! Walkin' away last night, like some badass…I oughta-"

She was cut off by Bugs smothering her mouth with his. She limped for a brief moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She had longed for this sensation again all Sunday, and now she knew he did too. He held onto the back of her head and ran his other hand down her side and around her leg, pulling it up and guiding it to wrap around his.

He pressed up against her and she whimpered, feeling as if she couldn't get enough of him. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way he felt. She felt like her whole body was buzzing.

Scared that she might lose control of herself, she broke off the kiss breathlessly.

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No." Bugs' response was brusque. He kissed her again hungrily and she gripped onto the front of his jersey tightly.

"Should I?" He broke in momentarily, before turning his attention to her neck.

"I don't know…" Lola was finding it very hard to speak. Her voice came out in a whisper.

He moved back to her mouth and she started to push him back and became more aggressive. He felt the bench behind him touch the back of his legs and he sat down, pulling her down to straddle his lap.

They were both getting lost in each other when the sound of the locker room door opening caught them by surprise.

Lola instantly shot up and stood against the locker. Bugs continued sitting and glanced towards the door.

"Bugsth? Ya in there?"

It was Daffy. They both exchanged frustrated glances, then looked towards the door and saw Daffy emerge.

"Yeah, what?"

"Where'sth Lola, they're ready for you guys on the…" He noticed her standing there.

"Oh. There she isth." He looked back and forth between them suspiciously. "What're you guys doin' in here?"

"Makin' fun of you…" Bugs responded tiredly.

His suspicion was instantly forgotten and he glared at Bugs.

"Shut up…" Daffy started to head towards the door. "Well get your assth on the set, Joe'sth been lookin' for ya."

Bugs nodded and waited for him to leave. He stood up and smirked at Lola.

She smiled back and shook her head. "Is Daffy really that clueless?"

"Do ya even have to ask?"

She laughed and let out a sigh. "He'll find out eventually. Then what?"

"The cheesy innuendos will ensue, followed by ravenous jealousy. Then he'll ignore the situation entirely."

"Ah…wonderful."

They stood in silence for a moment studying each other. Lola tried to figure out what was behind that smirk of his.

"You're an asshole."

Bugs laughed. "And why is that?"

"I had the worst Sunday ever waiting to see you today and you sneak in here _knowing _I'd follow you. Ass." Lola crossed her arms and jokingly turned away from him.

He took a step closer to her and reached for her arms to un-cross them.

"Aww…you like me?"

"Don't mock me!" Lola tried not to smile and tightened her arms so he couldn't un-fold them.

"You like meee...you like meee…" Bugs shifted from side to side and laughed.

She turned and pushed him lightly. "Shut up. You like me too!"

Bugs smiled. "Yeah…you're okay…"

She pushed him harder. "Okay? You butthead! Stop messing with me!"

"Alright, alright." Bugs put his hands up submissively.

"When can I see you again?"

"You're seein' me now!" Bugs laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Uhm, tomorrow? After work?"

"Sure. But, why not tonight?"

"Wow, you like me a lot huh?" Bugs elbowed her.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if ya don't stop messing with me, buddy." Lola made a fist.

"I have plans tonight, savvy?"

"Vague, but ok."

The locker room door flung open once more and Daffy stormed in.

"What the hell are ya doing? Get out there! I'm sick of being Joe'sth lil messenger boy!"

"Ok Daffy!" Bugs started to head for the door.

Lola followed closely behind them.

"Were you guysth really talkin' about me in there?"

Bugs rolled his eyes and pat Daffy on the back.

"...Yes."

Lola giggled to herself and shook her head.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and a day of filming was complete.

Lola's busy mind had worn her out. She walked out of the studio, physically and emotionally exhausted. She really wasn't in the mood to go home and wait for the next day to come.

Maybe it was time to let Daphne in on her "secret". She'd get suspicious if she went any more days of lame excuses for not being able to hang out with her. It was only a matter of time before she found out; she might as well get it over with.

She opted to get a pick-me-up before she headed over to Daphne's house. She decided to walk to the café she'd gone to several times with Bugs.

The thought of the café made her smile. It was only a short walk to it, and when she rounded the corner and the café came into view, she noticed something…

Bugs was there…and he wasn't alone.

"Is that…a woman?" Lola was instantly furious.

"So those were his '_plans_' for the afternoon! Going out with someone else! I don't think so…"

She headed for the table where they were sitting at and Bugs noticed her. His eyes got wide and his "date" noticed. She turned around and watched the fuming Lola walk up to the table.

"You…" Lola began.

Bugs set his drink down and raised an eyebrow at Lola.

"Are you stalking me?" Bugs joked.

Lola glared and opened her mouth to yell but nothing came out.

"Lo, this is my sister, Clare."

Lola's jaw dropped and she instantly felt like a jackass. Her accusing finger that was pointed at Bugs, fell limply to her side.

"Your…sister?"

Clare extended her hand to Lola and shook it. "Hi."

"He-llo…" Lola slapped her forehead, and Bugs motioned for her to sit down.

"What're ya doing here, I thought ya were headin' home?"

Lola sat down, red from embarrassment. "I-I was, but I decided to head over to Daphne's. I was going to grab a cup of coffee before I went."

"I would've invited ya, but I wasn't sure if…"

Lola held up her hand. "No no, I understand." She rubbed her forehead, still embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions so quickly.

Clare cleared her throat. "So, who is this Bugs?"

Bugs chose his words carefully. "She's…a friend."

Clare looked at him knowingly. "I see."

Lola looked Clare over. She was very lean, like Bugs. A paler gray than him, with very deep, blue eyes. The similarities in their looks made her want to slap herself. If she hadn't been so blinded by jealousy, she might have caught onto their relation without him telling her.

Bugs gestured to Clare. "She's in town for a few days from England."

Lola looked surprised. "England? Wow, what're you doing over there?"

"I own an art gallery there."

"She just opened one in L.A. last year, and she goes back and forth." Bugs interjected.

"Sounds fun!" Lola was impressed, but hardly surprised that his sister would be so independent and successful.

Clare shrugged. "Tiresome is a better word."

"Well I'm sure it's worth it, right?"

"It can be." Clare set down her cup and studied her brother's 'friend'. "So, Lola. What do you do?"

Lola looked at Bugs, then back at Clare. "I'm actually shooting a movie with Bugs here."

Clare looked to Bugs with a slight smirk. "Really? How interesting…"

Bugs raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Testament to her being on the lot."

Clare ignored his sarcasm and focused on Lola. "And how is that going?"

The look she was giving her made Lola feel un-easy.

She shifted in her seat. "It's uhm, it's going alright. I think."

Bugs leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes off his younger sister.

"Having fun?" Clare prodded further.

Lola grew more uneasy. "Y-yeah…"

"Clare." Bugs cut in.

They both turned to him and Clare gave him a questioning look.

He gave her a knowing look and nodded, as if answering all her questions of their involvement together.

"Hmm." Clare rubbed her chin.

"Quit tryin' to mess with her head, you're freakin' her out."

Clare laughed and turned to Lola. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Lola raised a confused eyebrow but said nothing.

"He must like you a lot to not let me mess with you…" Clare smiled.

Lola blushed and laughed nervously. "Thanks."

Clare was a much stronger personality than she was used to. She oozed confidence and wisdom, much like Bugs did. She wasn't as subtle about it though. She was very up-front and to the point. A huge contrast from her sister's air-headed, childish and frail personality.

Despite Clare scaring the shit out of her, something told Lola she was going to like her very much.

"So does Daffy know?" Clare looked back to Bugs.

"No."

"Is it because ya don't want him to know, or…because he's bein' an idiot?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B…"

Clare nodded knowingly with a slight chuckle. Clare turned to Lola again.

"So you're headin' to Daphne's?"

"Yeah…"

"Does she know?"

The realization that Clare now knew sunk in and Lola felt a wash of relief over her.

"No…I think I should get it over with though."

Clare nodded. "She'll be mad if she hears it on the news first."

"On the news?" Lola grew nervous. "What do you mean?"

"It'll be out by the end of the week, no matter what you do."

"It will?!" Lola paled.

"Who do you think you're getting involved with here?"

"Clare…" Bugs crossed his arms and gave his sister a stern look.

"What? She might as well be walkin' down the street with the friggin' Pope! Someone's bound to have spotted you two out somewhere, and they're busy sellin' the pictures to the highest bidder as we speak."

Bugs sighed.

Lola felt sick. She had forgotten about that. She won't have to tell anybody. She won't have the chance.

She's not going to hear the end of it. She wouldn't be surprised if she had a million messages on her machine from everyone in her family…most of them from Lily.

Lola put her hands over her face, trying to hide the frustration she felt and Clare put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be that way. It'll be alright."

"How?"

"Trust me. Just go about your business. Don't tell anyone anything you don't want them to know. Go about your life as usual, and ignore anything you read. You'll be fine."

"What am I getting myself into?"

"We can stop." Bugs' statement made Lola go stiff.

She looked up at him through her hands before letting them drop.

"Stop?"

Bugs nodded slowly.

"So, you want us to stop seeing each other?" Lola felt heartbroken.

Bugs was silent for a moment. He gathered his thoughts and sighed.

"I don't want you to start somethin' you're not sure you can handle."

"You don't think I can handle you?" She got a little agitated.

"That's not what I said. But I won't lie to you. You will be followed, and anything you do will be watched and you'll have no privacy. People are gonna talk, and they're gonna prod, and…if ya don't think you're up to it then…I understand."

Lola let it all sink in. "I…don't know."

Clare kicked Bugs from under the table.

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

"Don't put so much pressure on the girl!"

"It's pressure I'm tryin' to avoid."

Lola stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Maybe I should think about this for a while."

Clare gave her a thumbs up. "Good idea, think it over. Go talk to Daphne about it."

Lola nodded solemnly and started to walk away.

Bugs turned to watch her leave. He looked back at Clare and sighed.

"Clare, excuse me for a minute."

She nodded as he got up and chased after Lola.

When he got up to her he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Lola…"

She looked at him with sad eyes and said nothing.

"Listen, please don't think for a second that I want to stop seeing you. I just don't want ya to end up resenting me because of what Hollywood could do to ya. Honest."

She studied his face and knew he was being genuine. She struggled to fight back the tears that were swelling up in her eyes.

"Really?"

He grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly. "Really. I'm trying to give you the chance to back out and save your privacy while ya still can."

"Fuck my privacy!"

Bugs smirked and fought the urge to make a dirty joke. "You're not going to think it over are ya?"

"No. I'm going to go tell Daphne everything, and then sit at home and wait until I see you tomorrow. 'Savvy'?"

Bugs grabbed her face and kissed her. "Thank you."

Lola smacked his arm. "Don't scare me like that! I was just starting to like you! God!" She turned and started to head back towards the studio parking lot.

He smiled appreciatively and watched her walk away. "Didn't ya want coffee?" He called after her.

"I got all the wake-up I need for now, thanks!"

* * *

Lola was standing at Daphne's door with her hand up to knock on it, when the door flung open.

Daphne had a very unenthused look on her face and she stared at Lola.

Lola looked back and forth, nervously. "Uh, hi?"

"Hello. Nice of you to stop by."

Lola sighed. "We have to talk."

Daphne got a concerned look and moved to let Lola pass.

They both walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Look, I know it seems like I've been avoiding you the past couple of days…" Lola began.

"Because you have." Daphne's voice was very concise.

Lola nodded. "Actually, I was."

"You weren't really cleaning your house on Saturday were you?"

"No."

"Where were you then?" Daphne crossed her legs and studied her.

"Out."

"With…?"

Lola sighed. "You know who…"

Daphne's eyes widened. She grabbed Lola's hands and shook them excitedly.

"Really?"

Lola nodded.

Daphne shot up and pointed at Lola. "I KNEW IT!"

Lola watched her dance around her coffee table and laughed.

"Watch football often?"

Daphne ignored her and sat down. "So, how did that happen? Did he ask you, or did you ask him?"

"He did."

"See?! I told you! Didn't I tell you? Daphne Duck, knower of all things! So how was it, what did you guys do?"

"He took me ice-skating."

"Really? That's so sweet! Then what?"

"We talked…and…walked in the park…"

"Aww, he walk you home?"

"No, we parted ways at the bridge."

"I see. So what'd you guys talk about, I mean…do you think he likes you? Are you going out again?"

"Oh yeah, he likes me…"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Uh…huh? He kiss you?"

Lola closed her eyes real tight, feeling truly girly for the first time in a long time. "Yeah!"

They both giggled like ravenous chipmunks and it was more than Daffy could stand from the next room.

"Would you two school girlsth shut up in there! You're gonna sthart breakin' all the glass in thisth house!"

* * *

Bugs and Clare stood at the entrance to Clare's Beverly Hills home. Bugs fiddled with the keys in his pocket, ignoring the intense stare his sister was giving him.

"Say it. I know ya wanna say somethin'. Just say it already."

Clare put her hand on his arm and smiled. "I'm glad to see you dating again. I mean…_really_ dating."

Bugs let out an aggravated sigh. "Is that it? Don't you have some comment about her? Any opinions to share?"

"Nope. I like her. She was very, what's the word I'm looking for? Different?"

Bugs raised an eyebrow.

"She isn't like anyone else you've been with. She didn't act like she was sitting next to a celebrity. She acted like she was sitting next to a friend."

Bugs nodded. "Trust me, I'm being very selective this time."

"Yes. Well so long as you're not datin' anyone like that _last_ psycho you were with, it'll be fine."

Bugs chuckled. "Yeah."

"Hmm…well, goodnight." She held her arms out and hugged him.

He hugged back and kissed the side of her head.

"Good night."

She stepped inside her house and held onto the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, not unless you come to work with me."

"Borrring. I'll go visit Daff tomorrow then."

Bugs nodded and started to walk back to his car.

"Have fun tomorrow." Clare shut the door before Bugs could turn and make a comment.

* * *

Lola awoke with a start as her phone rang.

"Why am I so _friggin'_ popular…"

She snatched the phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"Lola…"

She looked at her phone and smacked it. The voice at the other end was barely audible.

"Lil? Is that you?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

There was silence. "Hello? Lily? Lily….?"

Lola thought she heard a sigh before the line went dead.

"Shit. It must have leaked."

* * *

A/N: Uhm, ok then. Cliffhanger?


	10. Pillow Fight

* * *

A/N: Fluffy cottonswabish goodness!

* * *

Thunder rumbled outside and Lola sat on her couch next to Bugs, who was enthralled with the horror flick they were watching.

She glanced at her phone and let out a sigh, which Bugs noticed.

"Not likin' the movie?"

"No, I love this movie."

Bugs looked over at her. "Then what's the matter, it's almost at the best part."

A blood curdling scream came from the television and Bugs quickly looked back.

"Aww man!" He picked up the remote and proceeded to rewind back to what he missed.

Lola fought the smile that was creeping onto her face. She was glad to be with someone that was into horror movies the way she was.

He noticed her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just happy."

"What was the sigh for then?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I don't want to ruin the night." Lola reached for the popcorn and shoved a handful into her mouth.

Bugs paused the movie and looked over at her.

"C'mon…"

Lola grumbled, but conceded. "It's Lily."

"Oh." Bugs leaned back.

"She hasn't talked to me in over a month. She won't return my messages or answer her phone when I call."

"And that's a problem?" Bugs chuckled.

She elbowed him and stifled a laugh. "I'm serious! She's really mad at me, and won't talk to me about it."

"Don't worry so much. She'll get over it." He pushed play again and continued to watch the movie

"I dunno. This is Lily we're talking about. I can't stop thinking about it."

Bugs slipped his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer.

"Hmm…I wonder if there's anything I could _possibly_ do to get your mind off of it…"

She gave him a sultry look and leaned into him. "I could think of a few things…"

Just as the space between them was about to close, Lola's front door swung open.

Wind blew in, blowing a few papers off her coffee table, and lightning struck in the distance, illuminating a figure that stood in the doorway, dripping from the rain.

They both turned, more annoyed than concerned.

"Speak of the devil." Bugs' voice was very deadpan. Another scream erupted from the TV, which would've made the scene more humorous, had Lola not been so concerned.

"Lily!" Lola quickly jumped to her feet and approached her waterlogged sister.

Lily's head hung low and she spoke in a barely audible voice.

"How could you…"

Lola let out an agitated sigh as her concern faded when she realized that her sister wasn't going to take the mature route.

"Answer me!" Lily's head shot up and her eyes met Lola's.

Lola put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"You drove all the way from San Francisco so ask me this, when I've been calling you for over a month? I'm not going to make excuses for who I date or why, because of your delusional fantasies!"

"But why him? Of all people!"

Bugs went un-noticed as he looked back and forth between the feuding sisters and ate popcorn.

"Double feature."

Lola grew more agitated and lowered her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't pursue him, he pursued me!"

Lily scoffed in disbelief. "He _what?_"

Lola's arms stiffened at her sides and her hands clenched into fists.

"Why do you find _that _so hard to believe?!"

"Because you're…you!" Lily suddenly noticed Bugs sitting on the couch and he waved at her.

"GAH!" She fell backwards against the wall, leaving a large wet spot on Lola's wallpaper.

"What is he doing _here_?!"

Lola crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes. "We _were_ watching a movie! Did you not notice his car parked out front?"

"Oh." Lily turned and looked out the still open front door and saw Bugs' car. She looked back sheepishly and put her hands behind her back. "I guess not."

"You had me worried _sick,_ ya know! You wouldn't answer my calls, and Ma said even _she_ couldn't get a hold of you! I was half tempted to drive up to San Francisco and smack the stupid out of you!"

"You called mom? Does she know?"

"I haven't told her. I thought you would've."

Lily turned away and crossed her arms. "I've been in my room crying all month and tracking down Lenny's asshole father, so I could get away and see this for myself!"

Lola threw her hands up and paced back and forth. "You're being ridiculous! You can't lay claim on a person! I can date whoever I want!"

Lily looked over her shoulder with a glare. "There are un-written rules about dating the guys that your friends or _sisters_ are interested in!"

"What the hell? 'Un-written rules'? That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard!"

Lily turned and looked at Bugs.

"You've heard of the un-written rules, right?"

Bugs put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, I'm stayin' outta this…"

Lily slumped back against the wall and teared up.

Lola sighed and walked over to her. "Lil, you're acting like a teenager."

Lily refused to make eye contact, and instead looked down at the floor. "You didn't even like him…"

"How would _you_ know who I liked, you never cared about that before. All you cared about was how _you_ felt, and getting _your_ way. It's not until I get something that _you _want, that you give a damn."

"Ooh, burn." Bugs said under his breath while he continued eating popcorn. Lola tossed him and amused look.

"It's not fair." Lily put her hands over her face and started to cry.

Lola rolled her eyes and put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Geez, you're being selfish."

"I am not. This is the one thing I've wanted my entire life, and you took it away from me."

Lola sighed and looked back to Bugs, not sure of how to handle the situation.

"I uh, I think I should go." Bugs stood up and brushed his pants off for any stray popcorn kernels.

Lola turned to him. "No, don't go."

"I don't want to get involved in this. This is between the two of you."

"I know but…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to whisper.

"You can handle it. Just, get this squared away with your sister, alright? I'll see ya tomorrow and we can finish _not_ watching that movie."

He kissed her on the cheek and winked at her as he made his way to the front door. He gave a sympathetic wave to Lily and shut the door behind him.

Lola grumbled and turned angrily to her sister.

"What?" Lily looked at her innocently.

* * *

"Stho, have fun last night?" Daffy elbowed Bugs as they wrapped up the final scene of the day.

"Not as much as I would've liked."

Daffy rubbed his chin thoughtfully and smirked. "Really? She doesthn't sthrike me asth the, "hold back" kinda girl."

Bugs glared at him, then raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"Blondesth have more fun, right?"

"You should know, you married one."

"Three Bugs…three." He emphasized by holding up three fingers.

"Whatever. She's not that type of girl. Doesn't matter anyway, not with her sister showin' up in the middle of nowhere."

Daffy faked a gasp and smacked his arm. "Bugsth! You didn't!"

Bugs gave him a confused expression, that turned into an irritated one. "Wha? Shut up you pervert! Not like that! I left after she showed up."

Daffy laughed to himself as Lola walked up to them.

"Still at the dirty innuendos phase?" Lola smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Of course." Bugs nodded.

Daffy looked back and forth and crossed his arms.

"What, you two have a systhem on how to rate how I act?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Daff…" Bugs turned to Lola and let out a sigh.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Uhm, in a word, horrible. She's too stubborn; I can't seem to get through to her. But she's shut up for now. She's heading home this afternoon."

"Strange that she would waste such a long trip, just for that."

"She's Lily, her and logic rarely meet. She thrives on drama."

"Sthay, not to interject but, why even be where people can show up at random?"

They both turned to Daffy.

"What do you mean?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, why be at your house where your sthister can show up anytime, when you could go to Bugs'th house where she'll never find ya."

Lola turned to Bugs and pushed his arm.

"Hey, ya know what; I haven't even _been_ to your house yet!"

Bugs looked side to side, then back at her. "So?"

"_So_? Why are we always at my place?"

"I like your house. It's quaint." Bugs shrugged.

"Well, I wanna see _your_ house." Lola crossed her arms.

"Yeah! Show her your house Bugsth!" Daffy poked him a few times and Bugs smacked his hand away.

"Shut up Daffy." He turned to Lola again. "Fine, we'll go to my house."

"Good. Tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Bugs scratched the back of his head.

"You don't have anything you wanna hide do ya?" Lola teased him.

"No…"

"Ok then." Lola looked at Daffy. "Any other comments you'd like to add?"

"Don't uh…hmm…no, I'm out."

* * *

Bugs stopped his car at the entrance to a gated community and stared forward for a moment.

"What's the problem?" Lola looked over at him, confused.

He let out a sigh. "Look, promise ya won't think differently of me once you've seen my house, ok?"

"Why would I think of you any different?"

Bugs looked at her seriously.

"What, your house a mess?" Lola tried to lighten his expression by cracking a joke.

He smiled. "No, I'm a near freak, you know that." He pulled up to the gate and it opened.

He continued driving down the road for about a mile, whilst Lola gawked at the mansions they passed by.

"You live in a house like these? I thought you lived in a hole!"

"Those are cartoons, Lo."

"I know, but still."

They finally arrived at a very large gate, which opened to reveal the largest mansion Lola had ever seen in her life.

Her mouth hung open, gawking at the expansive lawn that stretched on for acres of perfectly manicured trees and hedges.

"It's…a fucking castle!"

Bugs raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"It's…wow! What's the square footage of this place?"

"About 100 thousand, I think. I'm not really sure anymore."

They got out of the car and Lola stood on the cobblestone driveway and looked around at her surroundings.

Bugs opened his front door and whistled to get her attention.

She stumbled in, still lost in her amazement of the sheer size and beauty of the place.

It was immaculate, masculine and modern, but still warm and inviting, which surprised her. The ceilings were more than 20 feet high, and she strained her neck to look up and take in everything.

"That's the biggest friggin' fire place I've ever seen in my life!" Lola emphasized by pointing at it with her eyes wide open.

Bugs walked over to the large, antique couch in front of the fire place and leaned on it.

"Care for a tour or…"

"Yes, tour!" She smiled excitedly.

* * *

After showing her most of the things worth showing in his house, and they made their way up the stairs to the second floor, which led down a long hallway.

"So where does this lead to?" Lola asked, dragging her hand along the wall as she walked. She admired the deep rich colors on the wall and rug, and the simple yet ornate wood that bordered the walls and door frames.

"My room."

"And what are these rooms, guest rooms?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"Had a lot of people here at one time?"

"Sometimes. Family and friends mostly…"

"That's sweet."

He shrugged and reached for large double doors at the end of the hall. He opened them and stepped inside, followed closely by her.

"Whoa…" Lola walked in and stood in the middle of Bugs' massive bedroom suite.

"This is bigger than my house!"

"That's the 75th time you've said that today." He smirked and sat at the foot of his gigantic bed.

She ignored him and walked around his room, spinning as she did so. Looking at various bits and pieces of his life.

"Keeping track, eh?" She walked up to his bedroom window and peered out.

"Ooh, balcony!"

"All the bedrooms have balconies."

"I'll bet this one's the biggest." She looked over her shoulder at him and he smirked.

She closed the curtains and continued inspecting his room. She walked into his bathroom and flicked on the lights.

"Also huge, am I sensing a theme here?"

She peeked outside the bathroom and giggled.

He eyeballed her suspiciously and smiled. "What're you getting at?"

"You're not over-compensating for something are you?"

"I can assure you, no." He laughed and crossed his arms.

"Hmm…" She went back into his bathroom and hummed to herself.

"What are you doin'?"

"Looking through all your stuff, what do you think I'm doing?"

She opened his medicine cabinet and tilted her head.

"God, nothing."

He appeared in the door way and leaned against the door frame. "What d'ya mean nothin'? It's full of crap."

"Nothing incriminating I mean."

Bugs laughed. "You've been tryin' so hard all day. When are ya gonna give up?"

"Closet…I'll look in your closet." She poked his nose as she walked past him and made her way to his closet.

He smiled and jokingly rolled his eyes and followed her.

She flung his closet doors open and walked into his large walk-in closet.

"Wow…this is-"

"Bigger than your house? 76 my dear."

"Oh hush." She laughed and looked around.

"Nice suits! Ooh, and shirts." She tugged on the sleeves of a few and shook them lightly.

"That is what goes in closets." He crossed his arms and watched her flip through his clothes.

"No dresses though. Poo." She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Heh. Oh, I've hidden those well." He joked and stepped aside letting her pass.

She walked up to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Your house is…_amazing_."

He sat next to her, near the head of the bed. "Thank you…"

"I can't believe you never took me here before!"

"And _I_ can't believe it's not butter!"

She gave him a sarcastic look and laughed. "Man, you're a dork."

"Am I now?" He leaned back and gave her a mischievous look.

"Yep. A neat freaky, big house-ed, uber dork."

"Them's fightin' words."

Before Lola could react, she was knocked upside the head by a large pillow.

She regained her composure and reached for a "weapon" of her own.

"You asshole! Hitting an unarmed lady!"

She swung at him and missed and he knocked her in the side, causing her to fall over again.

He stood at the side of the bed and smirked.

"Call me a dork will ya? I'll whoop yer ass, lady or not!" He whacked her in the back of the head with the pillow again and she used her pillow as a shield.

Her muffled laughter vibrated the bed as he stepped up onto it and straddled over her and prepared to whack her again.

Just as he was about to swing, she kicked her leg out and tripped him, causing him to fall onto her.

She held onto him and whacked him as many times as she could with her pillow before he was finally able to lift himself up onto his hands. He grabbed her arm as it was about to swing and hit him again, and shoved his pillow in her face with his free hand.

She released her pillow and grabbed onto him with every free limb, and tried to roll over on top of him to gain the upper hand, but he fought back and they wound up rolling off the side of the bed, into a large pile of sheets and pillows.

He landed on top of her again, and she hit him with the pillow in the back, tiredly.

"How come I always land on the bottom?"

"Jelly side down, Lo."

"What are you saying, that you're the nut?"

He smiled at her before smacking her with a pillow again on the side of the head.

"Grr!" She tried sitting up to add momentum to her swings, but he pinned her down and whacked her in the head again.

"You suck!" She struggled to break free of his grasp, but the weight of him held her down and she eventually tired out.

"Uncle?" He looked down at her and smiled.

She tried not to smile and grumbled. "Uncle. Let me up, fatty."

He whacked her with the pillow again. "What did you call me?" He laughed.

"You're heavy! Lemme up!"

He whacked her again and she cried out in mock frustration.

"Bugs!"

And again.

"Alright!"

And again…

"You're not fat! Ok? I'm sorry!"

And again…

"Gah!"

He stared down at her again and she winced, preparing to get hit again. Instead he leaned down and kissed her forcefully causing her stiffened body to relax and melt into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, releasing her tight hold on her pillow. He also let go of his pillow and ran his hands up her arms to hold onto her shoulders and keep her in place.

She gripped onto the back of his shirt and wrapped her legs around him as if to bring him closer than he already was to her. He reached a hand up to run it through her hair and grip onto it. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

There was suddenly a loud, rumbling, alien-type sound that seemed to emanate from them.

This caused them to stop and stare at each other for a brief moment. Bugs hung breathlessly above her by an inch with a questioning expression.

"What the hell was that? Was that you or me?"

"I think it was both of us." Lola too was out of breath.

"When…was the last time we ate?"

She look to the side to think about it more deeply. "We ate today?"

Bugs buried his face in her neck and laughed. She hugged him and laughed too.

He sat up on his knees and sighed. "C'mon, let's go eat somethin'."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet with him as he stood.

"Damn stomach…"

He walked towards the door and grabbed a pillow off the floor.

"Hey!"

He turned around to a pillow being thrown at his face. He caught it and tossed it on the bed.

"Hey what?"

"After seeing this place, you better damn well believe you're taking me somewhere fancy, at least once!"

He smiled. "Of course…"

* * *

Lola looked over the menu in front of her in awe.

"I've never been to a place where everything on the menu was over 50 dollars."

"Ya wanted fancy, ya got fancy. L'Orangerie is one of the best French restaurants in Hollywood."

"We got in without reservations didn't we?"

He nodded and she giggled to herself as she clutched the menu.

"Hehe, this is _so_ cool. I wish I had a tiara, or something dumb like that."

Bugs smiled. "Who's the dork again?"

"Shut up." She continued leafing through the menu. "Hey, how come everything's in French?"

"What part of 'French restaurant' didn't ya get?"

She tried to kick at him, but was too far away to reach.

"Just pretend I kicked you, ok?"

"Duly noted."

She glanced around the restaurant, and chuckled to herself, realizing she was severely under dressed.

"Bet it costs a fortune just to get in this place.

"Nah, it's only 100 dollars a head or something, I think."

She threw him a sarcastic look that went un-noticed. "Oh, only 100…"

"This is very foreign to you, ain't it?"

"Well duh! The ritziest place I've been to is the Olive Garden."

Bugs laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You're hilarious."

"I'm not kidding."

"I know, I love it."

"Well I'm glad I entertain you." She looked down at her menu and noticed she couldn't understand any of it. "What is, "Lah Canard dey Barbie eh la Trooffe Noirie?""

Bugs continued laughing. "You mean, Le Canard de Barbarie et la Truffe Noire? Aren't you from Louisiana?"

"Details."

He shook his head in amusement and looked back down at his menu. "It's duck and black truffles I believe."

"Have you ever had it?"

"I'd never hear the end of it, if I did..."

Lola smirked.

"What is good then, none of this menu makes sense."

"Depends on what ya like, I guess."

"They got snails on here?"

"Yes."

She turned her nose up and raised her shoulders. "Eww gross! Let's get some."

He raised his eyebrow at her and tilted his head. "You eat snails?"

"No, I just want to see it!"

He shrugged and went back to his menu. "Alright. You can get whatever you want."

"Really? I want some of those fancy French cheeses. They got those here too?"

"Of course…"

"Sweet…"

He regarded her for a moment and smiled. "You're so…refreshing."

Lola looked up at him. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes."

She smiled back. "Wine, we have to have that fancy wine too. Can we taste everything?"

"If you want."

"I've never had restaurant wine before. I buy all mine at the grocery store."

"Well do you want red, or white?"

"Can we try both?"

"Well there's many kinds of red and white too ya know. Are you sure ya wanna try them _all_?"

She scratched her chin and nodded. "You're right. I don't want to get shitfaced. Maybe just one of each."

Bugs smacked the table and laughed. "I'm driving, so get as shitfaced as ya want."

"Yes well, I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to trust you." She gave him a sly look.

"I promise, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Well, not I'm disappointed."

He smirked and set his menu down and watched her.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem."

"So what are you getting?"

"Ravioli I guess..."

"I want meat." Lola set down her menu.

"Then get meat."

"I will then."

"Fine."

"Alright then."

"Do it then."

"I will."

"Ok."

They both stared at each other, confused by what had just happened until a waiter broke their silence.

"Um, monsieur, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah uh…I'll have the Foie Gras Chaud, and she'll have…uhm, meat."

The waiter gave him a quizzical look. "Erm, what kind of meat monsieur? We have un poisson, et Le Boeuf, et Veau de Lait, er…L'Agneau?"

Lola looked back and forth at them with a confused expression.

"Whaa…?"

"You want fish, beef, lamb, or pork?"

"Beef…I guess. Whichever."

"Yeah and uh, she wants to sample your cheeses and escargot."

The waiter raised an eyebrow but wrote everything down and nodded, not daring to question him.

"Anything else, some wine perhaps?"

"Yeah…uh, both."

"Both monsieur? Red et white?"

"Yeah."

"Which type would you like?"

"Whichever's most expensive, I don't care…"

"Very well, I will be right back with her…cheese."

He took both of their menus and walked off.

As soon as he was out of earshot they both snickered.

"She'll have meat and….cheese!" Lola rested her head on the table and continued to laugh.

"Do you know hard that was to keep a straight face?"

"I know! He must think we're total idiots!"

"Yeah." He put his hand up and she high-fived it.

"That was great…"

* * *

The night had come to a close, and they both stood in front of Lola's house, holding hands.

"Thanks for letting me ransack your house and humiliating you at a fancy restaurant."

He smiled and nodded.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Thanks for not changin' the way you think of me…"

"I don't know why you think I would, but…you're welcome I guess."

"What you just said, made it even better."

Lola blushed and said nothing.

"I had a really great time too. I can honestly say I've never had a dinner quite like that before." He laughed at the thought.

Lola wiped her shirt off smugly. "Yeah, and I didn't get drunk. Successful night out, I'd say."

Bugs chuckled and looked down. "You're so weird."

"That's why you love me…" As the last word slid off her tongue, she brought her hands to her mouth as if to stop what she'd already said.

(I did _not_ just say the "L" word!) Lola watched in horror, while the emotions played across his face as he processed what she had just said.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"I do." Bugs cut her off.

Her arms dropped to her sides. "You what?"

"I do love you." He looked her in the eye and she could feel the sincerity radiate off of him.

She began to tear up and twisted the bottom of her shirt nervously. "R-Really?"

He took a step closer and nodded.

A tear ran down her face and she collapsed into him, taking him by surprise.

"I love you too! So much." She kissed him as hard as she could, almost making him lose his balance. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back until she was up against her front door.

Suddenly her porch light flicked on and they both looked up at it, stunned.

"Is someone here?"

Lola slapped her forehead. "Lily probably hasn't left like she said she would."

"Ah." Bugs stepped back.

Lola looked in her driveway and saw Lily's car still parked in the grass.

"Yep…it's her. She's probably spying on us."

Bugs gave her a mischievous smile and kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Lola nodded and watched him walk back to his car and drive off.

She let out a happy sigh and unlocked her front door and came face to face with her sister.

"Geez!"

Lily glared at her and stepped aside, letting Lola get passed her.

"Gee, thanks for letting me in my own house. I thought you were leaving this afternoon."

"And I thought you were coming home after work!"

"I had a change of plans." Lola set her purse down on the hall table and walked towards her room.

"Where were you?" Lily followed closely behind.

"None of your business."

"You can't just go off and not tell anyone where you're going! I was worried!"

Lola stood in her bedroom doorway and whipped around.

"Excuse me? I can't go somewhere without letting my little sister in on it? The same little sister that refused to answer her phone for a month, and freaked out her entire family?"

Lily backed up and looked defeated. "Point taken."

"I take it you're staying the night, again?"

"If that's alright…" Lily looked at the floor.

"Fine then. See you in the morning." She was about to shut her door when Lily stopped her.

"Lola…I'm…I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I did a lot of thinking today, and you're right. It's not right to claim someone that doesn't want me."

"Uh. Thanks."

Lily looked down and began to walk away, leaving a stunned Lola hanging onto her doorknob.

* * *

A/N: To clarify for those who care, the "Lenny" mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, is Lily's son. He'll be in later chapters.

Uh…I think this barely went anywhere but…er…I have no real excuse.

Relationship development….yeahhhhhh.

(flees)


	11. Girly Things

A/N: No fluff! Sorry…

* * *

Lola sighed in relief as she pulled up to the large gates in front of Bugs' "house". It offered more protection and security than her house had as of late. For months now, her phone had been ringing non-stop. Family, friends she hadn't talked to in years, and every various form of paparazzi Hollywood had to offer, all wanted a piece of her.

Unplugging her phone hadn't been enough. There was always someone at her door, or window. She was beginning to feel very un-safe in her remote little neighborhood. Moving and changing her name was sounding like a tempting idea.

She rolled her window down and pulled a sheet of paper with some numbers on it from her pocket. Even though she had been to his home many times by now, she still needed a little help remembering the pin to open his gate. As she reached for the keypad, she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and saw a very wealthy looking woman in a jogging suit, making her way around Lola's beat up car. The woman looked over her shoulder and gave her car a curious look.

"Heh, I must stick out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood." Lola thought to herself as she entered the last digits of the pin.

The gate slid open and she pulled around the quarter-mile long driveway.

She stepped out looked out down towards the gate, which was out of view and snickered to herself.

"I'd hate to have to get the mail. That'd be one hell of a walk." She shrugged and walked up to the front door and opened it.

Despite being a regular, the place still amazed her. She was almost afraid to touch anything. Everything was so clean, and organized and expensive looking.

She figured she'd come over and attempt to make Bugs lunch or something, despite her inability to cook. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Hello? Helloooooo? You home?" Lola waited for a response, but heard nothing.

She checked her watch. "11:45. He wouldn't still be asleep."

She called out again, still with no response.

"He has to be home, his front door was unlocked." She walked through his house, and around to the living room where his very large TV was on. No Bugs though.

"Hmm, maybe the kitchen."

She made her way to the kitchen, and found that he wasn't there either. She poured herself a drink and leaned against the counter in thought.

"Outside?" She walked to his back sliding door and looked out on the patio.

Not there.

"Maybe he did sleep in." She started to head for the staircase which led up to his room, and heard footsteps coming down them.

"Bugs?" She quickened her pace and continued heading for the stairs.

As she made it to the foot of the stairs, so did the person that was walking down them.

They almost bumped into one another, and Lola's presence startled the other person.

"AHH!"

Lola jumped back and spilled some of her drink on the floor.

"Clare?"

"Who the- - Oh, Lola right? Ya scared the shit outta me!" Clare clutched her chest and looked down at the mess on the floor.

Lola looked down at it too. "I'm sorry! I'll get that!" She looked around for something to wipe it up with and got frustrated when she found nothing.

"There's some towels in the hall closet. Here, I'll get 'em." Clare walked over to a door and got a couple of towels and began wiping up the spill.

Lola leaned down and helped, still blushing from embarrassment.

Clare sat on the steps and sighed. She looked at Lola who was sitting on her knees, holding onto the wet towels in her lap.

"Gimme those." Clare smiled and reached her hand out to take the towels.

Lola handed them over sheepishly. "I'm sorry I startled you."

Clare let out a laugh and rubbed her cheek. "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there, ya know."

Lola stood and dusted off her legs. "I uh, I hope I'm not intruding. I was trying to surprise Bugs. I didn't know you were visiting again."

"Neither does he." Clare smirked and stood as well.

"He's not here?"

"Of course not, he's at work."

"Work? But filming's over." Lola raised an eyebrow.

"No no, his other job. School's started, remember?"

The blank stare on Lola's face was all the answer Clare needed.

"The school he owns?"

Lola still stared at her.

"Ya don't know he's a teacher?"

"Uh, I guess not." Lola blushed again, much to Clare's amusement.

"Heh, he hasn't told ya that yet?"

Lola searched her memory and something clicked. "Now that you mention it, I think he did bring it up a while back."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised he's never showed it to you."

"I…uh…" Lola looked down, trying to hide her ever growing embarrassment.

Clare put her hand on Lola's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. School just started a couple of days ago. He was probably plannin' on showing you eventually, he just hadn't gotten around to it."

"When he said he might be busy at work during the day, I thought he meant…well, I don't really know what he meant." Lola rubbed the back of her neck.

"He's just glad filming ended before the summer was over. It all worked out favorably I guess."

Lola nodded. "So, his own school? As in, he bought it?"

"As in, he built it."

Lola's eyes widened. "Wow, seriously? That's great!"

"Acme Looniversity? I can't believe you've never heard of it!" Clare laughed.

"That's a real school?"

There was a silence between them.

"Uh, yeah." Clare smiled.

"You mean to tell me, that same school from that show…what's it called, is an actual school…that he _built_?"

"Tiny Toons, and yeah."

Lola smacked her forehead. "Geez! I'm such a dumbass!"

"No you're not, come on…" She began to walk towards the kitchen and gestured for Lola to follow, which she did timidly.

"I'm sorry. I just never paid attention to these kinds of things before."

"It's O.K. Really." Clare was trying not to laugh at Lola's ignorance, and bit her lip.

There was another silence between them, which Lola tried to fill with small-talk.

"So uh, what are you doing here?"

"I had to make an un-expected trip to the states and thought I'd drop by my brother's house to bother him a bit."

"That must be nice to be able to travel around the world at a moment's notice."

"It gets old." Clare said flatly as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

Lola sat on a stool by the center "island" counter and sighed.

Clare grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the door.

"So, now that ya know he's not here, whatcha wanna do?"

"I dunno. Go back home I guess. I'll call him later or something."

"Oh." Clare took a swig of her water, keeping her eyes on Lola.

"W-why?"

Clare continued studying Lola and walked up to stand closer to her.

"Do I frighten you?"

Lola's eyes got wide and she looked away.

"No…"

Clare raised a suspicious eyebrow and Lola caved in.

"Yes!"

Clare laughed. "Why?"

"I…I don't know! Because you're Bugs' family and I want you to like me. And you're…scrupulous. It's intimidating."

Clare sat down next to her and tried to not snicker.

"Those were some big words there…"

"Um…"

Clare reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't have to impress me. It wouldn't matter to Bugs if I liked ya or not anyway. He's very stubborn."

Lola looked a little worried at that statement. "So you…"

"Nah, I like ya."

Lola visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry if I intimidate you."

"It's ok."

Clare smiled. "Here, let's go out and do girly stuff. Get to know each other better."

Lola turned to her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I never get to hang out with other girls. I'm always working."

"Ok, but I must warn you, I'm not into a lot of girly things."

"Me neither. But I'm in the mood to pretend like I am."

Clare stood up and grabbed her hand and led her through Bugs' house until they reached a large door at the northern wing of the house.

"We'll take one of his cars, mine is full of paintings." She opened the door and Lola's jaw dropped.

What lay before her was the largest garage she'd ever seen. It was more like a showroom floor for rare and exotic cars and motorcycles.

"We can't take one of these ca—Holy crap is that a Viper!" Lola pointed, not actually believing what she was pointing at.

"Probably." Clare shrugged and walked up to a wall covered in car keys.

"We can't take one of these! I mean…Jesus, that car's worth a quarter of a million right there. I'm afraid to breathe on that!"

Clare plucked a set of keys off the wall and walked up to one of the Ferraris.

Lola watched in horror as Clare unlocked the door and slid in the driver's seat.

"A Ferrari F50? You can't be serious…no…I can't…" She held her arms out and shook her head in protest.

Clare revved up the engine and Lola's knees buckled.

"Ok!" She ran around the other side of it and got in.

She looked at Clare who was inspecting her sunglasses in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm not a part of this, you hear me? This was all your idea! You kidnapped me."

Clare smirked and began backing up. "What's he going to do, kill his baby sister?"

Lola rubbed the door panel and looked around the car.

"This is not a car. This is a 6-speed piece of art."

Clare smirked and peeled out of the driveway, causing Lola to have a mixture of joy and fear.

As they made their way out of the neighborhood, and out into traffic, Lola eased up.

"So, where are we off to, oh fearless leader?"

Clare shrugged and glanced at her.

"I dunno, what's the girliest thing you can think of?"

Lola thought it over for a moment and couldn't think of anything girly enough that she was willing to do aside from shopping.

"Shopping?"

"Alright, shopping will do."

Lola looked down and around her and cringed.

"Oh uh, I don't have my purse with me."

"No problem."

Lola raised a questioning eyebrow and she grew mortified.

"You didn't…"

Clare smirked and held up a shining piece of golden plastic, with Bugs' name on it.

"Oh, you're evil."

* * *

Lola stirred a tall glass of tea across from Clare at a fancy little bistro, somewhere in downtown Hollywood. She was happy to finally have a chance to relax, after horrifying day of Clare forcefully buying her things with Bugs' credit card. She decided not to worry too much and focus on other things for the time being.

"So, you're Clyde's mom, eh?"

Clare nodded and stirred a tea of her own. "Yep."

"He's a cutie. I finally saw that cartoon, heh."

"_Was_ a cutie. He's all grown up now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he got married about two years ago. Lives in London."

"Don't you have another son?"

"Junior. Yes, he's grown up too. Lives in New York." She sounded a little less enthused about him.

"Married?"

"Ha! No…"

Lola made a concerned face, but decided not to comment.

"So, uh, your husband? He doesn't travel with you?"

Clare scoffed. "Yeah, right. Nah, he doesn't like it here in the U.S. too much. He's kind of a pompous asshole. Plus he's busy, I _guess._"

"What does he do?"

"He's a dentist."

Lola laughed. "In England? Heh, how ironic."

Clare almost choked on her tea and laughed. "Glad ya caught onto that."

Clare smiled and studied her, trying to place her words correctly.

"So, have you ever been married?"

"No. Bugs has though, hasn't he?"

"No."

"Really? I thought he was…"

"What made ya think that?"

"I saw it in a cartoon, but I suppose it was just that. A cartoon."

"Would it have mattered?" Clare took a sip of her tea and watched her reaction carefully.

"No, I guess not. Just so long as he's not married now!"

They both laughed.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. He's a pretty decent guy."

"Pretty decent, eh? I think I'll take my chances."

Clare giggled. "He had a wild past. Dated a lot and what not. But he seems to have really calmed down in the past couple of decades. Actually, I think he's been calmed down ever since he had that house built. Like he was starting over."

Lola nodded. "I suppose it's alright, so long as he's trustworthy now."

"He's always been trustworthy."

Lola smiled, enjoying the input on him from a different source for a change.

"What was it like growing up with him? Must've been pretty cool, huh?"

Clare shrugged. "He was a pretty cool older brother. He used to beat me up a lot, but I deserved it now that I really think about it…"

"Hehe."

"He was busy a lot, but he always made time to play with me, and help me out. He taught me how to play baseball; Daffy taught me how to box…" She nodded in thought.

"What about your parents?"

"Heh, what parents? They never really paid any attention to me. I was basically a tool."

Lola gave her a sad face, which Clare waved away.

"Eh, it never bothered me. They gave me a life, and I used it. I'm happy with the way things are. He was all the parenting I needed anyway. It's not like any of us came from a traditional household to begin with, being raised by humans and all."

Lola gave a weak smile. She was very impressed that someone who didn't have a secure upbringing, wound up so independent and confident.

"Well whatever he did, he must've done it right."

Clare smiled. "Yeah…"

"I'll keep 'em."

Clare chuckled and looked down at her watch.

"Hmm, school's out. We should go pay him a visit."

Lola's eyes widened. "You're joking right? There's bags and bags of designer clothes that we bought with his credit card that _you_ stole, in the back of HIS Ferrari F50, that you _also_ stole."

"Borrowed, Lola. Borrowed. He won't be mad."

"Oh, I know he won't be mad. At _me_! I didn't do nothin'. I'm an innocent in all this." Lola playfully crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ya didn't stop me though."

Lola gave her a betrayed look. "Oh no. No no no…"

"Don't worry! He's not gonna do anything! Honest. I know my brother, ok?"

"If you say so…"

* * *

Clare pulled up along a long brick wall with vines crawling up it. Above the wall, Lola could make out a tall, familiar clock tower.

"Well poke me in the eye, it is a real place."

Clare reached over and pretended to try to poke Lola in the eye.

"Evil! You're evil!" Lola jumped out of the car and walked along the wall until she came to the entrance of the school.

"Whoa…it's HUGE!"

Clare also got out of the car and walked up beside Lola.

"Yeah, it's pretty big."

Lola ran up in between the giant statues of Bugs and Daffy and laughed.

"This is so cool! I can't believe I'm here!"

Clare laughed. "You're so weird! I'm still amazed you never realized this was a real place. What'd you think, Acme Acres wasn't real either?"

Lola looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I thought it was just a coincidence."

Clare crossed her arms. "Shut up, no one's that ignorant."

Lola laughed. "Hey, I never watched that show either, ok? Cut me some slack."

"Man! I've never met anyone like you before! You didn't watch _any_ cartoons?"

Lola shrugged. "Not really. No Looney Tunes based ones anyway. I was being rebellious against my sister okay?"

Clare shook her head and smiled in disbelief. "What a boring life you must've led."

Lola pointed at her. "Hey, my life was anything but boring. It just didn't include cartoons. Until recently that is…"

She continued to look around at her surroundings.

"This place is beautiful! And it's so BIG!"

"Yeah, ya already said that." Clare laughed.

"Well, look at it!" Lola emphasized by putting her arms up in the air.

Clare walked up to the statue of Daffy and leaned against it. She watched Lola inspect the grounds and walk up the stairs a little ways.

"It looks empty. Is anyone even here?"

Clare pointed at her watch. "School's over. All the students are gone now. But Bugs should still be here. He'll walk out those doors any minute."

Lola looked up at the bell tower and read the time.

"Almost 4. Hey, can we go in?"

"We might miss him if we do. It is a big place, and it'd be easy for him to walk right past us."

"Didn't think about that…" Lola rubbed her chin.

"Didn't think about what?"

Lola looked over and saw Bugs at the top of the steps, looking down at her.

"Hey!" She ran up and hugged him. "Nice school!"

He hugged her back, surprised and partially confused.

"Thanks. What're ya doin' here?"

Lola pointed towards the statue of Daffy. "Clare brought me."

"Clare?" Bugs looked and saw his sister giving him a smug look.

"What are _you_ doin' here?!" He walked up to her and hugged her.

"I was in the neighborhood." Clare smirked.

"Havin' a little trouble at your L.A. gallery?"

"Long story. I'm leaving tomorrow and dropped by your house to surprise you, only to find Lola doing the same."

Bugs looked at Lola and smirked. "Oh really?"

Lola shrugged and smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." He pinched Lola's cheek and walked past both of them.

He made it past the front entrance and noticed his Ferrari sitting there.

"You took one of my Ferrari's?!" He looked back at Clare with a raised, agitated eyebrow.

She smiled very wide and Lola tip-toed backwards, pointing at Clare behind her back.

Bugs rolled his eyes and approached his car to look it over. He inspected it for any dings or scratches and was satisfied when he found none. He could see bags wedged behind the seats and looked back at her.

"And shopping?"

Clare followed him to stand by the car, still smiling.

"Gee, I wonder how you ever paid for all of these…things." He held his hand out and she immediately gave up his credit card.

He sighed and shook his head at her.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Clare pointed over her shoulder at Lola with a look of contentment on her face. "I bought your girlfriend some girly clothes."

Lola nearly died behind her. "Don't tell him _that_!" She cursed to the sky and slapped her forehead.

Bugs shook his head. "You're a spoiled little brat Clare. I should beat you."

She reached to grab Lola's arm and pulled her to stand next to her.

"Poor little Lola here wanted nothing to do with it."

Lola said nothing but looked between them anxiously.

"Well it doesn't look scratched…" Bugs glanced back at his car, then back at Clare.

"Of course not! I'm an excellent driver."

"Because ya had a good instructor." Bugs stuck his tongue out at her as he walked past her and began to cross the street to the teacher's parking lot.

"Lo, ya wanna ride with me, or go back with Clare?"

Lola looked at Clare for a second, and Clare mouthed "Told ya so" to her. Lola glared at her playfully, and then ran to catch up with Bugs.

* * *

A/N: Mmm…Ferraris…


	12. Turkey

A/N: Why can't it be Thanksgiving all year?

* * *

Lola sat in the front passenger seat of Daphne's white convertible Mercedes, watching the Hollywood Hills stream past her. Penelope, who was sitting in the back, leaned forward and held onto the back of Lola's seat.

"What are you thinking Miss Bunny?"

Lola turned to her and tilted her shades down. "Huh?"

"I think she thinks you're thinking or something. I think." Daphne smiled, but kept her eyes on the road.

"You dork." Lola pushed her shades back on and looked back out at the scenery.

"You have been awfully quiet." Daphne glanced over.

"Yes, very rare." Penelope giggled and sat back in her seat.

Lola let out a sigh. "It's November."

"So?" Daphne shrugged.

"So, that means Thanksgiving is coming, which means I have to see my family."

"Not much of a family person I take it?"

"My family's not much of a 'Lola' person actually."

Penelope kicked the back of Lola's seat jokingly.

"Your family's not a Lola _person_?"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" Lola laughed at herself.

"No I don't." Penelope smiled at her innocently, while Lola shook her fist at her.

"I understood what you meant." Daphne patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Blondes…" Penelope crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out so Daphne could see it in the rearview mirror.

Daphne shook her head and ignored her.

"Why don't you spend it with Bugs? We all normally have a big get together."

"Oui! Great potatoes!"

Lola and Daphne both looked back at Penelope with raised eyebrows.

She looked between them and shrugged. "What? I like mashed potatoes."

Daphne turned back to watch the road, but Lola remained looking at Penelope with a confused expression.

"The man makes good potatoes, ok?" Penelope looked away and crossed her arms.

Lola smirked. "That's not all he makes good."

The other girls burst into laughter and Lola crossed her arms in frustration.

"Perverts!"

"How are we supposed to take that girl, honestly?"

"Seriously though, he must've gone to cooking school or something. He made this pasta dish one time…it was like…I found the gates to heaven on my plate…and I ate them. I'm going to get so fat."

"You have a very weird way of explaining things…" Penelope moved to the center seat and held onto the backs of the two front seats.

"Ya know, I think he did go to some culinary school _years_ ago." Daphne rubbed her chin in thought.

"Really now…" Lola didn't sound too surprised. "Is there anything he hasn't done?"

"He's a very eccentric guy, that's for sure."

"And he cleans! He's the cleanest guy I know!" Lola crossed her legs and shook her head. "Pfft, I'm set."

"He's a billionaire and all you care about is how clean he is?"

Lola looked back at Penelope who smiled at her innocently.

Daphne chuckled and tried to bring the original subject back up. "So, about Thanksgiving…"

"Eugh, I don't wanna think about it!" She threw her arms up and looked back out at the road.

"Just spend it with us!"

"It's not that simple. My parents have already called me, 'informing me' that they're on their way. They've already bought the plane tickets. They're coming. End of story."

"So, bring them along."

Lola looked over at Daphne, as if she was crazy. "HA! Nothing like having them criticize my every move in front of the entire cast of Looney Tunes. Not to mention them meeting Bugs for the first time and questioning the hell outta him. They'll probably drive him away…"

"They can't be that bad…"

"You don't know my parents." Lola rubbed her forehead and sighed. "They're old fashioned, and I mean in an extreme way."

"Like how?" Penelope tilted her head.

Lola thought it over for a moment.

"Alright, here's an example. At the family gatherings we have, after dinner the women go off into a separate part of the house with the children, while the men stay behind and smoke cigars and discuss politics."

"Well it's like that in most families. The mothers and children don't want to hang around the men. They want to go off and talk about whatever they want to."

Lola shook her head. "No, ya don't get it. It's mandatory. They separate the men from the women because it's 'proper'. It's a bunch of bullshit."

"Yeesh!"

"My mother is the stereotypical housewife, and my father is a routine driven bore-fest. Things have to go a set way, or they get bent out of shape. At least my mother does anyway."

"Are they the only ones coming?"

"Well of course my sister's coming, along with her son, Lenny."

"She has a son?" Daphne parked her car in the mall parking lot they were heading to.

"Yeah, he's 6. Very shy kid." Lola stepped out of the car and folded the seat forward so Penelope could step out.

"Hmmph." Daphne closed her door and walked up to join them as they headed into the mall. "I still say you should bring them along. There'll be too many people for them bother you, you can just hide from them in the crowd."

"Heh, maybe. Still, I'm not looking forward to them meeting Bugs."

"Just get it over with, it'll be fine."

"We'll see…"

Someone shouted from across the parking lot, catching their attention.

"Hi Lola!"

Lola squinted and stared at the person that was waving frantically at her. She waved politely and grabbed Daphne's arm and continued walking towards the mall.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea. People keep coming out of the woodwork. Just keep walking."

* * *

Lola pulled into her driveway and noticed a shiny red car parked in the grass.

"Gee, I wonder _who_ could be here…" Her voice was sarcastic, but happy.

She made her way to the front door quickly and opened it, and was blasted with the wonderful aroma of food cooking.

She set her bags and purse down in the front hallway and made her way to the kitchen and saw an array of some of her favorite foods setting on the stove.

"No Bugs though…hmm…wherever could he be?" She wondered aloud, and then glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing behind her.

"Hi." She smiled and turned to hug him.

"Hi." He rejected her hug and kissed her instead. "Where've ya been?"

"Out with some friends…" She looked back into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips.

"Making a mess of my kitchen I see."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have friends?"

She gave him a jokingly irritated look.

"Oh, such flattery. So, been busy here I take it?"

"More like bored." He turned her around to face him. "I'll be honest with ya Lo, I've never had to fight for attention from someone before."

She smirked. "You have my attention."

"Not this weekend I haven't, and I have work tomorrow." He crossed his arms and pouted at her.

"Then you'll have to make the most of this evening won't you?" She poked his chest and walked into the kitchen.

"Where'd all this food come from?"

"The store. You have heard of a store haven't you?"

She ignored him and looked down into a bubbling pot. "Can I eat this?"

He walked into the kitchen and raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her. "No, I made it so ya could stare at it all night."

He sat down at her tiny dining room table and watched her fill a plate with food.

"So ya miss me while you're at work then?" Lola asked as she searched her fridge for something to drink.

"No, not really…" Bugs joked.

She glared over her shoulder before shutting the fridge door.

"Ass." She walked over and sat across from him. "You not gonna eat?"

"Heavens no, it's poisoned."

She shook her head and started to eat. He smiled at her and sighed.

"What?"

"I dunno, just exhausted I guess. I'm glad there's a holiday coming up so I can take a break."

Lola set down her fork and cleared her throat.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

He blinked at her, and said nothing.

"My…parents are coming."

Bugs smiled and sat up straighter. "Well that's nice, right?"

"No! Where have you been? That's a very _bad_ thing!"

"Oh please, you're being dramatic." He rested his chin on his hand.

"Bugs, I'm serious."

"Well I'd like to meet them."

She stared at him, mortified.

He maintained his even stare at her. "What? I do."

She picked up her fork and took another bite of food to gather her thoughts.

"This is bad…"

He laughed it off and shook his head at her. "Why is it so bad?"

"Because I know they want to meet you too. They want to feel you out, gauge what kind of person you are, and make little comments that'll break you down and then they'll eat your soul!"

He gave her a bored stare. "Uh huh."

She smacked the table. "I'm not joking!"

"Lola, let them. That's what parents do. Except the soul eating thing, that one's new to me."

She smacked her forehead. "It's embarrassing though!"

"_So_? Ya have to get it over with sometime. Like, a Band-Aid being ripped off or somethin'."

She gave a mock sob. "But why _now_?"

"Tis the season Lo."

She sighed and poked at her food.

"It'll be fine, I promise." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, right…" She flicked a pea off her fork at him and it bounced off his nose.

He opened one eye and saw the mischievous expression she was giving him.

"Oh, it's war now missy." He sat up and pushed his chair back.

She slowly pushed her chair back as well and stood up slowly, then sprinted from the room, as he gave chase.

* * *

Lola glared forward as she drove her father's very large, "old person" rental car to the Thanksgiving dinner from hell. Her father sat next to her, head leaned back, sleeping, while her mother, sister, and nephew Lenny sat behind her, talking about things she tried to tune out.

"Aunt Lola?" Lenny's 6 year old voice came over his mom and grandmother's gossiping.

"What?"

"Are we _really _going to _the _Bugs Bunny's house?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna get married?"

Lola's eye twitched at her sister's shrieking laugh in response to her son's question.

"Hahaha! Lenny, don't ask such silly questions! Of course she isn't!"

Lola held her frustration in and gritted her teeth.

"Well I certainly hope he doesn't live in a hole in the ground." Lola's mother commented as she powdered her nose.

"Mother, don't be ridiculous, of course he wouldn't." Lily looked out the window, then back up to Lola. "Does he?"

"What?" Lola had been ignoring them again.

"That would be cool!" Lenny smiled to himself.

Lola rolled her eyes, and the scowl remained on her face.

Her father opened an eye and glanced at her.

"Now now Lola, road rage will be the death of us all."

She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Go back to sleep dad."

"Are we almost there? I can't wait to see his house!" Lily grabbed the back of her father's seat and giggled to herself.

"Yes…" Lola said between her teeth.

(I can't believe I'm going through with this. I should turn the car around. There's still time to save myself from this disaster waiting to happen.)

It was too late. She saw Bugs' "neighborhood" entrance up ahead and gulped.

"Shit."

Before she knew it, she was sitting at his front gate, watching it swing open before her, as her family looked up at his "house" in awe.

"He lives in a castle! Cool!" Lenny stood up on his seat and looked out the window on his mother's side.

There was a line of cars sweeping around Bugs' quarter mile long driveway. Lola parked behind one and turned off the ignition. Her family stepped out of the car and admired their surroundings as Lola groaned and stared at the steering wheel. She slowly got out of the car and looked up at the house, as if pleading for it to fall over, if it meant saving her from having to go inside and deal with the day.

Just then a small black Miata screeched to a halt beside their car, catching all of their attention.

A tall gray rabbit in a leather jacket, very similar in appearance to Bugs, stepped out and flicked a cigarette onto the pavement. He looked them over and approached Lola.

"You must be Lola, right?" He extended his hand to her and she shook it suspiciously.

"Who--"

"I'm Junior, one of Bugs' nephews." He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit up another one and looked over Lola's family, who were all staring at him.

"Hi."

They all continued to stare at him conservatively, all except Lenny who ran up and looked up at him.

"Hi! I'm Lenny."

"'Sup kid?" He shook Lenny's hand.

Lily walked up to him and shook his hand as well.

"My, you've grown haven't you?" She looked him over.

"Easy lady, I'm only 19." He gestured for Lola to follow him, leaving Lily standing there slightly confused.

The rest of Lola's family followed closely behind up to Bugs' house.

"So is your mom gonna be here?" Lola looked over at him.

"Nah, couldn't make it. My brother's probably here though."

Lily over heard and quickened her pace to catch up.

"You mean Clyde?"

He looked over his shoulder at her with lazy eyes. "Yes…"

"Ohh, this is so amazing!"

Junior looked back at Lola, whose shoulders were hanging low and had an anxious expression on her face.

"You two are nothing alike…"

"That's the greatest compliment I've ever heard."

He laughed as he reached Bugs' massive front door and opened it.

Lola wanted to turn and give a long speech to her family about not embarrassing her, and not bringing up any baby stories, or asking too many embarrassing questions, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears and she timidly walked inside.

Bugs' normally peacefully quiet mansion, was now filled with more people than she could count. She saw a few of the Looney Tunes scattered amongst the crowd, others were actors she recognized from several movies that she assumed were Bugs' other co-workers, and a few others she didn't recognize.

"Hmm, Daphne was right, I could get lost in here. This is promising."

"J.R.!" A male voice called out from the crowd, and another tall, gray rabbit walked up and hugged onto Junior. He didn't look as similar to Bugs as Junior did, but the family resemblance was clear.

"Hey man, Happy Turkey day."

"Happy Turkey Day to you too!" The other rabbit looked at Lola's family.

"You brought…people?"

"Huh?" He looked back at them. "Oh no, they're not with me."

"Who are they? I've never seen them before."

Before Junior could open his mouth, Lily had walked up and taken the other rabbit's hand in hers.

"You're Clyde aren't you? Oh my gosh, it is _so_ great to meet you! Look at you! You're so big!"

Clyde raised an eyebrow very high and shook her hand. "Do I…know you?"

"I'm Lily, Lola's sister."

Clyde gave her another confused look. "Who's Lola?"

Junior elbowed him. "She's uncle Bugs' new girlfriend."

Clyde turned to him, surprised. "He has a new girlfriend?"

"Ya really should call more often." A voice came from behind them.

They both turned to see their uncle approaching them with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I should." Clyde rubbed the back of his head and laughed at himself.

Junior walked up and hugged his uncle, who hugged him back with his free arm.

"Glad you could make it."

"Hey, free food…" Junior shrugged and went to take a drag from his cigarette, but Bugs grabbed it away from him and gave him a quick disapproving look.

Junior smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Lily." Bugs lifted his glass to her and she blushed deeply.

"Hi! Thank you for having us!"

He nodded.

Lily pushed the very nervously, excited Lenny towards him. "This is my son, Lenny."

Bugs looked down at the little yellow rabbit and smiled. He knelt down and held his hand out which Lenny took immediately.

"Hi Mr. Bunny! I watch all your cartoons!"

Bugs chuckled. "Why thank you Lenny. And call me Bugs, alright?"

"Ok!"

Bugs looked up and saw Lola's parents still standing by the door. No Lola though. He stood up and looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He wasn't sure he wanted to approach them without Lola being there.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Lola, also holding a wine glass.

He gestured to it with his and smirked. "Wasted no time, eh?"

"I'm gonna need it." She smirked back and took a long swig of it.

Lily gestured for her parents to come over and they obliged.

Bugs rubbed Lola's back to comfort her before he walked over to shake hands with each of her parents.

She tried eavesdropping but was cut short by Clyde approaching her.

"Hello, Lola was it?" He looked her over in a suspicious kind of way. He was very wary of his uncle's girlfriends, not only because of his most recent relationship before Lola, but because he knew they rarely lasted very long. For her to be invited to a family function like this, meant she was a little more than a casual girlfriend.

"Yes, you must be Clyde." She shook his hand firmly.

"How long have you and my uncle been seeing each other?"

Lola searched her memory for a moment and took another sip of her wine.

"I wanna say 5 or 6 months?"

Clyde's eyes widened in surprise and Junior walked up next to him and elbowed him again. "Heh, see, ya really should keep in touch more, bro."

"I guess so. Well, how long have you known of it?"

Junior shrugged. "Mom mentioned her a couple of months ago. She likes her a lot, says she's a pretty sharp tack. Uncle Bugs also mentioned her probably being here when I called him to tell him I was coming."

"I like your mom a lot too." Lola cut in.

Clyde looked at her with most of the suspicion gone from his eyes.

"Yeah, she's a pretty…interesting character." Clyde gave a half smile and noticed Lola's attention was more towards the conversation Bugs and her parents were having.

He stepped aside and gestured for her to go over there, which she did.

As she approached him, her parents were already starting to walk away. She walked up beside Bugs and stared at him until he spoke up.

"What?"

"Well? What'd they say?" She felt his arm, then his chest. "Do you still have your soul?"

He laughed at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It was fine. They seem like a very nice couple. Very conservative…"

"Well duh!"

"I like them."

She pointed at him. "You're gonna eat those words, mister."

He ignored her statement and kissed her cheek as he walked past her towards his living room.

"So where are they going?"

"I told them to make themselves at home. They have free range of the house."

"Are you crazy? They'll inspect everything!"

"Let 'em, I have nothin' to hide. Besides, you did the same thing."

Lola gave up and finished off her wine.

"Ya better watch that. Ya don't wanna get plastered before ya have any turkey."

"Ha…"

* * *

The night pretty much went on un-eventful. Lola's parents chit-chatted with most of the people there, and everyone had nothing but good things to say to her parents about Bugs and his and Lola's relationship.

A lot of people left before dinner even started, to go off with their own families. A lot people were just there to socialize for the first part of the day. Most of who were left for dinner, were all of the people Lola knew, including most of the Looney Tunes, who mostly hung around Bugs or each other, and rarely spoke to Lola's parents what-so-ever.

That made Lola feel a lot more at ease; that she didn't have to worry about her parents being overly chatty with the ones she wanted them to talk to the least.

All in all, her parents seemed very impressed by the evening. The dinner was set up buffet style, with the most food Lola and her family had seen in their lives. Lola thought they would finally have something to complain about, with the meal not being served traditionally, but considering the large number of people that were there, they seemed to forgive it, and quite enjoyed themselves.

They ate in the living room, while Lenny ate at the coffee table, sitting on a cushion on the floor, watching the biggest TV he ever saw in his life. Lola ate in the kitchen with Bugs, his two nephews, and Daphne.

"So, have a better night than you expected?" Daphne inquired.

"Shut up."

Daphne smiled knowingly. "What?"

"You guys were right, I was wrong. Don't rub it in." Lola smiled down at her plate and took another bite of her food.

Bugs leaned up against her. "Ya need to trust me a lil more."

"Alright, alright. Don't make me shove cranberries in your face." She rested her chin on her hand and smiled at him.

He pushed her slightly and watched his nephews playfully argue with each other over nothing in particular.

Bugs barely heard his phone ring over the commotion in his house, and hopped up to answer it. He leaned against the wall for several minutes, with a hand over his ear so he could hear better, and then walked up between his nephews and laid the phone down on the counter.

"It's your mother."

Clyde snatched up the phone before Junior could and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ma? Heyyyyy! Yeah, I'm sittin' here with my lil bro, eating dinner! He's being a real pain as always…yeah, Claudia's fine."

Bugs leaned over him and got in his face.

"Who's Claudia? Who's Claudia?"

Junior laughed as Clyde pushed Bugs out of his face.

"What? Oh, unca Bugs is just making fun of me…yeah, everyone's here. It'd be nice if you could come but…huh? Yeah, dad's a pain in the ass too…tell him I said hi. Wanna talk to J.R.?"

He handed Junior the phone and Junior stood up and walked further into the kitchen with the phone.

Bugs sat back down next to Lola and Clyde pointed at Junior with an annoyed look.

"You see how he is? He's gonna go over there where he thinks I can't hear him, and talk about me to mom!"

"Unlike you, who talks about him right in front of his face, eh?"

Lola snickered. "Oh family. So loving."

Bugs shrugged and watched an inebriated Daffy saunter into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

He pulled a beer out and opened it, and noticed Junior in the back, talking on the phone.

"Who'sth he talkin' to?" He walked up and used Bugs' shoulder to lean on as he took a few swigs of his drink.

"Clare called."

"Oh how sweet, talking to histh mommy!" He said loud enough for Junior to hear. He promptly flipped Daffy off and turned around.

Daffy sat down on the other side of Bugs and shook his head.

"Takesth after you. He shouldn't've sthpent all those summers here. You've got 'em all…erm…what'sth the word…" He took another drink from his beer. "Ah, I give up."

"Pfft, ok."

Daphne sighed. "I guess I'm the designated driver tonight?"

"I ain't changin' religionsth fer nobody!"

Clyde looked at him, partially amused.

"Ah, it's that time again. Where no one understands a word uncle Daffy says."

"Clyde, don't be ridiculous. That sentence implies we understood him before."

"Shut up Bugsth…" Daffy promptly face-planted onto the countertop and fell asleep.

"Hehe. So, uncle Bugs. It's alright with you that I stay the night?"

"Of course not! Do I look like I have space to spare? This ain't no hotel!"

"Uncle Bugs…"

"You're joking right? Of course you're welcome to stay…pick a room, I don't care. Just not mine."

"Ah man…" Clyde snapped his fingers jokingly and stood up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go lay down, I ate too much turkey and now I'm all…uh…full."

"Sure, whatever." Bugs waved him off lazily.

"I take it Junior's staying too?" He looked over at his brother who was still on the phone.

"Probably." Bugs sipped his wine and glanced at Junior and shook his head.

"Well, I leave in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, I'll take a cab."

"Yeah, right. I'm taking you."

"Whatever you say." Clyde stretched and got up to walk out of the kitchen.

Daphne stood up as well. "I'm gonna make another pass at the food."

"More power to you! I'm not sure where it's going but…good luck!" Lola gave her a thumbs up.

Daphne smacked her ass. "It's going right there, is where it's going."

Lola chuckled and turned back to Bugs.

"I had a really nice time today. Thanks for talking me into it."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm the master of persuasion." He winked and took another sip of his wine.

She smiled and looked back down at her plate, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"So what're the arrangements at your house?"

She gave him a confused, sideways glance. "Huh?"

"Your parents and everyone's stayin' at your house, right?"

Lola nodded.

"Where're they all gonna sleep?"

"Well, my couch is a pull out…and uh…hmm…I guess it is gonna be a little bit of a tight squeeze. Lily and Lenny could have my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor or something." Lola shrugged.

"Why don't ya all just stay here, I have plenty of room."

Lola's eyes widened.

"You mean…you, and my parents…and LILY…under the same roof?" She put her hand on his shoulder and poked his nose with her fork.

"Mr. Bunny, I do believe you have lost yer cotton pickin' mind!"

He snatched the fork from her and poked her nose with it.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"It's awkward!"

"Oh, it is _not_…"

"Yes it is!"

"You'll be stuck with them in close quarters if ya stay at your house. At least here ya could get away from 'em."

Lola rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hmm, that's true." She pondered it for a second, then shook her head. "No, I still think it's a bad idea. I could just see it in the morning-"

"That was such a lovely meal Bugs darling, thank you ever so much for your hospitality." Lola's mother cut her off as she walked in with two empty plates.

Bugs smiled at her. "It's no problem Mrs. Rabbit."

He could see Lola visibly tense up and gave her a comforting look.

Lola's mother set her dishes in the sink and moved a few of the other scattered dishes that were on the counter to the sink as well and started to fill it with water.

"Now, I know you're not doin' my dishes…" Bugs smirked at her politely.

"I just thought I'd tidy up a bit. It's the least I could do."

Bugs got up and walked up behind her and gently shooed her away from in front of his sink.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit back and relax; all of the mess will be taken care of."

"That's very gentlemen-like of you." She turned to Lola. "Well, I see your appetite is as healthy as ever." Motioning to Lola's plate.

"It's Thanksgiving mom, and I don't think that's fair, seein' as how you only see me eat on holidays when you're supposed to eat a lot."

Lola's mother was about to speak, but Bugs jumped in.

"Mrs. Rabbit, I was just discussing this with Lola, and I was wonderin' if you'd be interested in stayin' here for the duration of your visit." He smirked at Lola, who paled.

Her mother put her hands together and smiled.

"My, aren't you the sweetest thing, thinking about our well-being! I told Lola she needs a larger house so we could all visit her more often, but she's so stubborn."

Lola's eye-twitched at the thought of having her family visiting her more often than they already did.

"I think that's a delightful idea! I'll go tell Leo."

As she left the kitchen, Lola shot up from her chair and walked over to Bugs, pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"You butthole!"

He grabbed onto both her hands and smiled at her very calmly.

"Ya know, the way I see it, I get to spend the rest of my vacation with you, at my house."

He kissed her deeply, causing her to melt momentarily.

"You crafty bastard…" She kissed him again.

There was a beep that went off behind them and they turned to see Junior holding the phone and giving them a disgusted look.

"Ew, I just ate. Cut that out."

"What did she say?" Bugs took the phone from him, ignoring his last statement.

"She said, I love you, Happy Thanksgiving, and all that crap."

"She comin' for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's Clyde?"

"Taking a nap."

"He better not've taken the room with the water bed…" Junior headed out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into Lenny who was entering the kitchen.

Bugs looked down at him and smiled. "Hey kid."

"Hi! I like your house a lot!"

"Thank you."

"Do you have any video games?"

Lola smacked her forehead and turned around.

Bugs chuckled. "Yes actually, I do, but I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me, and we'll find ya a bathing suit, and you can go swimming."

"Right after I eat? Should I go ask my mom?"

Bugs walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm sure she won't mind." He winked at Lola as he left the room and she smiled and shook her head at him.

Daphne re-entered the kitchen with another plate full of food.

"At least he's good with kids." Lola commented.

"Well, keep in mind, he works at a school half the year."

"That's true…" Lola nodded and smiled to herself.

Penelope entered the room with her plate as well and stood next to Lola.

"See? Great potatoes…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah…Penelope's kind of a goof-ball in this. Potato loving goof-ball.


	13. Good Sandwich

A/N: OMG I updated! Praise the lawd!

* * *

Lola walked into Bugs' family room, and found her father passed out on the couch, with a TV Guide draped over his face.

"Always with the TV Guides dad…" She swiped it off his face and looked in it for something to watch.

Something strange about the lineup made her look to the front cover.

"1989? What the…?"

Her father sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around for his TV Guide and saw Lola sitting across from him with it in her lap.

"Hey, I was reading that young lady."

She tossed it at him.

"Dad, you realize that's 6 years old, right?"

He picked it up and proceeded to drape it back over his face.

"It's a classic issue…" He drifted back to sleep and Lola rolled her eyes.

Her mother entered the room soon after and saw Lola channel surfing.

"Well, I see you're making the most of your time. Honestly Lola, in a house like this, how could you just sit there and laze about?"

Lola pointed at her father. "Why not try saying that to him for a change!"

"Your father is much older than you, and he actually worked for a living."

"What are you saying? That I don't _work_! I do so!"

"Not in the past 3 months you haven't." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's not my fault! After that movie, no one will hire me!"

"What about your old job?"

Lola stared at her in disbelief. "I can't go back there."

"And why is that?"

"I just can't. It's complicated." Lola crossed her arms and legs and sunk into the couch.

"You're very fortunate you have a boyfriend that can provide for you while you're jobless."

"Excuse me? Bugs does _not_ help me pay bills. I still have plenty left over from the movie. For now, anyway. I'll find something. I always do."

Her mother sighed. "Well you should be doing something other than watching TV."

"I'm here all the time mom, I've seen it all. Stop telling me what to do."

"Well that's not very appropriate, is it?" Her mother started to straighten things around Bugs' TV.

"What isn't?" Lola got aggravated trying to see around her mother, who she _knew_ was only cleaning around the TV to get in her way.

"You being here all the time."

"Oh God, mother. This is not the 1800's. I don't need an escort to my damn boyfriend's house."

"Watch your language young lady."

"Yeah Lola." Lily entered the room.

Lola glared at her. "Stay out of it, Lil."

"And what are you doing?" Elizabeth turned to Lily.

"I was just outside admiring his…_everything_. It's like a beach resort! Did you know he had a maze?"

Elizabeth gave Lola a sideways glance.

"There's something you could be doing. A maze sounds fun."

"Been in it, twice." Lola continued looking at the TV and held up two fingers.

"Well aren't you special?" Lily folded her arms, to which Lola stuck out her tongue.

The front door shut and everyone's head turned towards the noise, except for Lola's father who remained asleep.

Bugs walked around the corner and stopped short when he saw everyone staring at him.

"Whoa, hi?"

Lily approached him and held onto his arm.

"I love your maze! Will you take me through it so I don't get lost?"

"Uh, maybe later." He tried walking past her, but she kept holding onto his arm.

"Ok! So, where'd you go?"

"I took my nephew to the airport?"

"Oh, well it's a shame he couldn't stay longer, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah, here…let me--" Bugs peeled his arm away from her and continued walking into his family room, and was cut off yet again, only this time by Elizabeth.

"Hello!"

"Hi…"

"Lily tells me you have a museum in your house?"

Lily was instantly at his side again and he looked back and forth between them.

"Uhm, well not exactly. It's more of a, uh…gallery."

"Oh how nice! I'd love to see it. Can you show it to me?"

Bugs looked past them to Lola, who remained seated on the couch, giving him a smug look.

He jokingly glared at her and tried peeling his arm away from Lily again, to no avail.

He gave up and gave them a polite smile. "Sure, follow me."

He led Elizabeth out of the family room, giving Lola a, "I'm-going-to-kill-you-look" as she waved goodbye to him.

She kicked back and continued flipping through the channels, now mother-free.

* * *

"Oh that's just darling, who did that?" Elizabeth stopped in front of a picture along the gallery's long, white hallway.

"That was done by Chuck Jones for a children's hospital I believe." Bugs squinted at it, trying to recall where he got it. "I think he did that in the mid to late 70's."

She walked down a little further and stopped in front of another picture. "And this one?"

He glanced at it and nodded. "That's also by Chuck."

Lily pointed to the end of the hallway.

"What's that down there?"

They walked down the long, wide hall, where at the end, the walls came to a point, and had two large glass display cases on them.

When they got up to one of the cases, it had a nice display of World War two weapons and uniforms, and several small cases with medals and pins in them.

Bugs crossed his arms and looked into the case. "That would be war memorabilia."

Lily looked over at him, surprised. "War memorabilia? You fought in the war?"

"Yes, I was a marine. Master Sergeant in fact."

"I didn't realize you were really in the war, I thought that was just a title they gave you. Weren't you too young though?"

"They don't care when you're a cartoon character. All they see is your inability to be hurt." Bugs regarded the case momentarily, a mixture of emotions playing off his face, before looking at a the other case on the adjacent wall.

Lily and Elizabeth walked over to the other case and peered inside.

"What are those, awards?"

"Yeah, from school and such." Bugs glanced over them, having not looked at them in quite some time.

"You were valedictorian? How wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled and admired his case of trophies and medals.

"Baseball, baseball…ooh, you played football?" Lily beamed and pointed at things within the case.

Bugs nodded, but paid little attention to their enthusiasm. His own life didn't impress him much. He'd grown accustomed to others admiring his achievements for him.

Lily walked off down another hallway filled with more paintings and cels, leaving Elizabeth, who was still looking into the cases.

She waited until she was sure Lily was out of earshot, and turned to Bugs.

"So, tell me."

"Hmm?" Bugs glanced at her calmly, hands behind his back.

"What are your _real_ intentions with my daughter?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow and studied her expression. "What do you mean, _real_ intentions?"

She laughed, not taking him seriously. "You can't really consider a relationship with her serious can you? I mean, you're Bugs Bunny."

He stared at her, as if by looking at her long enough, she'd make more sense.

"What exactly do you mean? Are ya suggestin' I'm out of her league?" His tone remained calm and polite.

"Well, you are." She gestured to the case, as if it held some form of valid proof.

Bugs let out a breathy laugh and shook his head lightly. "If that were true, that would make me a very shallow person. Are ya sayin' I'm shallow, Mrs. Rabbit?"

"No, of course not! It's just that she doesn't seem like your type."

"What would you consider my type? Lily?" His tone remained polite and he smiled at her.

"Well…" Elizabeth looked back down the hall to make sure Lily was still out of earshot.

Bugs took a step towards the case and leaned against it.

"Listen, Lily's okay. She's just…hmm…how should I put this? Vapid? Is that too harsh?"

"I should say so, Lily is very polite and accommodating."

"And Lola is…?" Bugs was becoming amused at her obvious lapse in judgement.

"Well, she's not very lady-like. She can be rude and disrespectful. She has a temper."

Bugs smirked at her. "Ya haven't seen many of my cartoons, have ya ma'am?"

The expression she made led him to believe that she hadn't. "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." He shook his head and crossed his arms loosely. "Listen, and please don't take offense by this but, it really is no one's business who I date, and why."

"I respect that." She nodded at him and glanced over her shoulder once more. "That reminds me. There was something Lola had mentioned earlier that I was a little concerned about."

He gave her a questioning look.

"About you two being here alone together. That's not entirely proper now is it?"

Bugs laughed inside. (Man, Lola wasn't kiddin' about the old-fashioned thing was she)

"Uhm, being as it may, it's very hard to be in public without being bothered so…"

A realization washed over her and she nodded. "Oh, I see. But she doesn't…stay…?"

He fought the sarcastic smirk that was forming on his face, and opted to pacify her instead.

"Over? No, unless ya count last night, but you were there."

"Yes."

He straightened up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Liz, listen. Lola's a big girl, and I really think ya should respect her privacy for what she chooses to do or not do."

"I'm her mother."

"I understand that but…well, I'll just leave it at that." He laughed inside once more and looked over to his case full of trophies.

No one had treated him like he was a teenager since…well…when he was a teenager. It was more than a little amusing to have someone tell him…_him_…that it was "inappropriate" to have a woman stay overnight. Regardless of what had or hadn't actually ever transpired.

Elizabeth smiled and patted his arm. "You're a very good man."

He cocked an eyebrow and remained staring into the case.

"I mean it, I can really feel it. I'm very rarely impressed by the men my daughters choose to date. I guess it took Bugs Bunny to finally impress me."

"I can assure you, I'm very good at bein' Bugs Bunny." He glanced at her and smirked.

"That you are."

* * *

Bugs sat on the edge of his hot tub and handed a glass of wine to Lola who was already in it.

"Hot!" Bugs stood in the water and stared down at it.

"What, you're not going to do the bit where you slowly get into the boiling pot of stew?" Lola smirked at him.

"I can if you want me to." He jokingly stuck his butt in her direction.

"Sit down!" She laughed.

He complied and smiled at her, knowing she was about to start something.

"So, have fun with my mother?"

"Ha!" He chuckled to himself and looked down at the swirling water around him. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh come on! I know she was trying to start shit while you were alone with her! I know her too well."

Bugs nodded and continued looking down into the water. "I'll have to admit, she does seem to have it out for ya. Her opinion of you could stand to be a little higher."

"What'd she do?"

His gaze lifted and met hers. "What do you think she did?"

"Tried to put thoughts in your head that I'm some kinda menace to society and that you're out of my league."

Bugs said nothing and looked back down at the water, rolling his wine glass in his hand thoughtfully.

"Am I right?"

"Pretty much."

Lola sipped her wine idly. "Told you I wasn't over-reacting."

Bugs smiled and playfully kicked her under the water. She kicked back.

"Ass."

"Brat."

"Aren't you the loving couple? Are those your pet names?"

Lily's sarcastic-laden voice came from behind them and they both turned to her. Lola sighed as Lily entered the hot tub and sat between them.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not yet." Lola rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her wine.

"You should watch your drinking Lola, you don't want Bugs thinking you're a lush."

Lola gave him a sarcastic look. "Bugs, am I a lush?"

"Only when your family's around, darlin'." He held up his glass.

"Ya hear that Lil? You should leave. You're bad for my health."

Lily splashed water at her and turned to Bugs, who was holding back a laugh.

"I don't bother you, do I?"

"What a question…" Bugs traced the rim of his glass with his finger. "Ya sure require a lot of reassurance…"

"What do you mean?"

"He means you flirt too much, you twit." Lola shook her head.

"Oh, I do not!"

"Ok Lil. Whatever."

There was a long pause.

"Bugs?" Lily flicked at the water.

"What?"

"I was wondering. Just how rich are you?"

Lola splashed her. "Lily! How rude!"

"What? That's not rude! It's a legitimate question!"

Bugs raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between them.

"Oh please Lola, like you haven't asked."

"Why would I ask something like that?"

"Curiosity of course!"

"Different worlds you and I. Different worlds." Lola sunk further into the water and stared up at the night sky.

"So?" Lily turned to Bugs again.

"I actually don't really know."

"How do you not know!"

"I don't handle my money, I have accountants for that. It's enough, I know that much…"

"I see, so no estimate?"

"It's in the billions if you must know. I'm just curious as to what you're gonna do with this information."

Lily's arms went limp at her sides and she completely ignored his last statement. She pointed at Lola and gave him an exasperated glare.

"And…you're dating…her?"

Bugs' eyes lowered and he settled for just staring at her with a dull expression.

"Forgive me if I don't understand why." Lily stood up. "No offense Lola."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and looked away from her towards the pool.

Lily sighed and stepped out of the water. "Well that's enough hot water for me, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

She waved and headed back for the house.

Bugs looked across at Lola and tried to read her expression as she continued to absentmindedly stare at his pool.

"What're ya thinkin'?"

She let out a sigh and glanced at him.

"I hate my family."

"Don't say that. They just don't understand ya. Or me for that matter. They seem to think they know me but…"

"Sometimes they almost make me believe I _am_ out of your league." She looked over at him. "You could have anyone and you chose me. Why?"

He scooted up beside her and put his hand on her knee.

"Quit sellin' yourself short. It's not about them and who they think 'deserves' to be with me."

"That didn't answer my question."

He looked at her sympathetically and smiled.

"I've never been happier to be around someone before. Ya make me laugh, you're intelligent, ya share my interests and humor. And ya don't treat me like…heh, well the way Lily does. Or your mom. You're my friend, and you're real with me. I don't need or want anything else."

"Really?" She smiled and could feel her eyes welling up.

"No, I'm just blowin' smoke up yer ass. C'mon." He pushed her away jokingly.

"You asshole!" She laughed and got on his lap, trying to push him down into the water. It backfired when he stood up, causing her to slip off and go straight to the bottom. She sat on the bottom grumbling to herself before trying to pull him down with her, but he pulled her up instead and pushed her over to the side of the hot tub.

She sat on the edge and kicked water at him.

He ignored it and got to within an inch of her face.

"I love you, you little brat."

She rung her ears out and kissed him.

"You better. 'Cause I sure as hell love you. Even if you're _MEAN_!"

"Mean? Could you be more lame, please?"

They stared at each other for a moment and he let out a short laugh.

"Ok, just a little bit mean." He reached out and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and climbing out of the hot tub as she kicked at the air.

"Put me down! What are you doing?" She tried to see around him and noticed he was heading for the pool.

"Don't you dare throw me in there, you hear me?! It's gonna be cold after…God! You ass!"

He promptly dropped her into the pool, and backed up slightly to avoid the cold splash she created.

He grinned at her as she surfaced, middle finger high in the air.

"You better start running sir…" She made her way to the edge of the pool, and he continued to back up, still grinning from ear to ear.

She hoisted herself up onto her arms and put one leg up onto the ledge, giving him a death glare through her dripping bangs. He smirked at her before turning tail and running towards the side of his house, leading to his garden and maze. Not a second after, she had lunged out of the pool and was running after him.

* * *

Bugs wandered into his kitchen, wearing his night pants, and yawning heavily. He stopped, a bit surprised when he saw that his fridge door was open. It closed to reveal Lola's father standing there, holding a sandwich on a plate, and a Snapple.

Leo sat down on a stool and yawned himself.

"I'm raiding your kitchen, I hope you don't mind."

Bugs walked up to his fridge and opened it. "Not at all. I said make yourself at home, didn't I?"

He grabbed a bottle of water from it and leaned against the front of the fridge, opening the bottle. He smiled at Lola's father, who had no problems taking full advantage of having access to a billionaire's home. He was old, lazy, and had an oblivious attitude, quite opposite to that of his wife and daughter Lily, who were very curious and conniving.

"What are you doing up so late, it's nearly 2am. A man who runs around as much as you, should sleep as much as possible."

"The water cooler in my room broken. It's sort of a habit I have to wake up in the middle of the night to drink somethin'."

"Ah." Leo took a large bite out of his sandwich. "I have a habit of waking up and eating. If you can't tell." He pat his belly and chuckled to himself.

Bugs smiled and took another drink of his water.

"Come over here and talk with me, Sonny."

(Sonny?) Another seemingly insignificant action that made Bugs feel like he was still a teenager. Her parents were indeed old-fashioned. His parents were too, or at least he thought they were until he met hers. He'd taken advantage of the fact that his up-bringing was very different from most, and his parents were very much ahead of their time. Even when it came down to simple things like being called "Sonny" or how things should be politically correct all of the time. He wasn't sure how Lola turned out the way she did after being raised by those kinds of people, but perhaps her rebellion to conform to their ways was something that attracted him to her even more.

He sat across from Leo and leaned his chin on his hand.

"We haven't spoken much during our visit. Granted, I did sleep a lot. That's my fault."

"Well, you're welcome to spend your time here however you please."

"And I thank you kindly. You have a very comfortable couch."

Bugs chuckled and nodded.

"I do appreciate you putting up with my wife's…er…well you know." He took another bite of his sandwich.

Bugs decided it was best not to laugh at that comment for politeness-sake. Though he wanted to.

"Lily too, that girl's mighty attached to you. Always has been. You should've seen that child's room, my God. Very easy to please, come Christmas and Birthday time. So long as it had your face on it, she was happy."

Bugs bit his tongue on that issue as well.

"Lola was a bit harder. Didn't care for you too much. Not to say she doesn't now, she obviously does. She was just the darnedest thing growing up. Always wanting to play with the boys and the like. Quite peculiar."

"Nuttin' wrong with that."

"Well not now, no. I just wanted her to fit in, you see. She'd have none of that."

Bugs nodded knowingly.

"I don't think she understood my reasoning's behind some of the things I choose to do."

"Maybe ya should be havin' this talk with _her_."

"Yeah, maybe." Leo took another bite of his sandwich and shrugged it off.

"So, when will I get a chance to meet your folks?"

Bugs gave him an apprehensive look, unsure of how to answer his question.

"What's that face for? They raised you right, they can't be that bad."

Bugs looked down for a moment. "Most of them have passed away. I lost one of my fathers this past year actually."

Leo tilted his head, clearly confused. "Most of…one of them? What are you talking about?"

"I was raised by humans…"

"Humans eh?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "That's mighty interesting…"

Bugs shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father's passing. That's terrible."

"Yes well, he was old…" Bugs trailed off, too tired to think about it too deeply.

"That'll do it."

Bugs chuckled. "Yes, well. I was sorry to see him go, and I'll miss him but…life goes on I guess."

"So you said one of them, you have others?"

"Well, Chuck is still alive."

"Chuck Jones? Well I'll be. I'd sure like to meet him sometime."

"Come for Christmas, he'll be there. Should be anyway…" Bugs rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Lola will have us, we'll be there."

Bugs felt a twinge of anxiety at the thought of Chuck meeting Lola, and her parents. Not that Chuck had any real control over him, he just knew he was more than a little upset over the movie, and being left out of…pretty much all of it. The movie wasn't Lola's fault though, and he decided it wasn't worth worrying about. For tonight anyway. He respected his father, but he also knew Chuck respected him even more. He would have to live with it. He knew Chuck would have his bitch-fest, then relent and get over it. Mainly because he was used to giving up trying to suede Bugs from making his own decisions.

Bugs stood up, bottle in hand.

"I really must be getting' to bed Mr. Rabbit."

"As you should. Thanks again for allowing me to plunder your kitchen, and for talking with me."

Bugs nodded and smiled. He started to leave the kitchen, when Leo called out to him.

"Oh uh, Sonny?"

"Yes?" Bugs stood in silence for several moments, waiting to hear perhaps something profound and meaningful out of the old rabbit.

"You make very good sandwiches."

* * *

A/N: The father that died was Isadore "Friz" Freleng. (8/21/1906-5/26/1995) May the crotchety old whipper-snapper rest in peace. I know many of the other directors/animators etc etc were still alive in 1995 (which is the year this story's currently at), but Chuck Jones is the last remaining one that would've been considered one of Bugs' fathers. Just FYI for those who are sticklers…


	14. Ho ho ho pt1

A/N: Ho ho ho beeches. This chapter was originally MUCH longer, so I split it into 2. So the next chapter will actually continue on immediately where this one ended.

* * *

Bugs walked up to his front door, after hearing his doorbell ring. Lola stood, holding a small yellow flower. He smiled at her and stepped aside so she could get past him.

"Here, I got you a flower." She handed it to him and he eyeballed it quizzically.

"Heh, thanks. Don't ya have it a bit reversed though?"

She shrugged and put her hands behind her back. "It's the last flower my little garden is putting out for this season."

Bugs nodded and put the flower in his shirt pocket and crossed his arms.

"You're strangely thoughtful."

"Hey, I got some good news!" She clapped her hands together.

"What?" Bugs began walking into his living room where there were boxes of Christmas decorations all about the room.

"I finally got a job!"

"Really? Where?"

She rubbed the side of her arm nervously and looked away from him. "Uhm, it doesn't matter. What's important is I got a job."

She glanced up at the tree and decided to use it as a distraction.

"Say, nice tree! That's probably the biggest tree I've seen, how tall is it?" She looked up at Bugs' mostly un-decorated Christmas tree and marveled at it.

"Eleven feet." He crossed his arms and stared at her impassively. "Uh, now I know ya don't think I'm gonna let ya get away with not tellin' me where your new job is, do ya?" He stepped in front of her and lowered his eyes.

"That was one hell of a run-on sentence." She quipped, but his expression didn't change and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a pizza girl, happy? It's the only place that would hire me."

Bugs rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Pizza girl, eh? That's…amusing." He stifled a chuckle and she smacked his arm.

"Don't make fun of me! It's only temporary until I can find something less degrading."

"There's nothin' degrading about a job. It's money. But ya know, I could always help ya out if you ever…"

She held her hand up to stop him. "No thanks. I can take care of myself. I have before. It'll just take a while before that movie hype is over and I can live normally again. When's it come out again?"

"The fall of next year I think." Bugs squinted in thought, not entirely sure himself.

"Oh God…" Lola smacked her forehead.

"Ya could always get other movie roles."

"I ain't an actress Bugs. That was a fluke. Best fluke of my life actually." She smiled at him as he reached down into a box of ornaments.

He smiled back. "Well ya know what this means don'tcha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna hafta start ordering a lot more pizza…"

"Har har…"

"I tip very well." He winked at her and handed her a couple of ornaments.

"So I've heard…" She looked down at the ornaments in her hands and smiled. She looked over at the tree and found places for them.

"Do you already have the lights on it?"

"Yep…"

"It's gonna be beautiful."

He nodded and hung a couple of more ornaments on it.

A thought suddenly came to her.

"Bugs, I heard somewhere that you were Jewish. Is that true?"

"I'm uh, actually a mix…I guess. I never really considered myself anything really." He shrugged and handed her another ornament.

"That's interesting."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Weirdo."

"Whatever. I tend to pay more attention to rumors about you than I used to. I just thought that was interesting."

"I'm not religious, I just like the feeling of Christmas a lot. Family and friends all comin' together and stuff."

"This'll be the first year I actually look forward to Christmas. I don't have to go all the way to Louisiana for once."

"Your parents comin' again?"

She sighed. "Yes. If that's ok I mean."

"Absolutely."

"Lily's going to Louisiana though, which is a relief. I could do without her for one holiday."

Bugs chuckled knowingly.

"Hey, Clare's coming right? That should be fun."

Bugs nodded. "And Michael. Her asshole husband."

"Yay…" Lola reached into the box and picked out a few more ornaments to hang.

"My father will be here…" Bugs paused and stared at the tree.

"Oh?" Lola paused also and looked over at him.

He nodded and continued decorating the tree and Lola gave him an odd look.

"You sound a little…apprehensive about that. Is something wrong?"

"No."

She wasn't convinced and put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Bugs, what, you think he won't like me or something?"

"That's not it. He's just…I dunno." He shook his head, unsure of how to word it and delved into the box again.

She went back to decorating but still looked at him questioningly.

"You've got me worried now."

Bugs stopped and looked at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not you. He's just bitter at Warner Bros. Has been since, well, forever. It's got nothin' to do with ya."

"Then why do you seem uneasy about him coming?"

He rolled an ornament in his hand for a second to gather his thoughts.

"It might translate into him…disapproving of you. At first. But it honestly would have nothin' to do with you directly."

Lola nodded in understanding.

"Should I…not come?"

Bugs stiffened and gave her a concerned look.

"Why on earth would ya think that? Of course I want ya to come!"

She gave him a relieved smile and went back to decorating. "Ok. Good."

"Look, I really don't care what he has to say about this situation. I date who I please and that's that."

"You rebel you…" She smirked.

Bugs rolled his eyes and looked the tree over.

"Hmm, looks like we'll need the ladder soon."

"I've never encountered a tree that required ladders to decorate it. Standing on a chair to put the star on, maybe, but when construction equipment gets involved, you know you have one hell of a tree."

Bugs laughed and shook his head at her.

"I love you…you weird…thing." He leaned over her and kissed her forehead and started to head off to get a ladder.

"Gee thanks! The 'weird-thing' part added a nice touch."

* * *

Lola sat in Daphne's dining room, drinking hot chocolate. Daphne slid into the chair across from Lola and studied her.

"So girly, what have you been up to? You seem exhausted."

"Eugh, that job kills me, I don't get it. I used to be a professional trainer and worked my butt off. Why is this crap so hard?"

"Surprises come in small packages. Or in your case, pizza boxes."

"Uhm, alright Confucius."

"What, not making sense?"

"Not really no. What's in your cocoa?"

Daphne giggled. "Hey, have you ever thought of modeling? There's something you could do."

"Alright…what's in it?" Lola pointed at Daphne's cup.

"No, I'm serious!"

Lola gave her a bored expression.

"Have you seen my ass, I mean really? You're just saying that because you were a model."

"No, I think you have some potential. Especially now that you have 'star power'."

"HA!"

Daphne scoffed and waved her off. "Whatever then, I tried. How does Bugs feel about you being a delivery girl?"

"He's uh…supportive, I guess. He offered to help me out but I declined."

Daphne nodded. "I admire your independence. I'm sure Bugs does too."

"I'm not doing it so he doesn't think I'm a moocher. I just have my pride."

"Understandable." Daphne sipped her drink.

They shared a brief moment of silence and Lola took a sip of her cocoa.

"So!" Daphne's enthusiasm startled her and she nearly spit out her drink.

"Whu—"

"Christmas, you coming?"

Lola smiled. "Yep!"

Daphne giggled to herself. "Can't wait! I love Christmas! You excited?"

"Sure I guess…"

"What do you think Bugs will get you?"

Lola rubbed her arm. "Hmm, I didn't even think about that. I'll be happy just to spend it with him really. We don't spend enough time together. Especially now that we're both working."

"Ya know, Chuck will be there…"

Lola gave her a pensive look.

"You excited to meet him?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. Bugs made it sound like he might be a little…un-agreeable with me. Oh man, I completely forgot my parents will be there too." Lola put her face in her hands and groaned into them.

"It'll be _fine_. Chuck's a nice guy. He's very…uhm…"

"Complicated." Daffy interjected as he walked into the room.

They both looked over at him as he made his way into the kitchen and got himself a beer.

"He's not so much complicated…he's just…he's…"

"No Daph, he'sth complicated. He'sth a lot of thingsth, but he'sth above all…complicated. Don't worry if he hatesth you, Bugsth won't care." He took a long swig of his beer and Lola glared at him.

"Thank you Daffy, I feel so much better."

"Hey, he can't hate ya asth much as some of histh other girlfriendsth. _Trust_ me. Thisth one time he-"

"Hun, why don't you just shut up while you're ahead, ok?" Daphne interrupted him before he put his foot in his mouth, like he was most surely about to do.

"Fine…" He sauntered out of the room and Lola and Daphne exchanged glances.

"Don't worry about it, really. Just be yourself."

Lola rubbed the back of her neck and faked a smile.

"I'll try. If anything, this will definitely be interesting. I'll have to find a way to keep my parents away from him."

"Why?"

"Daphne, you met them! They're nuts! Especially my mother! She's going to be questioning the hell out of him!"

Daphne shrugged. "Chuck will know how to handle her. He's Bugs' father after all. Well, sort of." She scratched the back of her head thoughtfully.

"Hmm…"

"It'll be fine! Trust me. Remember Thanksgiving? That was fine, and Christmas will be too. Promise."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Bugs drove up his driveway and noticed a familiar car parked in front of his house. He got out and walked around it and smiled.

He quickly made his way to his front door and it swung open, nearly knocking him over.

"Finally! Makin' me wait all day…" Clare mockingly glared at him and leaned on the door frame.

"Hey!" He reached out and hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"It ain't Christmas yet."

Bugs smiled and held up his hand. "4 more days."

"What were ya doin', shopping?"

"Working Clare, that was my last day before break." He stared at her for a moment and she gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Can I…go into my house?"

"Oh! Sorry, yeah." She laughed at herself and stepped aside.

He smiled and walked in and headed for his front living room.

"Lovin' your tree there Bugsy."

"Thanks, Lola helped me decorate it the other day."

"Aww, isn't that sweeeeet." Clare poked his arm and walked up to it.

"So where's your _husband._" Bugs said with a slight hint of disgust.

She gestured at the stairs. "Jetlag, he's taking a nap."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Ok."

"Are you two going to behave?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I will. I dunno about him."

"I've already given him _the speech_."

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Bugs sat on his couch and looked up at Clare.

"Shut up. Where's my present?" She put her hands out expectantly.

He crossed his arms. "Ha, same as always. I didn't get ya anythin', ya little brat."

"Liar. Where is it?"

"I've hidden it, because I know you. And I knew ya would get here before me and snoop around for it."

"Just a few places, then I gave up."

He nodded knowingly.

There was a knock on his door and through the front window, they saw a taxi driving away.

"Who could that be? My boys aren't coming til tomorrow." Clare headed for the front door.

"Oh yeah, just answer my door. Hey, if you're gonna act like ya own the place, why don't ya vacuum while you're at it." Bugs called after her from the couch.

"Shut up, there's only so many people that could get into your little neighborhood ya got here." She opened the front door and fell silent.

"Hello Clare."

"C-Chuck?"

Bugs stood up and walked up to the front door and saw Chuck standing in the doorway, leaning on a cane, and wearing his ever-present straw hat.

"Hey! What are ya doin' here so early?!" Bugs pushed past Clare and hugged him.

"I was in the neighborhood." Chuck teased and held Bugs out at arm's length.

"Get in here and sit down." Bugs pulled on his arm and lead him inside.

Clare and Chuck exchanged glances and nodded at each other as Chuck passed her and followed Bugs into the living room.

Chuck sat in a loveseat and Bugs sat on the ataman in front of it and smiled.

"Why are ya here so early?"

"I was dealing with some promotion at Linda's art gallery which, as you know is relatively close by, and decided to stop in."

"Where's Marian?"

"Home. Linda's still at the gallery toiling about. I only came for a short visit to make sure I'm still welcome at Christmas."

Bugs gave him a blank stare. "Why would ya think _you'd_ be welcome here? What were ya thinkin' old man? Honestly."

"Silly me." Chuck shrugged his sarcasm off and looked up at Bugs' tree. "Competing with Rockefeller I see."

"Will ya all lay off my huge tree. I have tall ceilings; I might as well use them."

"I jest, it's beautiful."

Clare walked up and stood next to Bugs.

"Bugsy's girlfriend helped him decorate it." She studied Bugs for a reaction, but he gave none.

"Did she now?" Chuck glanced up at Clare, then back at Bugs, who gave him a content expression.

"Still with the one from that movie I'm going to hate?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Chuck rolled his cane between his fingers and kept his eyes on Bugs. "I take it you like her then?"

"Yes." Bugs made sure his tone remained even and confident. "Very much so."

"Okay." Chuck leaned back into the love-seat and poked Bugs' arm with his cane.

"Get me something to drink."

Bugs smirked and stood up to head for the kitchen, leaving Clare standing there, dumbfounded. She watched Bugs leave before chasing after him.

She rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Bugs standing there, waiting for her.

"What…was…that?!"

Bugs leaned against his counter-top and let out a long sigh. "I don't know…"

"He just…I mean…is that all he's gonna say?" Clare put her hands on her head and fell back onto a stool.

"I dunno, but…is that a good thing?"

"I've never seen him drop a subject so fast!"

"He didn't seem angry though."

"No, that's what has me floored!"

"What are you two caterwauling about?" A white rabbit with bright blue eyes, and a thick English accent stood at the entrance to the kitchen, looking at them.

"Michael, go back to bed." Clare shook her head at him.

"Hello Michael." Bugs bit the inside of his cheek and turned to head for the fridge to hide his grimace.

He hated his brother in-law. They hadn't gotten along since they met. Bugs felt the only thing good to come out of his and Clare's relationship were their two kids, who he had little involvement in raising, which Bugs hated him even more for. He wasn't entirely sure why Clare put up with him, but assumed it was because she was too busy to be around him long enough to do anything about it.

"Bugs, you're looking…well."

Bugs decided it was best to ignore everything Michael said for the remainder of his visit. He went about the kitchen as if Michael wasn't there, and walked out to bring his father a drink.

They watched him leave and Clare pointed an accusing finger at Michael.

"I mean it Bub, you keep your back-handed…_everything_…to yourself. I ain't putting up with the drawn out drama of last year."

Michael rolled his eyes and opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I mean it!" Clare warned again and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Right right, I'm not a child."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and once again Lola sat in her car, staring up at Bugs' mansion with her parents sitting in the backseat. Her mother, gossiping to her father, who was fast asleep. Lola noticed there were less cars this time around, however one car in particular stood out from the rest. It obviously didn't belong amongst the others. It wasn't a cartoon car.

"Chuck." Lola said to herself and she continued staring out the windshield.

Lola's father sat up and leaned forward.

"What was that? Rosebud?"

His Citizen Kane reference didn't get past her. Lola raised an eyebrow and slowly looked back at her father.

"Rosebud?"

"Are we goin' in?" Her father looked at her lazily.

Lola turned her ignition off and let out a sigh, as smoke came from her engine bay. Lola's new job paid quite a toll on her old car, and she feared it was on its last leg.

"Yes." She stepped out and opened the back door to let her parents out.

"Dolores, you should consider getting a larger car now that you have a job." Elizabeth dusted off her holiday dress and adjusted the handbag over her shoulder.

"I dunno, I like it. It smells like cheese." Leo stepped out and stretched.

Lola grabbed a couple of large bags full of presents from the front seat, and closed the door with her foot.

"Thanks dad." Lola rolled her eyes and made her way up to the house, parents closely in tow.

She rang the doorbell and waited, glancing back at Chuck's car one last time.

The door flung open, and Clare beamed at her.

"Hi!" She took the bags from her and set them beside the door, then reached out and hugged Lola tightly.

"Hey!" Some of her anxiety left her at seeing Clare once again. She hugged Clare back, genuinely happy to see her.

"Quit answerin' my door!"

Lola laughed as she heard Bugs from the living room yelling at Clare. She laughed harder when she saw Clare completely ignoring him and introducing herself to her parents.

"Hi! I'm Clare, Bugs' lil sister!"

They politely shook her hand and stepped inside as Bugs walked up.

He gave Clare a mocking glare before hugging Lola.

"Hey, I was wonderin' where ya were."

"Sorry." Lola smiled and hugged him back.

"Sittin' in the driveway contemplating?" Bugs winked at her.

"You know me too well Mr. Bunny." Lola looked around his house and its decorations. Despite it being so large, the house felt warm and comforting. She smiled at the tree and saw Daphne and Penelope standing near it talking. Daphne looked over at her and waved and she waved back. Penelope gave her a thumbs-up, which confused her, and she made sure Penelope knew so by giving her a look.

Penelope laughed and briskly walked up to her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Come with me, mon amie!" She pulled Lola into the living room, leaving Bugs with her parents.

He turned to them and smiled. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

Elizabeth hugged him. "Yes, thank you very much for the tickets. I know that must've been hard to come by so close to Christmas."

"Nonsense Liz, he's Bugs Bunny. Ain't that right?" Leo smacked Bugs' arm and laughed to himself.

"Last time I checked." Bugs smiled and bowed mockingly and Leo leaned in a little closer.

"Thanks for the first class too, it was nice to be able to kick your feet up and put headphones on. Ya know, to tune certain things out." He glanced at his wife and smiled.

Bugs raised an eyebrow and tried not to chuckle. He opted to clear his throat instead.

"No problem." He started to back up and head for his living room once again.

"Make yourselves at home, there's snacks and things on the dining room table if you're hungry."

He walked off towards the living room and leaned over the back of the couch, where Penelope was doing the job of introducing Lola to his father.

"Papa! This is Lola! She is my very good friend." Penelope hugged onto Lola's arm and Lola blushed deeply. She looked up and saw Bugs smiling at her from behind Chuck and grew more nervous.

Chuck looked up at Bugs with a questioning, yet amused look.

"Is this the same Lola you've become involved with?"

Bugs nodded and looked down at him, smiling.

Chuck looked back at Lola and looked her over. He leaned on his cane and stood up, still looking at Lola, making her even more nervous.

"So, Lola _Bunny_, is it?"

"Well…uhm, Rabbit. But uh…yeah, uhm, Bunny…is what they…"

"Changed it to?" Chuck finished her sentence and nodded knowingly at her. "Of course they did."

Lola breathed in sharply when two female humans, obviously of some relation to Chuck, stepped into the living room and were observing them.

She thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown, when someone suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked down and saw that Chuck was the one holding it. He lifted it and kissed her hand, then patted it with his own and smiled at her.

"It is very nice to finally meet you miss Lola. Bugs seems quite taken by you."

She stared at him in shock, and all at once her fear and anxiety melted off of her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Penelope poked her with her elbow, causing Lola to suddenly jolt back into reality.

"It…it's nice to finally meet you too!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Chuck smirked at her and she laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes it was!" She put her hand on her head and let out a sigh. She looked back at the other humans, and they were smiling politely. Chuck sat back down and Penelope plopped next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Bugs walked around the couch and handed Lola a drink.

"Hard cider?"

She laughed and took it. "How'd ya know?"

* * *

Lola sat at the fireplace, holding a candy cane and reflecting on the day. The usual crowd of Looney Tunes had spent most of the afternoon exchanging small gifts and talking. Most had congregated around Chuck most of the day, until he said his goodbyes and left to celebrate the rest of the holiday with his "human" family.

A few of the Looney Tunes remained, along with Bugs' immediate family, who were scattered about the house chit-chatting. She enjoyed talking with Bugs' nephews and Clare once again. They were very welcoming and funny. She wasn't entirely sure she liked Clare's husband all that much, but he kept to himself, which kept him out of her mind.

She smiled to herself, feeling happy for once during Christmas. It was usually a time full of the turmoil and frustration of dealing with her very large, opinionated family. Here, she felt relaxed and enjoyed the company she was surrounded by. And the crowd was large enough that she was still able to avoid her parents for most of the day. They even turned in early, which made her even more relaxed.

She looked up at Bugs who was across the room, talking to a group of some of his friends. She hadn't spent much time with him that day…or for a while come to think of it. A part of her was slightly jealous to be sharing his company with so many people. But in another way, she was a little amused at how everyone gravitated towards him and wanted to be around him. Still, she missed him, and wondered if he could even feel the same way. He was obviously used to being the center of attention, and probably didn't even take notice of such things.

Lola looked down at her candy cane absentmindedly, just as Bugs glanced over at her. He excused himself from the conversation and walked up to sit next to her.

"Hey."

She looked over and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

He glanced up and pointed and she looked up. The all too familiar mistletoe was hanging above her head and she looked back at him and smirked.

"I didn't mean literally, but ok."

"I could've been cliché and said 'doc', but we all know how sick I am of _that_ phrase."

She giggled and shook her head at him.

He reached out and put his hand on her cheek and stared at her for a moment.

"You're very beautiful with the light from the fire behind you."

She reached up and held onto his hand that was still at the side of her face and smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded and pulled her to him and kissed her. She dropped her candy cane and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him harder.

Bugs broke it off before they got carried away in front of family and friends and rested his forehead on hers.

"Why are ya sittin' here all alone?"

Lola gripped onto his hand which was still at her cheek.

"Just observing…I guess."

"Observing what?"

"You."

He pulled back and tilted his head. "Me?"

"Yeah. I've missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I've missed you too."

"It's…becoming harder and harder to be away from you." Lola was a little embarrassed at her admittance and swallowed hard. She looked up at him for his reaction, but he just smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and continued to smile.

"Why do ya always sound so surprised?"

Lola shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope I'm not sounding too clingy." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nah, of all the people I would want to cling to me, it's you."

She giggled and picked up her now broken candy cane.

"That didn't sound too perverted did it?" He joked.

"A little." She laughed and watched as Daffy walked up.

"Bugsth, we're raiding your wine cellar to spike usth sthome eggnog, c'mon." He gestured for Bugs to follow him.

"No, I'm gonna spend some time with Lo for a while."

"Well, bring her along, I've stheen her drink! You game?" He looked over at her.

Lola crossed her arms. "Boy, you have _not _seen me drink, featherweight."

"Bring it on blondie!" Daffy stood his ground and waited for them to join him.

Bugs gave her a questioning look and she leaned close to whisper.

"Nah, it's ok. I was burning my ass sitting next to the fireplace anyway."

He laughed and stood up to help her up. They headed for Bugs' kitchen where several others were already passing around glasses.

"Hold it, hold it." Bugs snatched a bottle of brandy from Pepe and held his hands up.

"The last thing I _need_, is a bunch of drunkards with hangovers in the mornin'."

"What are you worried about, only half of usth will be here tomorrow anyway?" Daffy crossed his arms.

"I'm not payin' for your guy's cabs then." Bugs set down the brandy and they all waved their hands at him.

"Ah brandy. Nothing says happy holidays like getting drunk on eggnog." Lola commented.

The group rang out, "Here here!"

* * *

A/N: Alright…I shall fill you in. Marian is Chuck's second wife, and Linda is his daughter who owns an art studio showcasing Chuck's art…which is located in L.A. So…there that is.

Michael isn't a major character. Don't expect to hear much outta him. Just know that he's a dick, and he's English. Nothing against the English.


	15. Ho ho ho pt2

A/N: And so begins part 2…dun dun dunnnn

* * *

Bugs awoke; head clouded, and all perception of time and place lost. He brought his hand from behind his head and laid it across what he thought was his stomach. He could feel the texture of his couch beneath him and grumbled to himself; upset that he had fallen asleep in his living room.

He tried to move, but he felt heavier for some reason, and he looked down with glazed over eyes and smiled when he realized Lola had fallen asleep on top of him, and his hand that he thought was on his stomach, was on her back. He kissed the top of her head and looked around at his surroundings.

He saw his Christmas tree and realized it was Christmas morning. That made him a little less upset that he had fallen asleep in his living room. He looked around more, and saw Daffy and some of the others sleeping on the floor and in his loveseat.

He rolled his eyes to himself. "Eggnog."

He felt Lola stir and he looked back down at her.

"Hmm? You say something?" She looked up at him with groggy eyes.

He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She collapsed back onto his chest and looked at the tree. "What happened last night?"

"Eggnog."

"Ah yes." She closed her eyes. "Wake me when it's New Year's."

He chuckled and brought his other arm up to look at his watch.

"8 o'clock."

"Santa hasn't come yet, go back to sleep."

"He comes at midnight, remember?" Bugs rubbed her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Nuh uh, we were up at midnight. Woulda saw 'em. Not here yet."

Bugs smirked. "Stubborn. Don't ya want presents and more eggnog?"

She sat up and poked his nose.

"Never say that word again."

"What? Presents or egg-"

"That one. No more. It is officially forbidden, so says President Lola. Master of…all things…ridiculous."

He laughed and pulled her back down to him and kissed her.

"Weirdo."

She giggled and buried her face in his neck.

"Well I'm up now, now what?"

"We wake up the others." He proceeded to reach behind his head and pulled out a throw pillow. He tossed it across the room at Daffy, who was passed out, upside down on Bugs' loveseat, with his mouth agape.

It hit him right in the face and he stirred. "Huh? Whu?" He instantly shot up and looked down at the pillow that just hit him. "Hey, what'sth the big idea, who…" He looked over at Bugs and flipped him off. "Quit throwin' shit at me."

"It's Christmas, wake your happy ass up."

Daffy rubbed his forehead. "A gentle shake would've sthufficed." He got up and cracked his back, and kicked at Sylvester who was sleeping on the floor.

"All of you wake up! Bugsth is makin' usth breakfast!"

Everyone's head shot up and Bugs glared at Daffy.

* * *

Daphne stood up in front of the tree, still in her pajamas and slippers and held her hands up.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" She clapped her hands together and waited for the group to stop talking amongst themselves. They didn't.

"Helloooo? YO! _People_!"

Nothing.

"Presents!" She crossed her arms and smirked as everyone fell silent and looked up at her.

"Thought so. Now that everyone has eaten, thank you Bugs by the way…"

Bugs rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"…I think it's about time we opened presents!"

"We should've opened presentsth first, _then_ had Bugsth make us food." Daffy rested his chin on his hand and happened to glance over at Bugs who was shaking his fist at him.

He gulped and smiled at him, as Bugs glared harder.

"Knock it off you two." Clare piped in. "Bugs, where the heck is my present?"

Bugs' glare turned to her and she gulped as well.

"Uh, I mean…Please?" She fiddled with her fingers nervously as Daffy laughed at her from his position on the floor.

Bugs' expression softened and he sighed.

"It's in the laundry room."

"Laundry room? Why'd ya put in there?!" She hopped over Clyde who was sitting next to her and headed off towards the laundry room.

"Because it's the last place ya would look." He called after her and Daffy laughed more. "Shut up Daffy, yours is in there too."

"Really? No wonder I couldn't find it last night!" He jumped up as well and ran after Clare.

Clyde smacked his forehead and watched as his mother and Daffy went on the usual wild goose-chase his uncle put them through during the holidays. He chuckled to himself and looked over at his father, who was frowning, but watching as well.

"What's with the look dad?"

"Must they always act like children this time of year?" Michael looked down at some of guys opening presents on the floor. "This sort of nonsense never happens on my side of the family."

Junior walked up behind him, sipping on his cocoa as if it were some kind of fancy tea. He leaned over his father's shoulder and sipped rather loudly.

"Now now father. Mustn't crush coal in one's own ass at such an early hour."

"None of that." Michael crossed his arms.

Junior and Clyde chuckled to themselves and Clyde offered him a high-five which Junior graciously accepted.

"Nice…" Clyde patted his younger brother's leg as Junior sat in his mother's spot.

Junior turned to Bugs and looked at him questioningly.

"Ya didn't hide ours did ya unca Bugs?"

"Nah, yours is under the tree. Have at it."

Lola stood up and straightened her nightshirt.

"Where are you goin'?" Bugs looked up at her.

"I left my presents by the door, I'm just gonna go get them." She stepped over several of the others who were already busy ripping apart wrapping paper and ribbons.

She came back several minutes later and handed out presents, then sat next to Bugs with the remaining bag in her hands.

He had made a pile of presents that were for her from the others and she looked at it in surprise.

"What are all these?"

Penelope crawled over to where she was and sat in front of her.

"They're for you silly! Open the one from me and Pepe!"

Lola smiled at her as Penelope reached in the pile and pulled out a small red box and handed it to her.

Lola looked down at it affectionately for a moment before tugging at its gold ribbon and opening the box. She pulled out a pretty pink vile and rubbed her thumb over it.

Penelope giggled. "It's perfume! I made it myself!"

Lola wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Penelope, who was married to a skunk, making perfume. But in a way, it kind of made sense.

"I didn't know you were so crafty." Lola giggled.

"Smell it!" Penelope took the bottle from her and popped the cork out of it and thrust it under Lola's nose.

The potent flowery smell hit her like a truck and she coughed slightly.

"Whoa! Powerful stuff there Penelope!"

Penelope beamed. "I know! That way it'll last! Tres smart, oui?"

Daphne crawled up behind Penelope and put her arm over her shoulder.

"Aww, see you are officially accepted if Penelope gives you her home-made perfume. She only gives it to people she truly likes."

Penelope held up her finger. "Very exclusive!"

Lola smiled and reached out to hug Penelope who willing returned her embrace.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome!"

"Ooh, open mine!" Daphne giggled and handed Lola a shiny blue box.

Lola held it up to her head and shook it.

"Gee, I wonder what that could be…" Lola smirked at Daphne.

Daphne shrugged. "There's also a card inside. Open it last.

"Alright…" Lola looked at her suspiciously before opening up the box.

Inside was a little red dress very similar to the blue dress Daphne had bought her before, only there were sequins at the top.

"Club wear!" Daphne squealed.

Lola giggled and held the dress out.

"Wow! It's so cute!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" She reached out and hugged Daphne.

"Now open the card."

"Oh, yeah." Lola dug through the box and found a small envelope which she tore open. She opened the card and a credit card fell out of it.

"What's this?"

"It's a gift card for 1000 dollars, so you can get whatever you want with it. Like…more clothes!"

Lola's arms dropped to her sides. "1000 dollars?! Are you nuts?! I've never spent that much money in my life! At least not at once."

"Oh, we'll help you spend it." Penelope giggled.

"Oh yeah…" Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this. This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten."

Daphne looked over at Bugs and stuck her tongue out.

"Top that Bugsy!"

"Huh?" He looked over and Daphne pointed at her gift proudly.

"Daphne got me a 1000 dollar gift card." Lola handed it to him and he eyeballed it.

"What, are you competing with me Daph? Tryin' to make me look bad?"

Daphne shrugged. "Maybe."

Lola shook her head and reached down into the bag in front of her and handed Bugs a present.

"Here. Merry Christmas."

He scooted closer to her and smiled. "Aww, ya got me a present?"

"I got you two."

"So did I."

"Bugs, you didn't need to get me two." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Neither did you. We're even."

She smirked at him and elbowed his arm.

"Open this one first."

He nodded and slowly tore back the wrapping to reveal a large leather-back book.

He looked at her questioningly, and she scooted closer and placed the book in her lap.

"I wasn't sure what to get the man that has everything…" She opened the book and they both looked inside. "…so I made your gift. It's a scrapbook of our first year together."

He stared down at the first page, filled with clippings and photos neatly arranged, then looked over at her in a sort of quiet awe.

"You…you made this for me?"

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled and pointed at the front page. "See, here's an article I found of when it was first public we were going out. And…here's that time in that photo booth, remember?"

He smiled, recalling the memory. "Yeah. I remember." He turned the page and there were various pictures of them, and some of their friends. There were menu cut-outs of some of the restaurants they had been to that held special memories, and other various clippings. There was page after page of pictures and items that held some significant meaning to them in the past year.

"Lola…" He continued looking down at the book and ran his hand across it.

"Yeah?"

"This is the best gift anyone's ever given me."

"Really?"

He nodded and continued looking at her with an awestricken expression.

"I'm glad." She reached down into her bag again and pulled out another present and handed it to him.

"Here."

He wasn't entirely sure what could top the highly sentimental gift he was just given, but he decided not to question it, and opened the other gift. It was another book, only white.

"It's a photo album for us to fill for the next year."

"I…don't know what to say." Bugs clutched onto the photo album.

"The mighty Bugs Bunny, silenced." She joked and arched her back triumphantly.

Bugs laughed and looked over at her.

"Who'd a'thunk it'd be over somethin' as simple as a photo album."

"So you really like them? They're not too cheesy?"

"No. I love them. Thank you." He set the album down and hugged onto her tightly. She was relieved he received them so well, and hugged him back.

"Hey mister! I wanna see you top my gift!" Daphne interrupted, still sitting on the floor, watching their embrace impatiently.

They released their hug and Bugs looked down at Daphne with a smug look.

"I do not see it under the tree." Penelope bit the end of her finger and glanced over at the tree, where the others were still busy ripping open presents and showing off what they had gotten.

"That's because her gift isn't in the house."

Daphne, Lola and Penelope exchanged glances before looking back to Bugs.

"It's out front." Bugs gestured to the front door and Lola gave him a quizzical look.

"Out front? But I came in that way…how could you…"

"I'm sneaky that way." Bugs winked at her and stood. He reached out to help her up to her feet and Daphne and Penelope shot up as well and followed them out the front door.

Lola nearly dropped to her knees when she saw what was sitting in the driveway.

Daphne and Penelope's jaws dropped, before they clung to each other and started jumping up and down frantically.

"It's a Mercedes!"

Their screaming brought Lola back to reality and she turned her head to Bugs who was watching the other two scream like idiots.

"You didn't."

He looked over at her and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"That's not mine." She pointed at it.

He looked at it, then back at her. "I believe it is, see…it's got that big bow on the top of it and uh, it's got your name embroidered on the seats so…"

Her eyes got wide.

"Bugs I…can't believe you did this, I mean…I…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Well I mean…I can't afford the insurance on that thing or…or or…the…"

"Insurance is already covered." He nodded and watched for her next excuse as to how this car was not to be.

"I can't accept this, I mean…it's too much! It's a car! A car that costs over 40,000!"

"Around 46k…yeah." Bugs rubbed his chin and nodded. "Get in it."

"Bugs…"

"Get in the car."

"But…"

"Would you just get in the car?!" Bugs walked up to her and led her to the driver's side door.

She stared at it for a moment before reaching her hand out to rub it across the shiny white finish.

"It's beautiful." She looked back at him and her eyes welled up. "Why did you get me this?"

"I figured your Geo could use a break. It's had a good run." Bugs gestured for her to get in the car and she looked back at it.

"I can't deliver pizzas in this." She sniffled before laughing at herself. She put her hand over her mouth as Bugs opened the door for her and she slowly slid into the plush leather seat. She gripped onto the steering wheel before gathering the courage to look around the inside of the car.

Bugs walked around and got in the passenger seat as she glanced at the back of her seat, and her name was on the head-rest in purple.

"I can't believe you did this." She rubbed her welled up eyes and continued looking around the car.

"Yeah, I mean, I woulda figured you'd get her some expensive jewelry or something." Daphne said as she leaned against the side of the car on Lola's side.

"Oh, I did, it's in the glove box." Bugs said nearly forgetting.

Lola and Daphne both exchanged surprised glances and Lola leaned forward to inspect the glove box which indeed contained a small, long box with a silver bow on it. She slid the bow off and opened the box to reveal a very delicate looking diamond necklace.

"That's…a lot of ice." Lola stared at it stunned.

"I was going to give it to you a while back, but we've just been so busy." Bugs took the box from her and took the necklace out and un-clipped it. "Ya know, like one of those fancy dinner occasions where the guy gives his lady some kinda tennis bracelet, or something cliché like that." Bugs jokingly rolled his eyes, and motioned for Lola to turn around so he could put the necklace on her. She complied and Daphne inspected it as Bugs hooked it in the back.

"It this Tiffany's?"

Bugs searched his memory. "Yeah…it is."

"Why don't I get Tiffany's?!" Daphne stood from her bent over position at Lola's neck and jokingly stomped back into the house, Penelope close behind.

Lola looked over at Bugs, with her hand at her neck.

"It's a little heavy."

"Uh oh, better send it back." Bugs joked.

Lola instinctively tried to look in the rearview mirror to see how it looked, but Bugs pulled down the visor in front of her and flipped up her new vanity mirror.

"It's got a vanity mirror too?"

"It's a Mercedes…" Bugs raised his eyebrow. "Ya know, after getting your presents, I kind of feel like an ass. I feel like mine don't have the sentimental value yours had."

She stared at him for a moment. "I forgive you."

"I'm serious."

"Bugs, you got me a _CAR_! And this!" She gestured at her neck. "I've never owned anything like _this_! It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've seen! And it's on me! And this car…I mean…look, it has a 6 disc CD changer! I don't even own any CDs! I get to buy CDs now!"

He laughed. "Still…"

"I've never be given things like this before. I feel like…I dunno…a princess or something." She berated herself for being so corny and sighed.

"I used to frown upon the upper class. Buying each other such lavishly stupid things, and gushing about how awesome they were. And I guess…a lot of it had to do with me disliking my family and how they acted…being semi-wealthy and all. I kind of…I dunno…shunned it and lived very simply. I think I disliked it even more because no one's ever treated me like I deserved these kinds of things _because _I was so different from my family. But now that you've given something lavish and expensive to me…I feel like I'm…special. Does that make sense?"

Bugs tilted his head. "I think so."

"Heh, I've silenced you, and now I've confused you. I am on a roll."

Bugs laughed and looked down at his lap.

"I've never considered myself upper class, despite how I live. I don't think you can ever take the Brooklyn out of a person. I worked my way up to where I am and I think that's why I appreciate your ambition to work for your living."

She smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't mean ya can't be given nice cars and jewelry now and then though." He added and looked up at her. "I can't think of anyone more deserving."

"Now my parents won't bitch about my car being too small. Or smelling like cheese."

They both laughed.

"So, can I test drive it?"

"You can do whatever ya want with it. It's your car. Key's in the ignition."

She gripped onto the key and turned to him.

"Buckle up."

* * *

Lola arrived home from dropping her parents off at the airport. She opened her front door and took one last look at her new car sitting in the driveway. It was still full of all the presents she had received that Christmas, save for her necklace which she had put back in its box and held onto it. She smiled at the car before clicking on its alarm system and hearing the high pitched beep it made. She did it a second time just to hear it again.

She dropped her purse on the hall table and pushed on her ever blinking answering machine and headed for the kitchen. She peered in her fridge and listened as her messages began to play.

She pulled out a carton of milk and opened it to smell it and made a face at its sour smell.

"That milk is dead." She tossed the carton in the garbage and grabbed a soda before walking back out into the hall, when she heard the next message play on the machine.

"Hello Lola! Merry Christmas! It's Lily! I'm here with the family. Everyone says hi and stuff………Lola, you're never going to guess what I bought myself…"

* * *

A/N: OMG! Why is that significant!?


	16. Goodbye

A/N: I'm not sure I like the flow of this chapter but…whatever. I'm sure none of you care since it has fluff in it. Enjoy.

* * *

Lily sat on Lola's front porch, soaking wet from rain with her forehead pressed firmly against her knees. She had been sitting there for hours, crying. Her throat and eyes hurt and she was cold from being soaked. Lights suddenly shined on her and she looked up to see Lola's beat up Geo pull into her driveway.

Lola stepped out of her car carrying her duffle bag and a magazine over her head and ran towards her house. She saw Lily sitting on her porch and quickened her pace.

"Lil? What are you doing here? What's the matter?"

Lily's eyes were swollen with tears, and she was shivering un-controllably.

"He…he's a bastard!" Her voice cracked.

"What? Who's a bastard?"

"Larry! He's a cheater!"

Lola looked at her sister sympathetically. "Oh no. He didn't."

Lily started sobbing and buried her face in her knees again.

Lola's arms dropped to her sides and she reached down to help Lily up to her feet.

"Come on inside, you don't wanna catch a cold."

* * *

Lily sat in Lola's kitchen, drinking a strong cup of coffee and wearing one of Lola's robes and a towel draped over her head. She stared down into her cup as Lola walked around her and pulled another chair up closer.

"So, how'd ya find out?"

"I walked in on it." Lily almost gagged.

"Ouch…" Lola squinted. "I'm so sorry Lil."

Lily sniffled and looked back down at her coffee.

"I just…I don't know what I'm gonna do! What about Lenny? I don't want him to get taken away because I don't have a place of my own!"

"Sweetie, fight it in court! That asshole cheated on _you._ He's a doctor right? You'll get enough in the divorce to get a place somewhere. I mean it's not like either of you were smart enough to get a pre-nup. Or at least he wasn't anyway. You should consider yourself lucky."

Lily gulped and nodded.

"I'm just afraid. I've never been on my own. And now it's like…I'm _completely_ alone. Who's going to help me with Lenny? I don't want to move in with mom and dad."

Lola sighed and grabbed Lily's hand.

"I'll try to help you in any way I can."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. What are big sisters for, huh?"

"Oh Lola! I'm so sorry for being such a pain to you when we were little! I know you hated me." Lily sobbed into her hands.

Lola rolled her eyes and handed her a tissue. "I never hated you…"

"Yes you did! I was a brat!" Lily took the tissue and blew her nose into it as hard she could.

Lola wanted to do a victory dance, but decided silence was probably the best answer. She gave Lily another sympathetic look and Lily started crying again.

"You would really help me?" Lily rubbed her eyes and looked up at Lola.

"I promise. I'd drop everything to help you out. Nothing's more important than family, no matter how bratty they are."

Lily sniffled and forced a smile.

"Really? What about Johnathan and your job?"

"You're more important."

Lily gave her a tearful smile and reached across the table to hug her.

"Thank you sis! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Lola hugged back. "You're welcome."

"Hey Lola?" Lily let go of the embrace and rubbed her nose.

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you a little advice on something?"

Lola gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"I know you work at some kinda fitness place, but you shouldn't use a duffle bag as a purse, it's tacky. People will start to wonder."

"Eugh…"

And thus, the moment was ruined.

* * *

Lola held the phone up to her ear and reluctantly called Lily back at her parent's plantation.

"Hullo?"

"Lenny? Lenny, is your mom there? I need to speak to her." Lola put a hand over one of ears in an attempt to hear over the commotion in the background. Her entire family was still at the house for the holiday.

"Aunt Lola?"

"Yes. Can you please give the phone to mommy?"

"What?" Lenny struggled to hear over the commotion as well.

"The phone! Give it to your mom! Okay?"

"Oh, Okay!"

Lola breathed out heavily and nervously tapped on her hall table. The loud banter of her family brought back irritating memories of past Christmases, and she was thankful she wasn't there.

"Hello?"

"Lil?"

"Lola! You got my message? Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Yeah Lil…that…that's great."

"What?"

"I said that's…listen, can you go to a part of the house without the massive group of family behind ya?"

"Uh…yeah, hold on!"

Lola heard Lily fumbling with the phone and grew increasingly agitated.

"Can you hear me now? I went to a guest room."

"Yeah."

"So it's great news huh? I finally bought a place!"

"Y-yeah. That's great."

"You'll still come help me out, right? It'll take a while to get the place fixed up. It's a real fixer-upper."

"Uhm, yeah Lil. A promise is a promise ya know? Heh. But did you have to buy a place so far away? I mean, wouldn't it hurt Larry more if ya bought some fancy digs out in…I dunno, Bel Air or…or…Beverly Hills?"

"What's wrong with Louisiana? It's closer to mom and dad and everybody!"

Lola smacked her forehead and bit her tongue.

"Nothing's _wrong _with it, it's just…I don't know."

"Plus taking Lenny so far away from him, where he'd have to fly him out to visit is a great kick in the pants, don't you think?"

"I guess…"

"Oh, you should see it Lola! It's nice and big! It's got its own little dock, and a cute little garden. I mean the house itself needs some major renovations, and I normally wouldn't have given a place like this a second look if I was all on my own. But since you offered to help me a few years back, I could really see the potential this place has if we work together! I mean you're just like a handy man in a woman's body. Except you can't cook."

Lola felt sick inside. "Yeah thanks."

There was a slight pause.

"Lola?"

"Yeah? I'm here."

"Are you ok? You're not saying too much? How was Christmas? Are mom and dad on their way back yet?"

"Yeah, they should be home later this evening."

"How was their visit?"

"Oh…it was alright. I barely noticed they were here, so it was great."

"They enjoy themselves?"

"...Yeah Lil."

"Well, I'm so happy! How soon can you be here?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean, I have to prepare and…ya know, think about this."

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot of things, Lil." Lola let out a sigh and clutched onto her small box with the necklace in it.

"You're not gonna back out on me are you?"

"No, of course not! I promised, and that's that."

"Alright then. Well I've got to get going, okay? Call me tomorrow! I'll still be here."

"Alright. See ya…"

"Chin up Lola! This will be great!"

"Yeah…great."

Lola let the phone cord slide through her fingers and drop to the floor, and leaned against the wall. She looked down at the box and opened it.

"It'll be ok, right? The place can't be _that_ messed up. It shouldn't take too long to fix up. Yeah…I'll be back in no time."

She closed the box and started to head for her room. Her words of encouragement to herself didn't help much. She wasn't liking the idea of going away for any length of time, especially since her free time now was so precious.

* * *

Lola spent the next day with Penelope and Daphne, shopping of course. Since becoming friends with them she had noticeably become a more feminine dresser. The two of them had accomplished what Lily had been unable to do for years. Change her wardrobe. And she didn't feel like a prissy girl like she felt Lily had been trying to change her into. She felt like a woman. Not the tomboy in baggy jeans, and work out shorts.

They had successfully made her spend her entire gift card. At this point she didn't really care. She enjoyed spending time with them, and she liked all the things she bought. However she was still worried about having to leave everyone for an un-determined amount of time and it showed.

She dropped Penelope off at her house and Penelope swirled around on her front lawn, holding onto her shopping bags.

Lola smiled at her. She loved Penelope's free-spirited attitude and glee at all things simple.

"I'll see you later mon amies! I hope I can ride in your new car again Lola!"

Lola and Daphne smiled and waved from the car, before Lola drove off.

Daphne looked over at her and noticed Lola's far-off look.

"You okay girl? You haven't seemed 'all there' today. Is something up?"

"Not really." She lied.

"You sure?"

Lola sighed. "How do you guys always know when something's up with me? Am I that easy to read?"

"No, you're just my friend. I can tell when you're not yourself is all."

Lola smiled sadly and sighed.

"So what is it?"

"Lily."

"Uh oh, what _now_?"

"She bought a new house."

"So?"

"So, a few years back when she was going through her divorce, I promised I would help her out when she set off on her own."

"Well, what has she been doing all this time that she didn't need your help?" Daphne lowered her sunglasses and gave Lola a cynical look.

"She was living in a small, fully furnished apartment in San Francisco near her ex-husband. This is completely different. Apparently the house she bought is quite large, and needs renovations. Plus it's way the hell out in Louisiana!"

"Louisiana? Sheesh. Well how long do you think it'll take to help her out? A few weeks? Ya know, slap some paint on it, mow the grass…"

"I have no idea. The whole situation sucks. At the time I had promised her, I had nothing to leave behind. Now I do." Lola parked her car in front of Daphne's house and turned off the ignition.

"Ahh…I see. Don't wanna be away from your man huh?"

Lola gave her a sarcastic look. "You make me sound like a clinging puppy. I can be away from him for a while. I already rarely get to see him as it is with us both working and all."

"So don't worry about it. A couple of weeks away won't hurt anything."

"I guess not." Lola trailed off and stared at her steering wheel. "Still, living with Lily for God knows how long? That's not gonna make things easy on me at all. Then I'll _really_ be home-sick."

"You worry too much. Come in and help me hide all these clothes from Daffy." Daphne elbowed her before stepping out the car.

"Heh, alright."

* * *

Lola tossed her keys on her hall table and dropped all of her bags by the front door.

"Whew, what a haul." She wiped her brow and glanced at her answering machine.

"Lily…" She picked up the receiver to call her, but it rang just as she did so, much to her surprise.

"H-hello?"

"Lola? Hey, it's me! You hadn't called me yet!"

"Sheesh Lil, I just got in the door." Lola crossed her arms and leaned into the phone.

"I'm going to be moving into the house in a week, so hurry and pack up, okay?"

"_WHAT?_!" Lola nearly dropped the phone.

"What, what's wrong?"

"A week? That's not enough time to situate things with my job or…or get ready! Geez Lil, aren't you rushing things a bit?"

"Well quit your job!"

"Excuse me? Then how will I--"

"I'll cover things. You're gonna be helping me out, it's the least I can do. Besides, that job isn't very becoming."

"But…"

"I'm gonna need you there when I move in. Want me to mail you a plane ticket?"

"Lil, this isn't nearly enough notice. I mean, you're kinda uprooting my life here."

"The sooner I get started on this, the sooner I can move on. And the sooner you can get back to your…everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mom told me Bugs got you a new car."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Lola looked angrily at the phone.

"Well that sounds like a pretty serious gift, don't you think? Wouldn't want to pry you away from all _that._"

Lola didn't like the jealous tone Lily was giving off and grew defensive.

"You've had a boyfriend buy you a car before, doesn't mean anything except that you're high maintenance."

"What does that make you then?"

"I didn't _ask_ him to, that's the difference!"

"Lola, are you going to be able to be here, or what?"

Lola let out a long sigh. "Yes." She rested her forehead against the wall and stared down at the floor.

"Ok. I'll mail you a plane ticket, alright?"

"Fine." With that Lola hung up the phone and grabbed her keys again.

* * *

Bugs answered his door wearing his robe and night pants.

"Allo allo…" He leaned against the doorframe and glanced at his watch. "I was just about to go to bed."

"I'm sorry." Lola rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why are ya sorry? I had a dream about his once." Bugs smirked and rubbed his chin and she laughed.

"Heh, I'm here on a more serious matter."

"Ah." Bugs gestured for her to come in and closed the door.

"We need to talk."

"Uh oh, those words are never good." Bugs crossed his arms and leaned his back against the door. "Am I in trouble?" His tone jokingly implied that he wished he was, and she laughed again.

"No…" Lola backed up towards the living room and gestured with her finger for him to follow her. He followed suspiciously and went into the living room and took some boxes off of the couch. He had been in the process of taking down some of his decorations earlier in the day, and was far from done.

"Is somethin' wrong?"

Lola sat in silence for a moment trying to compose herself a little. She wasn't sure why she was over-reacting about having to leave. Well, she knew, but she felt silly about it.

"I…have to go away for a little while. I'm leaving in a week."

Bugs tilted his head and took on a serious expression.

"For how long?"

"I don't know." Lola looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed she didn't have more information for him.

"Where are ya goin'?" Bugs put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact with her.

"Lily bought a house in Louisiana and she needs my help to get situated and do some renovations."

"Ah." He felt slightly relieved.

"I made a promise to do it years back. But…back then I didn't have anything to leave behind."

Bugs looked at her sympathetically. "Lo, you're actin' like you're gonna lose me over this. I'll still be here, it'll be ok. Are ya worried I won't wait for you?"

"I don't know."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I barely get to see you as it is, ya know? And it's hard. I don't like being away from you."

She wiped her eyes and cursed herself for tearing up over something so stupid.

"I feel like a clingy little school girl who can't stay away. It's ridiculous!"

Bugs leaned forward and kissed her and for a brief moment time stopped for her. Before her mind could react, her body was responding by pulling on his robe and pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back onto the couch, taking him along with her. He pressed against her and buried his face in her neck and let out a mischievous chuckle.

"This is exaaaaactly how that dream started."

Lola stared at the ceiling for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"Would you shut _up_!"

He laughed and hovered over her a brief moment until she grabbed his face and kissed him again.

He reached for something behind her head and kissed her again before sitting up to straddle her and plopping a giant throw pillow on her head.

"ARRRRGHH!!" She sat up and threw the pillow aside. "That's it boy! It's on now!"

He quickly stood up and prepared to run. He ran to the other side of the couch as she got ready to jump over the back of it. He tore his robe off and threw it at her head, causing her to trip over the back of the couch and face-plant onto the floor below. She then gave chase up the stairs to where she heard Bugs' laughter echo down the hall.

* * *

The next morning Lola awoke in a pile of blankets and multiple pillows at the foot of Bugs' massive bed. She shook the pillows off and stood up and straightened out her now wrinkled clothes.

The previous night had be a ravenous battle of pillows and tackling, with her as the inevitable loser. His lean frame and calm demeanor hid his athletic prowess, and his mastery of "war games" was something she had often times underestimated. He always seemed one step ahead of her, and she was both amazed and annoyed by it. She supposed it wasn't a total loss though. There were many perks that came with him winning.

As she became more alert and aware of her surroundings, she noticed something hanging from her face and she pulled off a piece of paper that had been taped to her forehead.

"Mornin' sunshine."

She smiled at the paper and looked around the room, and found it to be empty.

"Must be at work." She yawned and walked into his bathroom and was surprised to see another note on his mirror. She snatched it down and un-folded it.

"I laid some clothes out for you on the chair next to the bathroom door."

In her morning stupor, she glanced out the bathroom door to a chair that indeed had some of Clare's old clothes laying out on it for her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, and decided she'd better take a shower.

After taking a shower, and changing into the clothes he had laid out for her, she went downstairs to the kitchen and there was another note on the fridge door.

"Breakfast is in the oven."

She walked over to the oven in slight disbelief and peered inside, and there was indeed a full course breakfast of all her favorite breakfast foods. She took out the tray of food and set it down on the counter and put her hands on her hips.

"Busy this morning Bugsy?"

There was another note folded up on the tray and she opened it.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back around 4 if you decide to stick around. Love you."

She smiled at the note and folded it back up.

"Must you make it this much harder to leave…"

* * *

"So, this is it I guess." Lola looked up at Bugs with very sad eyes. The past week had gone by too fast for her.

He adjusted his black baseball cap, wanting to remove it, but knew he shouldn't as to conceal his identity while out in public. He stared out the terminal window at Lola's plane which was now boarding.

"I'm supposin' it is."

"Supposin'?" She quoted and elbowed him.

"You makin' fun of me?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes."

He stared at her for a moment. "I love you."

Her eyes watered up and she reached out and held onto him.

"I don't want to go."

"It'll be alright, you'll be back before ya know it. Call me when ya get there, alright?"

"I will. I'll send along the phone number and address of the place as soon as I get it."

He nodded.

"Final boarding for flight 311 to Clearwater Louisiana." Came over the intercom and they both looked up.

"You should get goin'. The sooner ya leave, the sooner you'll be back."

She kissed him one last time and picked up her carry-on luggage.

"I'll move the car to my house until ya get back alright?"

"And you'll bring in my mail?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"You're too good to me." She slowly backed up towards the entrance to the gate.

"Never."

* * *

A/N: ZOMG SHE'S GONE FOREVERZ! Pfft.


	17. Long Month

A/N: I hope this one doesn't get super confusing for you guys. Cause it's kinda confusing to me. But I'm easily confused. So…read on?

* * *

"Oh…my…God." Lola's jaw nearly hit the floor as soon as she stepped inside Lily's new "home".

The front hall was merely a replaced frame still in need of drywall, sanding and paint. A room to her left had a giant roll of carpet still be to laid out. The kitchen tiles were stacked almost to the counters, and most of the appliances in the house had yet to be installed.

"There's no running water yet either. But there's a pump out back." Lily looked around with an enthusiastic expression. "Isn't it great?!"

Lola's eye twitched and she looked over at Lily and almost strangled her.

"Are…you…OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Her outburst frightened Lenny, who ran out the front door and sat on the enormous porch which was rotting away and missing several boards.

"But imagine what it'll look like once we're done!"

"Lily! You haven't hired anyone to do this stuff?! There's only two of us! This could take over a year!"

Lily waved her hand. "Oh please, don't be ridiculous. It couldn't possibly-"

"God!! I can't stay here this long!" Lola walked further down the hall in frustration and nearly fell through the floor. "GAH! Look at that! This place must have termites!"

"I had it fumigated a while ago."

"Lil…just because the termites are gone doesn't mean the wood they destroyed _STOPS_ being DESTROYED!"

"So we'll replace it." Lily shrugged.

"I'm not QUALIFIED to _DO_ that!" Lola felt a vein on her forehead slowly starting to throb and protrude.

"Would you quit shouting already?" Lily looked down at her hand and inspected her "cuticles".

"Or what? The ceiling will collapse?" As if on cue a piece of drywall from the ceiling fell on Lola's head and bounced off.

"That's it. Where's the phone, I gotta call Bugs."

"There isn't a phone."

"What, you haven't unpacked it yet?" Lola shook the dust out of her hair and rubbed her head.

"No, I mean, there's no service out here. There isn't even electricity yet."

Lola's head jerked in Lily's direction and the vein on her forehead throbbed more.

"_WHAAAAAT?!_" Her voice may very well have been heard in China.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Eventually. First and foremost, we need to get the water running. I've called a plumber. He said he can be here next week. We'll make-do til then. Besides, why do you need to call _him _already. You just called him yesterday from mom and dad's house." Lily brushed some dust off of her shoulder.

"I was going to give him the phone number for here, but because l'il miss _Lillian_ doesn't have _anything _working in this hell hole, I'm STUCK out in the middle of NOWHERE with no communication to the outside world! They should make a show out of this. Something like, "Braving the Elements" or…"Surviving the Idiot!"

"If you really need to get in touch with him so badly, you can always go back to mom's house and use her phone."

"She lives over 100 miles away!"

"So?"

"Grrrrrrrr!!" Lola stomped out the front door, startling Lenny once again. Lily chased after her.

"Hey! Where are you going?! You have to help me install some windows!"

"I need some fresh, non-mildew air for a moment!" Lola quickened her pace and headed out into the swamp that was her sister's front yard.

"Alright! Well when you calm down I'll make you some lemonade and we'll get started. Okay?" Lily watched as Lola got farther and farther away. "Lola?"

* * *

One Month Later…

"Hey Bugsthy! You home?" Daffy let himself into Bugs' house and looked around.

"You up for sthome golfing?" Daffy walked around Bugs' fireplace and into the family room. "Helloooo?" He set his golf bag down in front of the TV and listened for any response.

He heard a high pitched clang sound that was very faint, coming from the northern wing of the house.

"Must be in the garage." Daffy headed for the garage door and as he got closer he grew more positive that that's where Bugs was. He could hear tools being moved around, and a radio being played on low.

"Bugsth?" He called out as he entered Bugs' enormous show-room garage.

"What?"

"Where are ya?" Daffy walked around, not seeing him.

Bugs suddenly slipped out from under a car, startling Daffy.

"I'm changing the oil." Bugs sat up and wiped his hands on his work jeans.

"No golfing then?"

"Golfin'? What're ya talkin' about?"

"I wasth wondering if you wanted to go golfing."

Bugs looked Daffy over before giving him a cynical look.

"Oh, that explains your hideous pants."

"Shut up." Daffy crossed his arms and looked away. "Just figured you needed to get out."

"Why's that?" Bugs stood up and walked over to a work bench.

"Oh please, like you don't know why. You've been moping around, hardly doing anything for an entire month!"

Bugs turned around and leaned on the bench. "Gee thanks for the concern. Who put ya up to this, Daphne?"

Daffy paused and glanced at Bugs. "Yesth."

Bugs threw a rag at Daffy's head. "No thank you."

He plucked the rag from his head and glared at Bugs, but quickly softened his expression.

"Come on Rabbit. Let'sth go do _sthomething_. Uh…how about we hit the batting cagesth?"

Bugs ducked under the car again to grab the now full drainage pan and tighten anything he had loosened.

"No thank you Daff."

"How about…er uh…a movie?"

Bugs' head popped out from the bottom of the car. "Are you askin' me out on a date?"

Daffy scowled at him.

"I know that must've taken a lot of courage Daff but…"

"Oh please!" Daffy stomped in a circle as Bugs slid back under the car and chuckled to himself.

"Well, how about cardsth if you're not interested in leaving the house."

"Ya really wanna play cards with me?"

Daffy rubbed his chin. "On sthecond thought, how about you just make me a sandwich and we can watch sthome TV?"

"That's what I thought…" Bugs slid out from the car once more, holding the drainage pan and got to his feet.

"Seriousthly though."

"I'm _not _makin' you a sandwich Daff! Quit comin' over here for a sandwich!" Bugs shook his head as he walked past him.

"No no, I mean…about you mopin' about."

"I am _not_ mopin' about."

Daffy observed Bugs for a minute and nodded knowingly.

"Stho, how long has it been since she'sth contacted ya? About a month?"

Bugs paused and reached for a quart of the new oil he was going to put in his car.

"Yes."

"No letter, nothing?" Daffy leaned against an adjacent car.

"Nope."

"Well…" Daffy rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Yanno, maybe she'sth just busy."

Bugs clearly didn't want to talk about her lack of communication and went about adding the oil to the car.

Daffy sighed and searched his brain for something helpful to say. Which in his case, was incredibly difficult.

"Oh! Hey, ya know what?" Daffy walked over to the car Bugs was working on and leaned on it.

"What?" Bugs went to grab another quart of oil.

"You know how difficult it isth to get normal mail delivered to your house right?"

Bugs looked at Daffy questioningly.

"Well maybe she hasn't been able to get mail here, and isth sending it to her house instead. Have you noticed any mail for you at her house?"

Bugs stared at the floor for a moment. He had been bringing her mail in, but he hadn't actually leafed through it to check.

"Daffy…"

"Huh?"

"Go start up your car, you're taking me over there."

"Sthay what? No no no, you keep your greasy assth away from my car, Rabbit. You take your own car, and burn your own gasth."

Bugs ignored him and headed out the opened garage door and towards Daffy's car.

"Hey! No!" Daffy chased after him.

"I'll make your goddamned sandwich; just take me to her house, a'ight?"

Daffy pondered this trade off for a moment.

"Alright rabbit. But don't touch anything, or you're payin' to get my car detailed."

* * *

Bugs unlocked Lola's front door and walked into her living room and picked up a pile of mail off of the coffee table, where he had been placing all of it.

"Sheesh, she should've cancelled her mail while she wasth gone." Daffy crossed his arms and looked over the large pile of various envelops on the table.

"She didn't know how long she would be gone."

Bugs leafed through the pile in his hands before tossing them aside and picking up another pile. He suddenly came across a letter addressed to him, and he dropped the rest of the stack at his feet.

"Daffy, you're a genius."

Daffy straightened his shirt out. "Yesth, glad you've noticed."

Bugs walked around the table and sat on the couch and opened the letter as Daffy tip-toed out of the room and went into Lola's kitchen to inspect her fridge.

Bugs let out a sigh of relief. "She said there's no phones or electricity and that she's barely able to make it into town to make any phone calls. Then there's…a bunch of profanity about her sister…uhh…heh, she says she's tried writing to my house but hadn't gotten a response so she's writing to her place." Bugs chuckled at her pointing out the obvious and smiled to himself.

"Told you stho!"

Bugs looked up and noticed Daffy wasn't in the room and got up to see what he was doing in Lola's kitchen. He saw Daffy sniffing a carton of some kind and making a disgusted face.

"You idiot."

Daffy got startled and looked back at him. "I'm hungry, alright? Where's my fucking sandwich?"

"She's been gone for a month, nothing's gonna be good in there."

Bugs left the kitchen and walked back over to the living room to see if there was anything else from her.

"The mustard'sth probably still good." Daffy poked his head back into the fridge.

Bugs shook his head at Daffy and stood up when he didn't find any other letters from her.

"Come on, let's go. I'll make your stupid sandwich."

"Stho, she hasn't run off and left you then?"

Bugs rolled his eyes and headed out the front door.

"Your optimism is inspiring Daff."

* * *

2 weeks later…

Lily held a handful of mail in her hands and she flipped through them as she headed up her driveway to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw one addressed to Lola.

She glanced up at the house at the second floor window where she knew Lola was working, before darting into the house.

She dropped the stack of mail on a box in the hallway and held the letter for Lola to her chest and ran into the kitchen.

She flipped it over and held it up to the kitchen window to see if she could see inside of it. She wanted to verify it was indeed who she thought it was from.

"Bugs." Lily let out a sigh and leaned her back against the counter.

"Why her…"

* * *

A young Lily of about 4, sat on the floor in front of her black and white TV on a Saturday morning. She was clutching onto a raggedy old Bugs Bunny doll that looked like it had seen better days. She looked back at her mother who was sitting on a loveseat, knitting.

"What time is it mama?"

"It'll be on any minute now sweetie." Elizabeth didn't look up, but smiled to herself.

Lily giggled with anticipation at her favorite program about to come on. Her weeks always seemed to drag on up until Saturday morning, when _he_ came on.

"The Bugs Bunny Show is next, but first, a word from our sponsors."

Lily squeezed onto her doll tightly and kicked her legs in frustration at the Mr. Clean commercial that was playing.

"Mom! I'm going out!" Lola buzzed through the living room.

"Just a minute young lady, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Elizabeth looked up.

Lola halted at the door and looked down at her baggy shorts and T-shirt.

"I'm going to the park."

"Well I think you should take your sister along with you."

"Aw Ma…" Lola rolled her eyes.

"No! Bugs Bunny is about to come on!" Lily ran over to her mom and clutched on the hem of her dress.

"Yeah, wouldn't want ya to miss _that._" Lola dangled from the front door's doorknob. "See mom, she doesn't want to come. I'm just gonna go by myself."

"You can wait until her program is over, and _then_ take her along."

"Do I have to? She never wants to do anything outside anyway, except pretend all the trees are Buuuuuugs." Lola made kissy-faces at Lily, who glared back at her.

"I don't _want _to go anywhere with _you _anyway." Lily turned her attention back to the TV and continued waiting impatiently.

"See? Can I just go by myself?"

"Go put something more presentable on and we'll see young lady." Elizabeth continued looking down at her knitting.

"What?! They're just gonna get dirty anyway!"

Lily's show came on and she immediately fell to the floor in front of the TV with her legs kicking behind her.

"Go change your clothes, or you'll be going nowhere Dolores."

"Geez!" Lola stomped through the living room and in front of Lily, who squirmed as Lola walked past.

"Watch it!" Lily stuck her tongue out.

"Get a life Lil." Lola turned the corner towards her room.

"You'll see! One day I'll meet him and marry him!"

"That's it, aim high Lillian." Elizabeth chuckled to herself at her daughter's girlish daydreams.

Lola heard that from her room and laughed to herself as well. "Yeah right." She pulled a skirt up over her shorts and changed her shirt and ran back out into the living room.

"Can I go now?"

"Quit blocking it!" Lily pushed on Lola's leg.

Elizabeth looked her over suspiciously, but nodded and Lola ran for the front door again.

"Mom! Lola's still wearing her ugly shorts under her skirt!" Lily smirked and Lola screeched to a halt.

"Dolores!" Elizabeth stood up and motioned for Lola to lift her skirt up to verify Lily's claim.

Lola reluctantly showed her shorts that were still underneath and Elizabeth shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere young lady."

Lola gave Lily a death glare and Lily stuck her tongue out yet again. This sent Lola over the edge and she ran up to the TV to turn it off, then pulled the button right off the TV set.

Lily gasped and stared at the now blank screen. She bit her lower lip and let out a loud outburst of tears.

"Dolores Jean Rabbit, you hand over that button right now!"

Lola defiantly threw the button down the hall and ran for her room.

"Dolores!" Elizabeth stood up in shock and winced when she heard Lola's bedroom door slam shut.

Lily sat in the middle of the living room and cried and Elizabeth walked down the hall and retrieved the button. She pushed it back into its proper place and turned the TV set back on.

Lily stopped sobbing momentarily but when she saw it was at commercial, she started crying again.

"Oh, good gracious." Elizabeth went to Lola's room and flung the door open to see Lola about to climb out of her window.

"Dolores, you get back in here this instant!"

Lola let out a sigh and fell back onto her bed and crossed her arms.

"Lily's just a big tattle-tale baby!"

"She's none of your concern."

"Tell that to her! She's always tattling on me! She should mind her own business!"

"That's enough! Dolores, as punishment, you're going to take her to the theatre so she can see her little cartoons."

"_What?_!"

Elizabeth reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a change purse.

"Here's 5 dollars, I want the change back."

"This is crud." Lola snatched the money from her and pocketed it.

"Watch your mouth! Little Lillian waits all week to watch her show that only lasts an hour and you foul it all up with your sour attitude. Now go tell her you're sorry and take her to the theatre."

Lola grumbled to herself and walked past her mother and out into the living room where Lily was kissing the TV screen.

Lola looked at her with a disgusted, yet un-surprised face.

"So that's why the screen is always so smeared up."

Lily blushed and quickly moved back away from the TV and avoided eye contact.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the theatre so you can see MORE of your…_beloved_." Lola looked up at the ceiling in disgust.

"Not until the show is over."

"Oh come on! She gets to watch the rest of the show AND go to the movies?!"

Elizabeth re-entered the room and crossed her arms.

"She always gets her way! I can't even go outside to play! It's not like you people want me around here anyway! Why do you even care what I look like when I go out?!"

"I'm not discussing this with you again. You're a young lady and you should act like one. When you stop acting like a delinquent, you'll stop being treated like one."

"Yeah Lola." Lily turned and gave her a smug look.

Lola wanted to pop her one more than anything, but just gritted her teeth and waited for the show to be over in a corner.

* * *

"She didn't even care about him until she met him." Lily thought to herself as she set the envelope down on the counter. "I knew all along what a wonderful person he is, and now she has him. Wrapped around her little finger. _Why_?"

She scowled at the letter on the counter and her heart hurt a little. She wanted to throw his letter into the lake in her backyard. She wanted to tear it open, read it, and then rip it into little pieces and never tell Lola it came.

"Mama, aunt Lola needs more…uhm…Stackle?"

Lily quickly spun around as if she had been caught doing something bad and looked down at her son.

"What?"

"Stackle? Aunt Lola needs some she said."

"Stackle? Oh, you must mean spackle." She reached on the counter and handed Lenny a container.

"Here, take this up to her."

"Ok!" Lenny ran off up the stairs and Lily watched him go. She looked back at the envelope and sighed.

"I'm not that cruel." Lily bit her lip. "Am I?"

She reached out and grabbed the letter and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lola, Lily and Lenny all sat on the front porch eating dinner. Lenny sat on the porch swing and paid more attention to the fireflies that flew around the front yard than his food. Lola sat on the porch steps and stared down at her food. Nothing on the plate interested her, and her mind was in a fog.

Lily watched her for a while and began to grow uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that neither of them knew how to cook worth a damn, or that she was feeling a massive amount of guilt for concealing the letter. Either way, her stomach was turning, and the intense silence between them caused her to speak out in mock concern.

"Everything alright Lola, you seem down?"

Lola ignored her and poked at her food with a fork.

Lily sighed. She had seen her older sister miserable before, but knowing she could possibly ease some of her depression caused Lily to internally crack and her guilt got the best of her.

"Lola?"

"What?"

"You…you got a letter today." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, of what she wasn't sure.

Lola's posture straightened and she turned around to look at Lily suspiciously.

"I did?"

Lily just nodded and struggled to make eye contact with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lily reached into her back pocket and pulled out the envelope. She felt the air around her grow seemingly denser, and she watched with slight fear as Lola stood up and walked up to her. She held out her hand to take the letter and Lily almost hesitated to let it go.

Lola gripped onto the envelope and examined it for any tampering Lily might have done. When she was satisfied she found none, she looked straight at her.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me I got anything earlier?" Her voice was stern and condescending and it made Lily squirm slightly.

"I…I don't know. You were busy, and…" she fumbled for words.

"Were you trying to keep it from me?"

"I'm giving it to you now aren't I?" Lily crossed her arms and looked away guardedly.

Lola decided it was best not to question her sister's actions. For now anyway. She opened the letter and sat back down at her place on the steps to read it.

She let out a sigh of relief at the letter's encouraging words.

"Good. He caught onto me mailing at my house." She ran her hand over the letter and gave a weak smile. It was harder than she thought it would be to be away from him. It felt like she had been away for so long she had almost forgotten how in love she was. Now with his letter, the realization of how much she missed him hit her hard, and she felt sick with loss.

"I'm going for a walk." Lola suddenly rose to her feet.

"Is everything alright?"

"I just need to be alone." Lola started to head down the driveway and Lily walked up to the edge of the porch.

"You should be careful out there. There could be gators, or worse."

Lola ignored her and continued walking. Lily watched her get farther away and sighed. She was relieved that she caved in and gave up the letter. But her guilt remained and she felt ashamed of herself.

"Where's aunt Lola goin' mama?"

Lenny's inquiry startled Lily and she looked over at him.

"I don't know, just for a little walk I guess."

"We're not goin'?"

Lily looked back and saw that Lola was already out of sight.

"No, we're not going."

* * *

It was a couple of miles before Lola got the notion to stop. She looked up at the moon, then back in the direction she had been walking in.

"Sheesh, what a walk. It's ridiculous how far away from town she lives. She's crazy for thinking she can make it out here by herself." She shook her head at her sister's lack of common sense, in choosing a location that was proper for starting a new life. They lived miles from the nearest town, which wasn't much of a town to begin with. It reminded her of a creepy B rated horror movie, where a bunch of rednecks lived out in the hills, with no contact to modern day society. And if you got lost out in the woods and ran across the town, you'd be doomed somehow. Like maybe they were cannibals, or ritualistic Satanists.

She shuddered at the thought, but decided she was just getting carried away by how much she hated the place. Although the thought of her pampered drama-queen of a sister getting burned at the steak by a bunch of hillbillies almost brought a smile to her face.

She looked to her left and saw a small lake with an old, abandoned dock on it and walked over to it to rest. She sat on the edge and dangled her feet in the water. It was calm and peaceful out there, if anything. Nothing at all like L.A. But despite the beautiful scenery and wide open, undeveloped space, she felt stifled and enslaved by it. It didn't redeem itself with its tranquility. It reminded her too much of her childhood; stuck in a family she never felt she belonged to. And she felt so far away from her new "family" she had made back in California.

She stared down at the water and her mind drifted off to memories of when she last left _him_.

* * *

A Month and a Half Earlier…

Bugs arrived home at his usual time and set his briefcase down. He took his jacket off and hung his keys up on a key-hook by the door.

"Lucy? Oh Lucy I'm home!"

He was suddenly tackled by a tan blur which caused him to fall back against the front door.

"Ricky!" Lola threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smiled. "You stayed."

She stepped back. "How could I leave?"

Bugs looked her over. "I see Clare's clothes fit."

She turned around and stuck out her butt. "A little tight in the rear, but yeah."

He laughed and walked past her. "Don't tempt me."

"Thank you for everything this morning."

He stopped and turned around to smile at her.

"No problem."

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Bugs smirked and continued heading into the living room.

"So, how was work?" She followed behind him at a distance.

"Long." He walked over to his couch and sprawled out. "What did ya do all day?"

Lola walked around the back of the couch and leaned over his shoulder.

"Well…I called my boss and quit. He wasn't too happy about that."

"Hmm." Bugs nodded and closed his eyes.

"Uhm…I dicked around in your gym for a little while, I hope you don't mind."

"How dare you." Bugs joked and looked up at her.

"Then I made crank phone calls to your mama and peed in your pool. How ya like that?"

Bugs laughed and turned to face her completely. He leaned up and kissed her.

"I'm gonna miss ya a lot Lo."

She sighed. "I don't want to go. It's gonna be hell."

"I know. But we'll keep in touch right? I mean summer's comin' soon, and when ya get back we'll have more free time together, ya know?" He reached out to hold onto her hands and laced his fingers in hers.

Lola nodded somberly. "If I'm back by summer."

Bugs observed her for a while. "Well…if you're not back by then, I'll come to you."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, absolutely."

She smiled. "Well let's hope she has electricity and phones out in the boondocks of the bayou."

"Hmm, yes. That would propose a problem." Bugs laid down on the couch and stared at the boxes which were all neatly stacked, and full of their respective decorations.

"You put my decorations away?" He looked up at her, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I just wasn't sure where to store them."

"In the attic." He gave her a slightly sarcastic look.

"This place has an attic?"

Bugs laughed. "It has a basement too."

"Ooh, fancy." She jumped over the back of the couch and sat in the crook of his stomach in front of him.

"It also has bathrooms."

"Alright, hush."

* * *

Lola stared down at the water and her eyes began to well up with tears. In all her life, she never felt so alone as she did sitting on that dock. She felt foolish for wanting to be near him so badly, and she felt bitter at feeling obligated to stay. More than anything she wanted to tell Lily she was a raving lunatic, and fly off back to California and tell him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And she didn't care how girlish and stupid she felt in doing so.

A look of shock in her expression reflected back at her from the water. She felt like she had the greatest epiphany in her life. She wanted to spend her life with him. She never wanted to spend more than a week with most people, but the more she thought about it, the lonelier she felt sitting on the dock without him.

* * *

A/N: Cavities anyone?


	18. Ft Lauderdale

A/N: This is still running a bit longer than I intended so…counting this chapter, there's probably 2 more to go. But don't quote me, because no one should ever quote an idiot.

* * *

"C'mon c'mon, I wanna get outta thisth hell hole!"

"I could get more done without you buzzing around me and getting in my way! Let me find my purse and we'll go, alright?" Daphne pushed past Daffy in the main office of Acme Looniversity and looked around the room for her purse.

"We should go in separate carsth, this isth ridiculousth." Daffy crossed his arms and went outside the office to wait by the door.

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked under her desk and grabbed her purse.

"Just one more thing. I forgot a folder in the back room, I'll be right back."

Daffy grumbled and looked up at the ceiling impatiently. When his gaze came back down, he spotted Bugs walking towards him from down the hall. He watched him with mild interest and nodded to him as Bugs walked past.

Bugs didn't seem to notice him and continued walking to the front doors and Daffy continued watching absentmindedly.

He suddenly fell forward as he got pushed from behind.

"You jackass, say something to him!"

Daffy turned around and saw Daphne standing in the office doorway with her hands on her hips and heeled foot tapping angrily.

"What? Why?! He just didn't sthee me! I'm not gonna stalk him just to sthay hello, when I sthee him almost every day!"

"He's depressed! Give him a lil encouragement! He hasn't seen her in over 3 months!"

Daffy crossed his arms. "He can take care of himself, I mean geez, she'sth just a dame. He'll get over it. He always does."

Daphne shoved her fist in his face, and he was suddenly struck with an inspiration to chase after Bugs to cheer him up.

"Bugsth! Hey wait up!!"

Bugs was almost to the end of the steps and was reaching into his pocket for his keys.

"Bugsth!"

He slowly turned around and saw Daffy charging down the steps towards him. Daffy almost fell, but caught himself at the foot of the giant Bugs statue at the front of the school. He looked up at it and rubbed his forehead.

"Thanks pal." He turned to the actual Bugs and let out a long sigh. "Whew, uh…hey there buddy…uh…chummy…ch-"

"What do ya want Daffy?" Bugs raised an eyebrow and looked at Daffy through half-lidded eyes.

"You uh…ya didn't say hi when you left." Daffy knew immediately what he had just said sounded completely moronic, and he looked away, frustrated and embarrassed.

Bugs' eyebrow went up further and he tilted his head. "…So?"

"Geez, just tryin' to be nice ya know! What with you being all…"

Bugs crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his other leg and glared at Daffy.

"I'm all what?"

Daffy stared at him for a moment trying to search for the right words to say, but they never came. He gave up and looked up the stairs to Daphne who was locking the front doors to the Loo.

"Daph! Help me out here!"

"Uh huh…I gotta go Daffy." Bugs walked out to the street and looked both ways before beginning to cross to the teacher's parking lot.

"No, no…wait! Come on Bugsth, I'm sorry." Daffy followed after him and nearly got run over by a car. He jogged the rest of the way across the street and caught up with Bugs who continued walking towards his car.

"Just leave me alone Daffy."

"But…" Daffy stopped walking and let his arms drop to his sides. He watched as Bugs reached his car and unlocked it.

"Bugsth…"

Bugs opened his car door, but stopped to hear what Daffy had to say.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?"

Bugs looked over his shoulder and wanted to snap at Daffy. He knew Daffy really didn't care what he was feeling, but when he saw Daffy standing in the center of the parking lot, his expression almost seemed sincere. He turned completely around and stared at him briefly. Daffy stared back and waited for any kind of response.

"No." Bugs' tone was very plain and un-emotional.

"No?!" Daffy stomped his foot. "Fine then! Forget it! Just go off and be all depressed, sthee if I care!"

Bugs watched Daffy turn around and walk over to his car, where Daphne was already waiting and giving Daffy a disappointed look for his outburst. He let out a sigh and sat in his car and watched Daffy's car speed out of the parking lot before starting the ignition and heading home himself.

* * *

Lola sat in Lily's semi-completed living room, which was still without a ceiling and paint, drinking some tea and enjoying the television for the first time in a long while. They finally got electricity, however there were still no phone lines installed out where they were yet, and it would be weeks, or even months before they got hooked up for that.

She wasn't sure how the previous owners lived like this, and couldn't help but feel like Lily was somewhat delaying the process of getting the phone lines installed. As if she were trying to prevent her from having an easier way to communicate with Bugs. She shook the thought out of her head. Lily was jealous, but she wasn't malicious. She chocked it up to Lily just being an inconsiderate idiot and decided all her assumptions of Lily were based on having being stuck with her for almost 4 months straight.

She thought being away for so long would help her adapt back to being alone, but it was having the opposite effect. She had something great and would never be the same without it. With every letter she got from _him_, she fell more in love, and more anxious to return. She wanted more than anything for the house she was in to burn to the ground so she could just leave and be with him. However she was becoming self conscience that he might not feel the same way. She knew he missed her, but she feared their separation was making him get used to not having her around. His letters seemed to get more melancholy, despite still being very supportive. Perhaps it was mainly due to the fact that _her_ letters were becoming more melancholy at her bleak outlook on the situation. Whatever the reasoning, it worried her.

The TV's signal suddenly shut off and the screen went to snow. It broke her out of her thoughts and she walked up to the TV set to fidget with the antennas. The set only got 3 or 4 channels, but it was more than she had seen in a long while, and any TV was good TV. Lily had her VCR hooked up and had plenty of movies to watch, however most contained Bugs in them and she couldn't bring herself to watch them.

She started to get frustrated that the signal still wasn't coming through and she banged on the top of the TV.

"Stupid thing!"

She turned it off and walked over to the couch.

"Great, now the one thing, besides working, that keeps my mind off of him, is busted!"

She slumped into the couch and crossed her arms to wallow in her misery.

"Lola!"

"Oh great…" Lily's overly cheerful tone coming from the next room made her stomach churn. She watched in irritation as Lily came skipping into the room.

"Lola, you'll never guess what I won in town!"

"That town holds contests? One could only imagine what sort of contest you're capable of winning out here in redneck central. What was it, a purse designing contest?"

Lily was oblivious to Lola's sarcasm and continued.

"It wasn't so much a contest as it was a raffle. They had a small entry box at the grocery store, and I decided to enter. And I won!" Lily giggled.

Lola rolled her eyes. "You realize in a town of only 200, your odds of winning aren't all that impressive?"

"Now I did this for you, so don't knock it. I thought you could use some time away from all this working."

Lola sat up straight. "Time away?"

Lily smiled at Lola's sudden enthusiasm and presented her with some tickets. Lola quickly snatched them from Lily and inspected them.

"Three tickets to…Ft. Lauderdale?" Lola held the tickets out at arm's length in aggravated shock.

"Yep, it's for spring break! We get to spend the whole weekend there, doesn't that sound great?!"

Lola gritted her teeth and tried to contain her anger.

"Lil…"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going to Ft. Lauderdale, when I could be going to California to spend some time with Bugs…"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd be happy to get a small little vacation! And it's free! They paid for a nice little hotel and everything."

Lola smacked her forehead.

"I don't want to go Lil. If I'm going _anywhere_, I want it to be back _home_."

Lily walked up and shook Lola's shoulders.

"Aw, come on! It'll be great! It'll be a great chance for you to get out of here and relax. It's only for 3 days, you'll enjoy it."

Lola sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, there's probably phones at the hotel, so it won't be a total loss." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"That's the spirit! So in a month we'll be relaxing by the beach in Ft. Lauderdale for spring break!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

Bugs sat on a pillowed bench in his front window sill, staring out into nothingness. He saw Daffy's car drive up and he sighed. They had barely spoken since their last interaction in the school's parking lot weeks before.

There was a knock on the door and Bugs breathed out sharply.

"Come in Daffy…"

Daffy poked his head in the door and saw Bugs sitting in the giant front window. He walked in and slowly shut the door behind him and stood a fair distance away. He put his hands in his pockets and observed Bugs, who didn't look over at him.

"I uh…I came to apologize." Daffy stared at Bugs and waited for a response.

"Did you now?"

"Yesth." Daffy crossed his arms. "I sthnapped at you just because ya didn't wanna talk, and now you're not sthpeaking to me at all…stho, I'm sthorry. Alright?"

Bugs glanced over at him, his face void of expression.

"Daff, I don't care about that."

Daffy threw his arms up. "Then what the--God you're frustrating, you know that rabbit! You've barely sthaid a word to me for two damn weeksth!"

Bugs smirked lazily. "You really missed talkin' to me didn't ya? That's so sweet."

Daffy rolled his eyes and fought a smile.

"You're a fuckin' assthole, and I hate you." Daffy walked over to the window sill and sat at the opposite end.

"Are you in the mood to talk yet?"

"No."

Daffy stared at Bugs who was back to looking out the front window again.

"Ya really love her don't you?"

Bugs looked at him, surprised.

"What makes ya say that?"

"I've never stheen you thisth hung up before. It's un-nerving." Daffy shuddered slightly.

Bugs sighed. "Yes Daffy. I love her."

Daffy nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They were silent for a while and Daffy watched Bugs' expression in the reflection of the glass.

"I miss her."

Daffy was surprised by his sudden admittance and looked over at him.

"I've never missed anyone like this before. It feels like a piece of me is missing. What does that mean?" Bugs looked over at Daffy, as if expecting some sort of answer.

Daffy looked back and forth nervously.

"Uh…well…"

Bugs sighed and looked back out the window. "I can't stop thinkin' about her."

Daffy wasn't sure what to say and looked down at his pants. They shared some uncomfortable silence a few moments more and Bugs chuckled.

"Why did ya ask me to talk? I know ya don't like talkin' about this kinda stuff, I mean, even I don't."

Daffy kicked on the side of Bugs' leg a few times absentmindedly.

"Nah, it'sth fine I guessth. I just don't know what to sthay. We uh…don't talk about thisth sort of thing often."

"Yeah…"

"I think the only thing I can think to sthay isth…if you love her, let her go. If you never sthee her again, then it wasn't meant to be."

Bugs looked at him, half interested.

"I didn't know ya thought of such deep things Daff."

"I heard it in a movie I think. I dunno. It'sth true though."

Bugs looked back out the window.

"So what you're sayin' is…I shouldn't worry about it, because if we were meant to be together, we'd be together. Is that right?"

Daffy thought it over and nodded. "Yeah."

"But we aren't together. She's thousands of miles away, and I don't know when and if she's ever comin' back."

"Then maybe you weren't meant to be together…"

Daffy waited for a reaction and got none.

"Just…if you two _do_ end up stheeing each other again, you can't let her go. You know that right?"

Bugs looked over at Daffy again and gave him a serious face.

"I don't think I could if I tried."

Daffy smiled.

"Thisth is all very new to me. You bein' like thisth."

Bugs shook his head. "You're enjoyin' every minute of it duck."

"No I'm not. I may dislike ya a whole lot, but thisth is pathetic."

Bugs laughed. "Gee thanks Daff. And get your feet offa me." He kicked Daffy's legs away and Daffy smirked and ignored him.

"Sthay, what're ya doin' for spring break?"

"This." Bugs leaned the back of his head against the wall and shrugged.

"Fun stuff. Uh, listen, me and Daph are goin' on a lil trip and we were wonderin' if ya wanted to tag along. Ya know, get out of the house?"

"You mean Daphne wants me to tag along and made ya ask for her…" He stated it as more of a fact than a question.

"No. I mean, it wasth her idea, but I agreed with it. For once."

"No thanks Daffy."

"Oh, come on. You can sit and mope with a little different scenery, what'sth the difference?"

Bugs let out a long sigh. "I don't know…"

"Just come with usth, it'sth only for a week."

Bugs didn't respond but looked over at Daffy who stared back at him with a slightly sympathetic look.

"Just think about it, alright?"

Bugs nodded.

"But hurry up about it, 'cause sthpring break isth next week." Daffy tapped on his watch.

Bugs gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"Clocksth a tickin'." Daffy kicked the side of Bugs' leg again.

"Alright alright, you win."

"I love those wordsth. Sthay that again one more time?" Daffy leaned forward and smirked evilly and Bugs pushed his beak away.

"Keep it up and I won't go."

"Isth that a threat? Because it makesth no difference to me." Daffy crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Oh but Daffy, whoever will ya talk to?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Lola and Lily dropped their bags inside of their hotel in Ft. Lauderdale. Lily was the first to enter and look around and was pleasantly surprised. They had a small suite with 2 separate rooms, a small kitchen, and living room.

"Not too bad. It's a little small, but I like it."

"Well this is new." Lola commented sarcastically and walked into the living room area of the suite.

"What is?"

"You liking something. Normally if you saw a room like this, you'd be disgusted."

"Hmmph." Lily shrugged it off and peeked inside the very small kitchen.

"Maybe it's because we've been living in squalor the past 4 months. Anything's nicer than that dump." Lola crossed her arms and looked around the room.

"It'll be wonderful one day, you'll see."

"One day…I can't stand being there another minute." Lola said under her breath as she spotted the hotel phone on a side table. "I'm gonna make a phone call."

"Whatever." Lily grabbed her bags and went to pick out a room for herself.

Lola hastily picked up the receiver and dialed Bugs' number. She waited impatiently for him to pick up but she got his answering machine instead.

"Hey uh…it's me! Are you there? Uhm…I'm actually in Ft. Lauderdale right now, Lily won some tickets for a 3 day trip and…well I sent a letter about it, it probably just hasn't showed up yet." Lola sighed and tightened her grip on the receiver. "I miss you. I'll call back, I don't care how much the stupid hotel charges me. I love you." Lola waited a few seconds just in case he picked up, but he didn't and she reluctantly hung up.

"Damn it…" She looked around the room frantically for a clock and spotted one above the TV.

"1:30, so it's…10:30 where he is; he should be up. And it's spring break, he's gotta be home. Where would he be?"

"Aunt Lola, who are you talkin' to?" Lenny timidly walked into the room and Lola looked over at him with a tired expression.

"Myself."

"Oh. Ok…" Lenny looked over at the TV like a starving child with a buffet in front of him.

He looked back at Lola and she gave a half smile.

"Go for it kid."

Lenny ran up to the TV and turned it on and ran back to the couch to sit next to her and she handed him the remote.

"At least one of us will be entertained…"

* * *

"Here Bugsy, we got a suite with an extra room just in case you decided to come, and I'm so glad you did." Daphne led Bugs inside the rather large guest room where he'd be staying.

"It's a bit smaller than ours but…"

"It really doesn't matter Daph."

"It's just that this is a single room and ours…oh, I'm not helping things am I?"

"It's ok Daph." Bugs forced a smile and she nodded at him.

"Alright. Well, get your trunks on and we'll go check out the pool." Daphne headed out of the guest room and ran into Daffy in the hall.

"Fuck the pool, let'sth hit the beach. We have a pool at home."

"I want to at least see it Daffy." She pushed past him and went to their room to change.

Daffy came in Bugs' room and leaned on the door frame.

"Stho?"

Bugs sat at the foot of the bed and gave Daffy a questioning look.

"What?"

"Still regret coming? You know she'sth gonna be up your assth the whole time we're here with thisth sympathy bullshit. And you know she hasth thisth whole damned vacation planned out to a T."

Bugs smirked but said nothing.

"Hey, you know if we both sthay we wanna go to the beach, she'll probably cave."

"I'd rather just stay here."

"Oh geez, she'sth gonna make you go no matter what, you might asth well come along and avoid the nagging."

"She can't make me." Bugs fell back on the bed. "She ain't my wife."

"Don't remind me." Daffy glanced over his shoulder and looked back at Bugs.

"Come on, don't make me sit there at the pool doin' nothin'. Just tell her you wanna go to the beach too."

"What's in it for me?"

"You can think of it thisth way. You can either get a guilt trip from me, or a guilt trip from her. Your choice."

Bugs let out a long sigh and shook his head, defeated. "Alright, fine."

"Great, stho you're with me on going to the beach then?"

"Whatever."

"Good enough!" Daffy backed out of the room and headed down the hall, leaving Bugs to stare at the ceiling fan above him.

"What am I doin' here…"

* * *

"Come on Lola, let's check out the beach." Lily walked into the living room to find Lola still sitting by the phone, just as she had been the past two days. Her chin was resting on her hand and she was looking down at the floor.

"Lola?"

"What…"

"Come on, let's go."

"I don't want to go anywhere. He could call while…oh my God…"

Lily gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Lola put her hands over her face and shook her head.

"I'm such a mess…"

"What do you mean?"

Lola looked over at Lily as if she had three heads.

"I'm sitting by the phone, waiting for _him_ to call! I've turned into…_you_!"

Lily was slightly offended and was about to comment, but stopped short when Lola suddenly fall over the arm of the couch and start to cry. She had never seen her sister cry and she suddenly felt a sort of fear in her gut. She turned and looked around for Lenny and spotted him waiting by the front door with his pale and shovel and a large goofy hat to keep the sun from his eyes.

"Lenny? Do you think you can go to my room for a minute and wait for us there? Me and aunt Lola have to talk, ok?"

"Can I jump on the bed?"

"Uh…yeah, whatever. Just go, ok?"

Lenny ran from the room and Lily walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of Lola.

"Lola? Are you going to be ok?"

Lola sobbed into the crook of her arm before sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

"It's just that, the one time I'm able to get a hold of him, he's not home. So I sit by the phone and all I can think about is him him him…and…it scares me because I've never acted this way over anybody before. I feel like such an idiot."

Lily wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to say something cruel or bring up that she finally knew how _she_ felt about him, but she said nothing and just gave Lola a sympathetic look instead.

"Oh what do you care anyway? You're probably so happy I can't get a hold of him." Lola buried her face in hands again and Lily stared at her.

"I won't lie to you, I am a little glad."

Lola looked up at her in surprise.

"However, I also feel sympathy towards you, because I know how you feel."

"No you don't. Your delusions about him are so out of whack from the way things really are, that you couldn't _possibly_ know how I feel!"

Lily crossed her arms. "Now wait just a minute, I always knew he was a great guy from the start, and you meet him and suddenly he's the best thing in the world!"

"Thinking he's great because I actually know him is way different from gazing at him from afar on the TV, Lil." Lola reached for a tissue and blew her nose.

"I suppose." Lily was growing slightly frustrated and Lola caught on.

"You don't even know him Lil. You can't be so obsessed over a person you've never met. I mean, what makes you think he'd want a person like that around? Someone that only likes him because of what they read in Toon Beat or something."

"What is this, let's point out how stupid Lily is day?!" Lily stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I got these tickets to give you a break, and this is how you treat me?"

"A break? A _BREAK_!" Lola got to her feet and towered over her sister with anger.

"I'm working my ass off on _your_ house, that I think was completely irresponsible of you to buy, and have spent 4 months away from the love of my life with little, to no contact with him! I've put up with your bullshit all this time, and do practically everything on that damned house! You know how much it's been hurting me to be away, and instead of letting me leave to go see him, you take me on some cockamamie trip to Ft. Lauderdale!? Who the fuck cares about Ft. Lauderdale! I want to see _him_! Not spend more time with _YOU_! You're so fucking inconsiderate and I'll bet anything you were going to keep that first letter and let me believe me and him were over!"

Lily was stunned by her outburst and stepped back. She opened her mouth to speak but Lola cut her off.

"You were going to weren't you?"

"I…"

"And you've been slacking on getting a phone line too. Just so we couldn't speak."

Lily suddenly felt the room closing in on her and she looked around nervously.

"I…I wouldn't say that. I mean…"

Lola gave her an accusing look. "Were you?"

"I gave you the stupid letter didn't I?!" Lily burst out and turned around.

"But you were thinking about keeping it."

Lily hesitated. "At first I was…"

"I knew it." Lola looked away.

"I gave it to you though!"

"But you almost didn't! What is your problem?! Why would you even think to do that to me? All my life you've been trying to make my life miserable!"

"What's _my_ problem?! It's not exactly fair that I dedicate my life to being this perfect trophy wife for someone like him, only to have all my hopes of being with the one guy I had dreamed about my whole life taken away by my awkward sister!"

"Do you even hear yourself? _Trophy wife_? _Dream guy_? You're living in a fantasy world! Wake up Lil! If he wanted a sissy-pants, airhead as a wife he would've asked you out! I set you two up while we were in Chicago and you had _all_ day long to 'woo' him, and he _still_ didn't like you! He thinks you're as vapid and childish as I do! He was just being nice!"

"Does he really?" The words stung her and she put her hand over her heart.

"Yes! God! He could have anyone he wants, and he had every opportunity to ask you out. He didn't because he doesn't want some giggly fan girl buzzing around his head and telling him how friggin' great he is! How shallow do you think he is? You can't put claim on a person and expect them to follow suit when they meet you just because you were daydreaming about him all your pathetic life! He doesn't owe you anything, and he's certainly too good for someone like you."

"Oh yeah, what about you! What makes _you_ so special?"

"I don't know Lil! Maybe he actually wanted someone around that didn't treat him like some higher being, and got to know him for a change."

Lily felt her eyes tear up and she turned away.

"This is ridiculous. We never should have come here."

"You're damn straight we shouldn't have! This is a waste of my time! I could be home right now with him, or at least be back at that hell hole and making some progress. Not sitting here, being a pathetic mess, who waits by the phone and calls his house every 10 minutes. He probably went to Louisiana to see me for spring break but instead I'm _HERE_, with _YOU!_"

* * *

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a failure of a sister!" Lily grabbed her bag off the coffee table and went out the front door of the hotel, slamming it.

Lola slumped back into the couch and tapped on the arm of the couch angrily. Adrenaline was pumping through her system and she felt like she needed to run to get out some of her frustration before she began tearing the hotel room apart.

She stood up and grabbed one of the room keys and started to head for the door, when an oblivious Lenny poked his head around the corner.

"Aunt Lola, are we going to the beach yet?"

"No, we're not going to the beach."

Lenny looked down, disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because your mom has just stormed outta here like an idiot!"

Lenny got intimidated and backed up a bit and Lola softened her expression.

"I'm sorry I called your mom an idiot. She'll be back; she just needs to cool down a bit. We got into a little argument is all, alright?"

"But, what about the beach?"

"I'm sure your mom will take you when she gets back." By now, her adrenaline high had almost completely worn off and she felt emotionally exhausted, and like an ass for blowing up the way she did.

"Where did she go?" Lenny kicked his foot around and looked up at her and she sighed.

"Would it make ya feel better if we went out and looked for her?"

Lenny nodded and his giant sun hat fell off his head. Lola picked it up off the floor and put it back on his head and grabbed his hand.

"Come on kid, let's go find your mother…"

* * *

Bugs stood on a dock, looking out at the surf through shades, with a towel over his shoulder. Daffy and Daphne were far ahead of him and already setting up a spot after several minutes of debate.

He looked around at the crowd of people at the beach and grimaced.

"Something tells me this is a very bad idea."

"Get your rabbit assth over here!" Daffy called out and Bugs raised an eyebrow.

He made his way to their spot and helped Daphne set up the large beach umbrella while Daffy fiddled through their cooler looking for a beer.

"Ah, finally, some beach time." Daffy plopped down on his towel and opened his drink.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We live near the beach at home." Daphne tied her "hair" up and sat down as well.

"The water isth warmer here. Duh."

"I'd much rather go back to the pool, at least then I won't get sand in my bathing suit." Daphne pulled down her shades and laid down.

"Blah blah blah…" Daffy rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer and looked over at Bugs, who was looking around them anxiously.

"What'sth the matter?"

"All these spring breakers…"

"Stho? Since when are you afraid of a crowd?" Daffy dug his bottle into the sand and laid back.

"I'm not it's just…well, you know how hard it is to be out in public."

Daffy propped himself up on his elbows and gave Bugs a sarcastic look.

"Oh yeah Bugsth, I fight off ravenousth fansth all the time. Rub it in will ya?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Daffy laid back down. "Just sit back and relax rabbit. Try not to think about anything."

Bugs sighed and looked back out at the ocean.

"Well the water _is_ clearer here."

"Surfingsth not asth good though."

"Yeah…"

"Will you two go away so I can sunbathe in peace?" Daphne interjected.

"Women. Asth if our talking blocked the sun." Daffy got up and brushed the sand off of him.

"You up for frisbee?"

"Nah." Bugs looked away.

Daffy got frustrated and walked up to Bugs and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're playin' Frisbee. No more of this sittin' around, feeling sorry for yourself crap."

He pulled Bugs to his feet and went over to their bag full of beach supplies and pulled out a frisbee.

"But Daffy…"

"No buttsth! Just go out there and catch the damn frisbee!" Daffy pointed down the beach.

Bugs gave up and threw his sunglasses down on Daffy's towel and started to head down the beach.

Not 5 minutes into the game, a group of spring breakers walked by and took notice.

Bugs caught the frisbee and noticed a group of about 8 teenagers standing around eyeing him, trying to confirm it was who they thought it was.

"Oh great." Bugs tensed up and made sure to avoid eye contact.

"Bugsth! For cryin' out loud! Throw it back!" Daffy yelled out to him, oblivious to the forming crowd of people.

Bugs smacked his forehead and out of the corner of his eye, saw the little light bulbs form above all their heads and start to head towards him in a mad rush.

He was about to voice protest but decided it was best to flee the situation and took off running. He ran towards Daffy and the group started to give chase.

"Great goin' Daff, now they know it was me."

Daffy looked over Bugs' shoulder and saw the group advancing and did a double take.

"Uhm, well, just go hide in the hotel room."

"Are you nuts?! Then they'll know where we're stayin'!" Bugs handed him the frisbee and glanced behind him.

"Well just…sthay here and sign autographs and shake a few handsth, it ain't that bad."

"Look around ya Daff, there's thousands of people here, I can't do that! I'm gonna make a run for it and try to lose them." With that Bugs took off and was gone, leaving Daffy standing there holding the frisbee with a bewildered expression.

"Alright…"

The next time Daffy looked over Bugs was already at the dock and had accumulated more people giving chase.

"Damn…"

"What was all that about?" Daphne sat up and watched as a group of people started running from the beach. "Shark?"

"People sthpotted him I guessth and he took off. Friggin' show off. Why isn't anyone crowding me?!"

"I told you we should've just gone to the pool." Daphne laid back down and Daffy grumbled to himself.

* * *

Lola held Lenny's hand as they walked through a nearby park in search of Lily.

"Where do you think she'll be aunt Lola?"

"I don't know. The rental car was still at the hotel, so she couldn't have gotten far."

They walked along the path a ways and spotted Lily sitting at a bench facing the street. Across the street had a clear view of the ocean and some of the shops in town, where people were leisurely walking.

"There she is." Lola pointed.

"Alright! Does this mean we can go to the beach now?"

"Well, let me have a little talk with Lily here for a few minutes, alright?"

Lenny pouted and nodded reluctantly.

Lola approached the bench and stood there until Lily turned to her.

"What do you want?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Can I sit down?"

"I don't see why not…" Lily scooted to the far end of the bench and Lola took a seat next to her.

"Listen, I've been under a lot of stress lately and I…said some things out of anger."

Lily continued looking away.

"I'm sorry. I know I said a lot of bitter things, and I…I'm just sorry."

Lily's shoulders relaxed and she looked over her shoulder at Lola.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to keep your letter from you. I'm just jealous, you know?" Lily looked down at her lap, ashamed of herself.

Lola scooted closer and patted her leg.

"I forgive you, I guess. I know it must have been hard to find out I was dating him. I should be more sensitive to that."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm stupid for being so upset over it. It's not your fault, it really isn't."

Lily teared up and grabbed a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

Lola leaned back into the bench and sighed.

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess…I'll buy you a plane ticket home and…"

"No Lil, I promised I would help you, and as silly as I think it is, I'll support you in it. If he'll wait for me, then that's great…if he doesn't…then…well it just wasn't meant to be I guess." Lola shrugged and tried to play it off like it didn't bother her, but Lily knew better.

"I know how much it must hurt to be away from him. I don't want to keep you from that."

"I miss him more than anything, it's just…"

There was a long pause and Lily looked over to Lola and saw her staring forward. She followed Lola's gaze and saw what looked almost like a parade coming up the center of the town and heading straight for them. As it got closer she realized it was actually a large group of people running as if they were chasing someone. She squinted to see who they were chasing and almost collapsed off the bench.

"BUGS!!" Lola shot to her feet and watched in disbelief as Bugs came tearing around the corner and started running through the park, being chased by over 100 screaming people.

"Bugs!! Over here!!" Lola waved her arms frantically to try to get his attention, but he couldn't hear her and kept running. He suddenly took a dive into the ground and a trail of dirt took off at lightning speed out of the park and he was gone.

The large mob of people continued to chase the line of dirt after him and Lola and Lily stood watching them disappear from sight in disbelief.

Lola turned to her with her eyes wide open.

"You saw that right? I'm not going crazy?"

Lily nodded with her eyes equally wide.

"What would Bugs be doing here?? And I missed him!" Lola sat in a huff back on the bench and buried her face in her hands.

"Uh…Lola…I think you should take a look…" Lily tapped her on the shoulder and Lola looked over to the direction Lily was looking in.

She saw Bugs crawling out of the hole he made and look off in the direction the mob had left in and caught his breath.

Lola shot to her feet again.

"Bugs!"

He was a fair distance away, but heard her and winced, thinking he had to run again. He prepared to take off again and glanced over his shoulder.

"No, Bugs, don't go!!"

He paused and took a better look over his shoulder and was still breathing heavily from having to run for several miles. He caught sight of her and thought his heart was going to burst.

"Lo?!" He turned completely around and stood awe struck for a moment. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Tears started running down Lola's face and she took off towards him. When he realized this wasn't a dream and took off as well and they both collided.

He picked her up and twirled her around and grabbed onto her face and kissed her as hard as he could.

"Lola?! What are you doin' here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here!?"

He held her out at arm's length and stared at her for a second, still not believing what he was seeing and then hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here! Of all places! I mean…how did…"

"Me? What about you?!" Lola wiped the tears from her face.

"Daffy, he…he's an idiot. You…why are you here?"

"Lily's an idiot!"

Bugs laughed. "Thank God for stupid siblings eh?"

"Would you shut up and kiss me!" She fell forward and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He almost fell backwards but caught himself and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her harder.

Lily and Lenny stood in front of the bench and watched the display with their mouths agape.

"Are they ok mama?" Lenny pulled on Lily's shirt and looked up at her.

"I…don't know."

"How did Mr. Bunny get here too?

"I'm not sure…"

"Does this mean we can go to beach _now_?"

Lily glanced down at him and sighed. "Not right now Lenny."

"Aw man!" Lenny crossed his arms and walked over the bench and slumped into it and waited for all the commotion to end.

Lily walked up to the still embracing couple and cleared her throat. They ignored her and she grew frustrated.

"Excuse me?"

They both looked over at her with questioning looks, still holding onto one another.

"Uhm…shouldn't we get back to the room before the mob comes back?"

"Oh! Right!" Lola grabbed onto his arm tightly. "Let's get you out of here."

Bugs looked around the park nervously and nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"Our hotel is just across the street. Where are you staying?"

Bugs looked back at the town. "Uhh…about 5 miles that way." He pointed.

"You were running that far?" Lola pulled on his arm and started to lead him towards their hotel.

"Uhm…yes." Bugs rubbed his head and laughed.

Lily looked back to Lenny.

"Lenny, come on now, we're leaving! Come grab my hand."

Lenny slid off the bench and took his hat off. He reluctantly walked up to his mother and watched as they walked further and further away from the beach.

* * *

Daphne lunged for the hotel phone as it rang.

"Hello?!"

"Daph?"

"Bugs? You're alright! What happened, where are you?"

"You're not gonna believe who I ran into…" The phone went silent for a moment and Daphne grew worried.

"Oh no, I hope it wasn't a cop…" Daphne bit the end of her finger. "Hello? Bugs are you there?"

"Hey girl!"

Daphne looked at the phone in both confusion and shock at the voice she heard on the other end.

"Lola?"

"Hey!"

"_Lola_?! What are you doing in Ft. Lauderdale??"

"It's a long story, but the shortened version is, Lily won us tickets to spring break, we fought, we spotted Bugs running his ass off."

Daphne laughed and sighed in relief. "Oh man, it is good to hear your voice! I've missed you _so_ much!"

Daffy entered the room and gave her a cynical look.

"What the fuck, he's only been gone two and half hoursth. Don't baby him Daph, sheesh."

Daphne put her hand over the receiver.

"You idiot, it's Lola! She's in Ft. Lauderdale and she found Bugs! Isn't that wonderful?"

Daffy stared at her in disbelief. "Are you seriousth?"

"Yes!" Daphne turned her attention back to the phone and Daffy continued staring. A smile crept to his face and he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, that assholesth gonna be thankin' me for draggin' him along now, eh?"

Daphne ignored him.

"So you don't mind if I keep my man here overnight?"

"Are you kidding me? Go ahead! We'll meet up tomorrow somehow alright?"

"Right. And thank Daffy for me for being such a dumbass." Lola giggled.

Daphne chuckled. "Alright. Well, have fun. And for God's sake, don't let that man out of your sight, ok?"

"He's not leaving my side even if he wanted to. I'll see you tomorrow chica!"

"Ok! Bye you guys! And behave!"

"Yeah right."

* * *

A/N: I could've sworn I had something planned for the end of this…like I was gonna say something important…

Uhh…

Hmmm…

F-ck it.


	19. Sand Castles

A/N: The SUSPENSE! The…FLUFF!

* * *

Bugs slowly began to wake and was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He could tell he wasn't in his bed by the hard mattress he was laying on, and the room smelled like Simple Green and ashtrays.

He had brief mental flashes of the previous day. Of him running through the streets of downtown Ft. Lauderdale. And then running into _her._

Lola.

For a brief second he feared that yesterday may not have happened and he had dreamed it all. That thought made him open his eyes very quickly and he was greeted with a small yellow rabbit standing about a foot from his face.

He stared at the child and caught his bearings.

"L-Lenny?"

Lenny smiled at him but said nothing.

"What are ya doin' kid?" Bugs propped himself up on one arm.

Lenny shrugged and looked down at the floor, then back up at him.

"I just…think it's neat that Bugs Bunny is here."

Bugs smiled and reached up to rub his eyes as he sat up. He looked over to his right and saw that Lola was indeed there, facing the other way and sleeping. He smiled in relief.

"Uhm, Mr. Bunny?"

He looked back over to him. "Yes?"

Lenny held up a pale and a bucket.

"Will you come to the beach with me today and help me make a sand castle?"

Bugs wanted to laugh at how random the request was at such an early hour. He rubbed the side of his face and looked around the very small room and let out a sigh.

"Lenny, haven't I told you to call me Bugs?"

"Yes sir." Lenny looked down at the floor again, ashamed.

"We'll go to the beach today, just let me wake up first. Alright?" He reached out and rubbed the top of Lenny's head and Lenny looked up at him with a large grin.

"You promise? Because mommy told me yesterday we would and we never did. And I had to wear a silly hat." He pointed to his head as if to emphasize.

"Silly hat eh?" Bugs chuckled at the absurdity of the whole situation, but carried on as if it were a completely normal morning occurrence.

"Yes, I hate it."

"I'm sure your mother has ya wear it for a reason."

"I guess. So, when do you think you'll be awake enough?"

Lily walked by the room and noticed Lenny in there. She sputtered to herself in embarrassment and fought the urge to explode.

"Lenny, get out of there!" She strode in and grabbed onto Lenny by his arm.

"He's alright."

"I'm sorry if he woke you…" She tugged lightly on Lenny's arm and led him towards the door.

"Come on now, let them sleep. You can't just go into people's rooms like that."

"I'll see you later Mr…I mean Bugs!" Lenny waved and Bugs smiled at him. He watched Lily close the door and he let out a slightly relieved sigh.

He looked back down at Lola who was oblivious to the happenings in their room. Neither had slept much the night before. They were up until almost dawn, catching up on each other's lives. Their close proximity to Lily and her son left them with little else they could do, but they enjoyed each other's company none-the-less.

He was still quite tired and almost wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. It'd been a miracle he was able to sleep at all. His mind was still reeling from the shock of having run into her at such a random location. He knew now that there was no way he would be able to spend her last day there with her, only to lose her again the next day. To be apart anymore was an unacceptable thought. If it came down to it, he would quit teaching for the rest of the year and go to Louisiana. Their separation had been harder on him than he could have ever imagined and it left him feeling very unsure of himself. He thought he had a pretty firm grasp on who he was and how he reacted to certain things. Never had anyone made him hurt so much with their absence, and he'd be damned if he'd ever let himself feel so insecure and vulnerable again.

He laid down on his side and curled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head in the crook of her neck. He didn't want to do anything else but _that_ for the rest of the day. However he knew the others wouldn't allow it; especially Daffy. He knew Daffy was itching to gloat about convincing him to come along with them. Ironically enough, Lola had told him the previous day, that she thought he had gone to be with her in Louisiana when she couldn't reach him at his house, and that's exactly what he would have done if Daffy hadn't persuaded him to come along. If that had been the case, he would have missed her. Then if Daffy hadn't asked him to play frisbee with him, he would have never run into her here either. He had Daffy to thank for everything, despite Daffy being completely unaware that he was inevitably playing matchmaker by his foolish actions.

He thought back to what Daffy had said the week before about how if he found her again, he shouldn't ever let her go. He felt like he had been strangely blessed somehow by good fortune, and he wasn't going to waste it. He wasn't going to let her go at any cost, ever again.

Lola began to stir and she opened one of her eyes, unsure of where she was. When she saw the unfamiliar wall of the hotel, a flood of memories of the previous day jolted her and she tried to sit up 

frantically, but was held down by an arm. She grasped onto it, and glanced down to confirm it was there before going limp. Yesterday was not a dream. He was still there.

She sighed contently and could feel his warmth behind her and she smiled to herself.

"Thought I was gone?"

She peeked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dream or something."

He nuzzled the back of her head and held onto her tighter.

"So did I."

Lola closed her eyes again and enjoyed the moment. She didn't want to move that day. It was her last day of vacation before she would have to return to her torturous hell, and she wanted nothing more than to waste it away lying there with him.

"Your nephew has informed me that we must go to the beach."

She grumbled. "Can't we just barricade the door so we don't have to do anything today?"

"Hmm, the bed frame is bolted to the wall, ya think the mattress will hold it?"

"Isn't there a nightstand or something? Nah, it's not heavy enough."

Bugs closed his eyes and smiled. "We could mission-impossible ourselves out the window."

She yawned. "And go where? Back to your hotel? You'll get spotted by then."

"……Let's pretend we're dead. Maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Good plan."

* * *

Daffy flung his hotel door open and saw the group of rabbits standing in the hall, waiting to be let in. He leaned against the doorframe and gave Bugs a smug look and crossed his arms.

"Well well well…look who we have here. I--"

He was suddenly pulled backwards and fell onto his back and Daphne assumed his position in the doorway. She let out a squeal of excitement and nearly tackled Lola, who gladly accepted her embrace with equal gusto.

"Hiieeeee! Oh man girl, I've missed you like crazy! I'm so happy you're here!"

"I've missed you too!"

Daphne held her out at arm's length and shook her. "I still can't believe you're here! What great luck huh?! I'll bet you two were excited!"

Lola laughed at her obvious understatement. "Oh yeah."

Daphne looked past her and saw Lily and Lenny observing their girlish display.

"Hey, how are you?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm alright, I-I guess."

Daphne could tell in her posture that Lily was less than thrilled by the whole situation. She looked nervous and out of place. She shrugged it off and looked over at Bugs, who was still in his bathing suit from the previous day.

"Bugsy, you poor thing! Being chased around like that."

"It was worth it."

She smirked at him and gestured for them all to come inside and moved out of their way. Daffy had finally gotten to his feet and glared at Daphne as she passed him into the living room, dragging Lola behind her. He dusted himself off and snagged Bugs' shoulder.

"You…"

Bugs put his hands up defensively. "I know Daff, I know…"

"No no, let me sthay it. For God'sth sake, I don't get thisth opportunity often." He took a deep breath and Bugs crossed his arms indignantly and waited.

"I told you stho."

Bugs stared at him with a tired expression, but smiled.

"Is that it? No victory dance?"

"Nah. I might later, it'sth just stho early. I don't want to get out all my gloating at once, ya know?"

"Right."

"Stho that must've been one hell of a reunion night eh?"

Bugs glared at him. "Daff…you--I'm goin' over here." Bugs pointed in the general direction not located next to Daffy.

"Alright alright, I won't bother ya." Daffy held out his arm to block Bugs' exit.

"Bull."

"I'll try not to anyway."

Bugs turned towards him and smirked. "Ya just can't stand not bein' around me, can ya duck?"

"Shut up. It worked for the better though didn't it?"

Bugs leaned against the wall and glanced at Lola, who was talking with Daphne in the living room.

"Best game of frisbee I ever played."

"Heh, sthee. I've alwaysth told you I wasth a geniusth."

Bugs smirked at him and shook his head. There was no reasoning with Daffy's logic and pointing out the obvious flaws in his theory would yield nothing but wasted breath.

"Stho, what'sth on the schedule for today Bugsthy?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't care."

"I mean, I know what you'd _like_ to be doing today but…"

"Hasn't the innuendo phase passed with you yet? It's been over a year."

Daffy shook his head. "Not yet."

Bugs crossed his arms and looked back into the living room.

He looked Bugs over. "You should change; you've been wearin' that bathing suit since yesterday."

"Yeah..." He looked down at himself and let out a sigh. Daffy noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright? You stheem down."

Bugs flashed him a dashing smile. "Such compassion Daffy! Is this becomin' a permanent fixture in your personality?"

"Lay off."

"I guess I'll go change…" Bugs began to head for his room but Daphne interjected.

"Bugsy, you wanna give the beach another try? We're all set to go!"

Bugs stopped mid-stride and glanced at Daffy.

"Alright, so I won't change."

* * *

The day flew by rather quickly. The others didn't let the reunited couple spend much quality time together. Daphne sat with Lola under their large beach umbrella and caught up on all the things they had missed, while Lily sat close by, silently listening in. She watched Bugs help her son make a sandcastle and sighed to herself. Normally such a sight would make her incredibly giddy, but for the time being, it depressed her.

She felt very isolated for the first time in a long while. Though she always thought of herself as being a very confident and popular person, the truth of the matter was, all of the friends she had, she lost when she divorced her husband. They were, of course, the wives of other doctors in her husband's practice and with their relationship now over, so went the relationships with her so-called friends. It hadn't really bothered her up until then, when she realized she had nobody.

All her life she thought she had the upper hand on her older sister. She was the baby after all, a miracle child even. Her mother had developed a defect a few years after Lola had been born, making it almost impossible to become pregnant again. So when she came along several years later, she was considered a blessing and doted upon like a princess. She acted like the little girl her parents always wanted, while Lola rebelled and did the opposite. She took pride in being the "favorite" child, even though her parents never officially chose favorites. She knew they saw her in a better light at any rate.

She had almost everything she ever wanted. _Almost_. She had a sweet little boy who was well behaved, lots of money she didn't have to work for, good looks and the means to maintain them, and a never ending wardrobe where she could wear something different every day of the year.

However, the things she lacked, her sister seemed to possess and for the first time in her life, she felt truly envious of her sister. She had friends that loved her and would do anything for her. Not only that, her friends were wealthy Hollywood wives, who looked beyond Lola's middle-class status and accepted her without all the bells and whistles. She had the street smarts that got her by, and above all, respected. She always looked beautiful without trying, as much as she hated to admit it. And she possessed the one thing she wanted most in the world, above all else. _Him._

By the end of the day, when Lola asked her if it would be alright if she stayed at Bugs' hotel that night, she was happy to oblige. Seeing them together and so happy made her sick inside, and Lola actually asking her if she could stay felt almost like an insult. As if her older sister needed to ask for permission. How was she able to say no? No, you can't stay with _him,_ why on Earth would _I _allow _you_ to be with _him _another moment? Haven't you had enough of each other the past day and a half?

She left quickly, informing Lola she would pick her up in the morning so they could fly back to Louisiana.

* * *

Lola stood in the living room, holding a towel to her chest.

"Where's Daphne?"

Bugs looked around the room and to Daffy who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"She'sth taking a shower."

"Oh, that's what I was gonna do."

"There'sth another shower in the hall you can use. What did you need Daphne for? Forget how to bathe?" For a moment that thought intrigued him and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I wanted to borrow clothes, dumbass." Lola put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Daffy smirked to himself as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"I guess we should've planned this a little better, I feel like an idiot now. If I had known I'd be staying over, I would've brought a change of clothes." Lola crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

Bugs gestured to the hall. "Well there's a washer and dryer here so ya can wash your clothes from today, and I can loan ya something to wear tonight."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Sure, use whatever ya need out of my luggage."

"Thank you, that's very sweet."

They smiled and stared at each other briefly before she backed out of the room to take a shower.

Daffy cleared his throat getting Bugs' attention and he turned towards him.

"What?"

"How convenient that all your night pantsth have holesth in the front, eh Bugsthy?"

Bugs looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Ya don't stop, do ya?" He walked over and sat next to him.

Daffy chuckled and stretched out.

"What a day, what a day." He changed the channel again and glanced over at Bugs, who was staring forward.

"What'sth botherin' you _now_?"

"Huh? Nothin'." Bugs shook his head and pretended to be interested in what was on the TV.

"Pfft, whatever. Stho ya wanna head down to Miami tomorrow? Maybe check out the aquarium or sthomething?"

"Daff, she's leavin' tomorrow."

Daffy nearly jumped off the couch and stared at Bugs with a frantic expression.

"She'sth what?! You're not seriously gonna let her just leave are ya? Even I'm not _that_ dumb!"

"I'll go with her." Bugs avoided eye contact and continued staring forward.

"_WHAT?_! What about school!? You're not gonna leave me there to handle all that on my own! Are you _nutsth_?!"

Bugs turned to him and gave him a serious look. "You're fully capable of handlin' things on your own Daff, you're just too lazy to. You all won't fall apart just 'cause I'm not there for the next couple of months."

"But…you can't just…I mean…what about…damn it Bugsth!"

"Ya said so yourself Daff, if I found her I can't let her go."

"I know what I sthaid!" Daffy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It'sth just that it'sth only two more monthsth until sthummer. Then you can go there and be with her then, right?"

Bugs leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"I never get a chance to be selfish about anythin'. Just let me have this. Besides, I don't think I could stand another month, let alone two."

"You're that fucked up about it, huh?"

Bugs let out a long sigh. "Yes."

Daffy nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. Go. I'll take care of thingsth sthomehow."

Bugs leaned forward and gave him a serious look.

"Ya mean it?"

"I don't want your mopey assth hangin' around anyway." He waved his hand dismissively in front of Bugs' face.

Bugs gave a half smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah yeah." Daffy crossed his arms and pretended like he was paying attention to what was on the screen. He tapped his foot anxiously and breathed out sharply.

"I'm happy for you."

Bugs looked over at him as if he had just spoken an alien language.

"Excuse me?"

"I sthaid I'm happy for you. For both of you." He avoided eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"Really?"

"Yesth. I like her; I think she'sth good for you."

"Well, as long as you approve." Bugs smirked and crossed his arms.

"Smartassth." Daffy shot him a glare before smiling.

"Sorry, I shouldn't mess with such a rare event. I'll just graciously thank your compassion and go to bed." Bugs stood up and bowed jokingly and Daffy flipped him off.

"Shut up. Go to bed."

"Heh, good night Daffy."

"You owe me now!"

"Uh huh…" Bugs started to head out of the room and walked past Daphne in the hall.

"Night Daph."

She smiled at him and nodded as she made her way into the living room and stood next to the couch with her hands on her hips.

Daffy looked up at her with a questioning face.

"What?"

She smiled and sat next to him. "That was very sweet of you Daffy."

"What wasth?"

"All of that."

"Oh, you heard? How much?" He dismissively looked back towards the TV.

"All of it."

"Ok…"

"And here I thought this whole time you didn't care."

He changed the channel again and glanced at her.

"I don't care all _that_ much."

"You're such a liar, you do so." She pushed his arm and he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever."

"Under all that tough exterior, you're just a big softy."

"Woman, would you shut up already?"

She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Why don't you come into the other room and shut me up yourself?" She slinked around the corner and he stared blankly at the TV set for a moment.

"Hmm…mental note…be nice to the rabbit more often." He shot to his feet and jetted out of the room.

* * *

Bugs sat at the foot of his bed watching the local news, and not paying it much attention. His door opened and he looked over to see Lola standing in the doorway, wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of night pants.

"How do I look?" She jokingly held her arms out to her sides. The clothes were very baggy and hung loosely on her and it made Bugs smile.

"Beautiful." He turned the TV off and tossed the remote in no particular direction.

"Oh, you're just saying that." She closed the door and walked up to stand in front of him and rested her arms on his shoulders. He pulled on the shirt slightly and chuckled at how over-sized it was on her.

"So Mr. Bunny, we're finally alone. However should we spend our last night before I have to leave tomorrow?" She leaned down and kissed the side of his neck. He ran his hands up her sides and closed his eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to ya about that."

"Talk about it? Actions speak louder than words. Speaking has no part in this." She gave him a joking smile, which faded when she noticed that his expression was serious.

"No no, I mean about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Lola's tone lowered and he could tell the thought of leaving hurt her as much as it did him.

"I want to go with you."

Her eyes widened and she gawked at him for a moment.

"You do? But what about the school…"

"None of that matters. I don't--" He searched his brain for the right words for a moment and got frustrated with himself and looked down at the floor. She could tell he was having some internal struggles with himself and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't function well without ya around. I'm no good to them there. Not now anyway." He looked up at her and tears had begun forming in her eyes.

"I'm no good without you either. I'm a mess."

He smiled at her and placed a hand on hers.

"Ya think Lily would mind the extra help?"

Lola laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be absolutely disgusted by it all, but what can she do? She needs the help and who is she to refuse just because she can't stand to see us together?"

"Ya know, I could just hire a bunch of people to do all the work for her."

Lola pushed him playfully onto his back and spoke in her best Louisiana drawl impersonation. "Now Bugsy, that would make too much sense for lil 'ol Lily now wouldn't it?"

She crawled over him and straddled his chest. "Let's cut the chit-chat about my retarded sister and talk business here sir. Now do I have to beat you into submission or will you go down quietly?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and smirked at her.

"Is this a trick question?"

* * *

The next morning Bugs and Daffy stood in silence in front of the coffee pot in the kitchen. Bugs silently traced the rim of his cup with his finger as Daffy stared down into his own cup.

Neither knew what to say. Daffy knew Bugs would be leaving that day, and as much as he lamented having to take over Bugs' duties at the Loo, he wasn't going to argue with his decision to leave. He already gave his blessings and paid dearly for it. Not that he was going to complain about his method of payment.

Bugs on the other hand was just tired in general and wasn't too fond of Lola's early flight schedule. He was already packed and mostly ready to go. They hadn't informed Lily of his plans to join them and he silently brooded over how that conversation was going to go once Lily arrived to pick Lola up.

Bugs yawned to himself and Daffy eyeballed him, searching for some way to break the silence.

"Stho…"

Bugs glanced at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I dunno." Daffy sipped his coffee and made a disgusted face. "Eugh! Where'sth the sugar in this damn place?" He glanced around and found a bunch of scattered packets on the counter.

Bugs raised an eyebrow before looking back at his cup absentmindedly.

After adding a handful of packets to his already sugar-laden coffee, Daffy leaned up against the counter and stirred his spoon very slowly. He cleared his throat and glanced at Bugs again.

"What's with you?" Bugs remained looking down at his cup and Daffy looked at him surprised.

"Whattaya mean rabbit?"

"You, you're actin' all nervous or somethin'. Gonna miss me?" Bugs looked up at him with tired eyes. "Jesus Daff, it's bad enough ya had to drag me all the way here to spend spring break with ya. Now ya don't want me to leave. I'm so flattered."

Daffy glared at him and noticed Bugs' tired smirk and fought a smile.

"No, I wasth just wonderin' when that one chick was gonna show up."

"Ya mean Lily? She should be here any minute." Bugs half-way attempted to look at his watch but gave up and resolved to take a sip of his coffee instead.

"You stheem rather disheveled. Long night?"

Bugs opened his mouth to speak, but his brain caught up with him.

"Oh no, I'm not feedin' your perverse ramblings."

"That'sth all the answer I need." Daffy chuckled to himself.

Lola entered the room carrying a plastic bag and they both turned to her.

"I stole the hotel's soap." She held it up in mock triumph.

"That's my girl." Bugs held up his cup.

She smirked and tossed the bag by the doorway where Bugs' luggage was already placed.

"Coffee?" Bugs gestured to the pot.

"No, there'll be coffee on the plane."

"But it'll be horrible coffee…" Daffy commented and she looked between him and Bugs, who was nodding in agreement.

"Ah, then move aside and let me get some."

There was a knock at the door just as she reached the counter and she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, well scratch that then, that must be her." Lola walked over to the front door and looked through the peep-hole. She let out a meditating sigh in preparation for telling her what her and Bugs' plans were, and opened the door.

"Hey Lil…"

"Hi." Lily stepped inside, carrying Lola's luggage and dropping it by the door. Lola looked down at it in confusion, but didn't question it.

"Listen, Lil…uh…"

"We need to talk." Lily cut her off, which took Lola by surprise. She backed into the room to give Lily space to walk in further. Lily walked far enough in to where she could see Bugs and Daffy in the kitchen and let out a sigh.

Everyone was silent for a few moments and it grew awkward in the room. Bugs and Daffy exchanged questioning glances to which they both shrugged off. Lola walked back into the kitchen doorway and leaned on the frame and watched the string of emotions play across Lily's face.

"Lola, I've been doing a lot of thinking these past couple of days…" She looked down at the floor as if she were ashamed. "…and I've decided…I'm going to give up on the house and move back to San Francisco."

Lola's jaw nearly hit the floor. "_HUH??_"

"It was a stupid endeavor and I'm sorry I dragged you along with it. I thank you for keeping your promise in helping me, but I can't hold you to it any longer. You've done more than enough for me and my son. Once the house is sold, I'll mail you a check for all your time and lost wages from your job."

Lola looked into the kitchen at Bugs, who had an equally stunned expression on his face. She looked back at her sister and stammered.

"So, you…you're just gonna give up on the house? After all that?"

"I can hire anyone ya need to get that place in order." Bugs offered. Lily looked over at him and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. I couldn't accept it. It's a dump and it will always be a dump. I was foolish in buying it anyway." She looked at Lola with a sad smile on her face. "You were right. You're always right. I was just too proud to admit it."

Lola felt slightly guilty and sad for her sister, but she couldn't deny that she felt somewhat relieved by the turn of events.

"And you're _sure _this is what you want to do?"

Lily reached out and grabbed Lola's hand and nodded.

"Go home Lola. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now, even though I was reluctant to realize it before. But I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Lola was less than convinced.

"Yes. I'm learning to let certain things…go." Lily glanced over to Bugs in the kitchen. "It's alright that she goes home with you?"

Bugs almost wanted to laugh, but politely nodded. "Heh, yeah! Of course."

Lily smiled and looked back at Lola. "I should be going then."

She turned around and headed for the front door, but Lola grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face her. She pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you."

Lily smiled and hugged her back. "You don't need to thank me. I don't deserve it."

Lola shook her head and they shared a quiet moment just observing one another.

"I need to get going. Lenny's waiting out in the car."

Lola nodded and watched Lily walk out the front door. She stared at the door and felt Bugs walk up beside her and put his arm around her.

"I can't believe it. I'm free. I'm going home."

Bugs too stared at the door, in equal disbelief.

After some more quiet reflecting, both rabbits suddenly jumped up in simultaneous joy and hugged each other.

"Whoo!!" They laughed and clung to each other as Daffy stood nearby shaking his head.

"Doesth thisth mean we can go to Miami today?"

They ignored him and continued with their victory dance.

Daphne waddled into the room, scratching her side and yawning.

"Whut happened?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the LAST chapter. And I MEAN IT THIS TIME!

Oh, and for some of the younger readers who may not know this…Simple Green is a cleaner.

Also, to touch on a subject that's been brought up. "Why haven't they done it?" I have a little too much respect to just throw something like that in. I COULD, but I don't see how it helps the story any. You all have imaginations, add it where you want. But for now, quit asking. They're rabbits. It's all implied.


End file.
